


Porn Wolf

by raeupchen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Derek Hale, Porn Star Stiles, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexting, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeupchen/pseuds/raeupchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale, a werewolf and porn star, also known as Darren Hayden, is looking for a new partner after a minor misunderstanding. He's lucky enough to get a request from Stuart Novak, a popular twink with a thing for blowjobs, knotting and werewolves in general. A guy, Derek knows too well from a variety of videos and he maybe has been drooling over for a long time. But, how well does he know him really? And more importantly: Will they ever stop making suggestive and inappropriate jokes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,
> 
> this is the first co-work of Emergencyy and I. The POV in this story will alternate between Derek (me) and Stiles (Emergencyy).
> 
> Tags are updated as the story progresses.
> 
> English is not our native language so we hope we got all mistakes, but you can never be sure. 
> 
> Special thanks go out to Simple Plan for providing our brains with awesome songs such as "This DONG saved my life" and "You SUCK at love" and of course [sterekpornlookalikes on tumblr](http://sterekpornlookalikes.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  **EDIT:** We're really sorry to lead you on, but....it's actually more **PLOT** than **PORN**...
> 
> ● Soundtrack available [here](http://8tracks.com/emergencyy/porn-wolf).

“I can't believe this wimp complained I held his head and got away with it. Now I'll get a new partner and I don't want that. We worked well with each other. Really well and now one small failure and he runs and doesn't look back, just because he choked a little bit”, Derek complained while striding through his loft. He was agitated because his career was at stake. A new partner was hard to come by, even for someone as known as Derek was.

“You would complain like a little bitch if it had been you being held down”, came Erica's calm reply. While not completely untrue, that was so not the point! Derek needed his job so his mom was off his back about getting into the family business and following in his parents footsteps. They had other children, why pester their eldest son?

“Not the point. I don't want a new partner, but I can't survive off of solo videos. They pay not as much and I have to earn at least some money to pay off my flat and car...”

“Well apparently you don't need someone choking you to complain like a little bitch. Man up and call your agent. Maybe they already got someone and you like them. Maybe this little twink you drooled over when I visited you”, Erica, while not always the voice of reason, was probably right.

“Okay, I'll call them, but if they have some hairy guy I'm quitting and crashing on your couch for the foreseeable future! I like to be able to distinguish between the hair on his head and his body? I'm not into beastiality, even though I’m the werewolf.” Those were the last words Erica heard before the dial tone rang out.

Normally Derek wasn't one to bitch as much as he did in the last few minutes, but it just sucked to get a new partner when he was really popular with the last one. They even talked about making a real movie with the two of them. Okay, maybe movie is a little over the top, when one is a pornstar, but a guy can dream. He liked his job and the freedom that came with it. Maybe Erica was right and they already had a new guy and he was acceptable. And if they had no one? He would wait, but if they had a really hairy guy? He would quit and stay true to his word and move in with Erica and her boyfriend Boyd.

Derek wouldn't even waste a single thought to Erica's comment about a little twink. They would never get Stuart to work with him. He was way more popular than Derek himself. It would be an incredible surprise but also so unlikely for the two of them to work together.

 

So Derek's surprise was even bigger when he heard his agent had a new partner for him, someone who he hadn’t worked with yet, but also someone who didn’t want to be named as of right now. It was just said they were happy to work with Derek, so happy they requested they get to work with him. Apparently Derek had some fans even under his fellow pornstars.

The shoot would happen in a few weeks, because they were on some ‘rest’, because of an injury, which didn’t happen during a shoot but on holiday. That was something Derek could relate to, because his little brother, who was human, always got ill during the holidays. Never on schooldays.  
So Derek had some time to kill in the next few weeks, maybe he could use his unexpected freedom to spend some time with his family. Even though they were living in the same city he didn’t see them as much as he would like.

After coming to the conclusion to visit his parents, Derek got his keys and wallet and left his loft to go to his parents. On the way there he tried to prepare for his mother’s nagging. His family knew what he did for a living and were mostly okay with it, but his mom couldn’t stop herself from trying to convince him to start working with the rest of his family. He was the black sheep, the only child who already finished school and didn’t work with his parents and the rest of the family.

Derek’s parents owned a music store with an additional music school. All of their children studied music or at least something that helped to support the company. Every child except Derek, who was a pornstar and pretty successful at that. His parents had no problem with his career choice, but sometimes it would be nice to have a bass teacher who belonged to their family and could continue the family company.

Derek helped sometimes, but more often than not he was too busy to give lessons and he didn’t like most of the students. Some were way too lazy for his liking and he had a bad temper so he tried so avoid them as much as possible.

When he arrived at his parents house he saw that his mother was not home, just his father and his little brother Seth were there.

“Derek!” came the voice of Seth when Derek got out of his car. Derek had just enough time to turn around after closing the driver’s door before a little human being collided with his middle. Even though Seth was only human he tried to keep up with his werewolf siblings and was just as affectionate as the others. Not as wolfy, but more wolf than human. Derek took his little brother into his arms, so he could look him in the eyes while they talked.

“Hey little man, are you helping dad around the backyard?” Derek’s dad was a passionate gardener. He loved his flowers and trees nearly as much as his wife and children, some maybe a little more, but no one said anything about that. He was kind of a stay-at-home-dad since Seth’s birth, who was the youngest by far, so his days were spent caring for his flowers and his youngest child. Something Seth really enjoyed, because he didn’t need to share his dad during the day.

“A bit, he is watering his plants, but I heard you coming up the driveway and told me to get you. Did you know the cherries are nearly ripe? Soon mom can make cherry everything again”, Seth told his older brother with sparkling eyes. If there was one thing the boy liked it was all kinds of fruit, no matter what fruit, he liked it.

“That’s awesome, I can’t wait. Do you think mom will give me some to take home or are you going to hoard all the delicious things she’ll make?” Derek asked while tickling his little brother, who was squirming and trying to get away from those evil fingers.

“Nooo, they are all mine!”

“Not a wolf, but just as possessive as the rest of them…”, came the voice of their father from behind them. Rick was the only one in the family who could sneak up on Derek, not even Derek’s mother, Talia, who was the alpha, was able to do that. She was a little envious of this ability, but usually didn’t say anything about it and her husband wouldn’t tell her how he was doing it. It was amusing for everyone, when Rick got his own alpha to jump a little by sneaking up on her. Seth was extremely amused by his father’s antics, he liked it when his dad showed that also his siblings could be startled.

“Well...he learned from the best”, was Derek’s reply. And it was true. Seth learned from all his siblings how to be a wolf and he embraced this lifestyle, even though he couldn’t really comprehend everything like they did.

“Come on, let’s get inside. There is lemonade and some fresh cake for us hard working people. And then you can tell me what brings you here on this sunny workday.” Derek knew his father long enough not to ask how he knew that Derek had some reason to come to his parent’s house. It was another thing his father was. He was intuitive and knew when his children needed either him or their mother, but he was also not very subtle so he just asked them outright.

Seth couldn’t get down fast enough, when he heard there was cake to eat. Derek was disappointed, his little brother loved cake more than him. Rick just shook his head, if he didn’t know it better, he would say that Seth was also a werewolf, with how much the little guy ate.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Seth was already occupied with his cake, so Rick had time to interrogate his son with why he was there and not working. Even though Derek was very open with his family about his job, he was reluctant to tell his father the true reason he was currently more or less unemployed. So he just glossed over the facts and told his dad that his last partner wanted to ‘broaden his horizon’. There were just some things parents didn’t need to know and Derek’s habit of holding his partner’s head while...well...working was one of them.

He always hoped that no one of his family had seen one of his videos or films. He probably couldn’t live with this knowledge. Well, Laura had probably watched one of the videos, she was that insane, but she never said anything about it and Derek was glad, because there was no such thing as brain bleach and he kinda liked his head too much to bash it against walls.

“So, you’ll soon get a new partner? Can you give your management some input as who to look for or are they going to surprise you with someone new?” Rick asked after a while, when Derek refused to answer any other question regarding his job.  
“They kinda have someone already, but they are unable to work at the moment...so I don’t know who it is, but I’m hoping he isn’t as much of a bi- … I mean, I hope he will be a very nice gentleman.” It was really hard to censor himself, when he was at his parent’s house. They made it a ground rule, that there was no swearing when little ears could listen in. The consequences of disregarding this rule were severe and Derek didn’t want to deal with them, so he stopped himself just in time.

“I’m pretty sure of that. So, if you’ll excuse me: I have some cooking to do. Are you eating with us or are you going back home?” That was a hard question to answer, on the one hand he loved his dad’s cooking, on the other he really didn’t want to deal with his mom’s nagging.

“I think I’m going home. I should probably do some cleaning and bring some order into the loft, been really lazy the past few weeks”, Derek excused himself. On his way to the door he tousled his little brother’s hair, which the little one greatly disliked.


	2. Stiles

„How's my bike?“ was the first thing that left Stiles' mouth as he saw Scott approaching. Finally. He had been waiting in the ER way too long, because everyone in Beacon Hills had decided to get injuries and have accidents on this particular day at the same time. And Stiles was one of them.

“Dude, you were in an accident and your bike is your only concern right now? You have to sort out your priorities! So, tell me how bad is it?” Scott asked as he sat down next to Stiles on one of those uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room.

With a sigh Stiles just pointed towards the bandage covering the heel of his foot and the ankle.

“It's sprained. Or let's just say the root of this fucking tree did a pretty good job of making sure I can't walk for the next 3 weeks”, he said to Scott, angry and frustrated. Both of them loved cross country, it was their hobby for years now and the woods of Beacon Hills had always been the perfect track. Stiles was always careful when it came to getting off of the road, which Scott tended to do a lot of times. He was definitely more reckless and stupid than Stiles, so he didn't know why he was the one currently sitting here with an ankle that hurt like hell and he couldn't put pressure on for the next weeks.

It meant he couldn't go out with Scott for their weekly trips with their mountain bikes and more important: how was he supposed to work with this injury? His agent was going to kill him or cut off his foot.

Scott patted him on the back, smiling sympathetically.

“You will be fine, Stiles. Rest is all you need and you will be yourself again.”

“Says the one with the super healing abilities”, Stiles said bitterly, which seemed to be enough for Scott.

“Alright, let's get you out of here.”

They both got up, Stiles reached for his brand new crutches, trying to follow Scott in a very slow space. Everything hurt and walking around on two sticks supporting his entire body weight wasn't very helpful either. It only took a couple of seconds for Scott to stop staring at the pathetic attempts of his best friend to jump around on one leg.

“Come on, jump on my back, I will carry you to the car.”

Oh yeah, his car. Another thing Stiles wouldn't be able to use without any pain.

He handed Scott his crutches before he locked his arms around Scott's neck and getting heaved up, clinging to Scott's back. Stiles was sure that he thought piggyback with Scott had been over years ago when they got into high school and getting so intimate with another boy would only cause trouble. Not that Stiles had cared about that, since he was pretty open about his sexual preferences, but Scott surely did. No homo and all that fun stuff.

After they got home and Stiles made sure his holy mountain bike was alright, Scott seated him on the couch, getting him some painkillers and ice to cool the injured ankle, along with his phone.

“I'm gonna go and call Allison, if you need something just shout or send me a text”, Scott said to Stiles and disappeared in his room in the back of their apartment. Stiles was glad to have Scott as his best friend. He understood that Stiles needed his privacy when it came to his job. Well, or maybe Scott just didn't want to hear about it. The point was: Stiles wasn't ashamed to be a porn star or as Lydia liked to call it “pornographic actor”. It was his job, he loved to do it and he loved getting paid for it. That was it.

But the truth was, he had to call her and tell her the fantastic news. As much as Stiles loved Lydia as his agent, he knew what was coming when he dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

“How many times have I told you not to drive around with your stupid bike in the stupid woods, where so many people have disappeared, injured themselves in some mysterious way or even got killed?” Lydia screamed into the phone and Stiles had to hold it away from his ears, fearing they might get injured as well.

“And how many times have I told you that I know about this in more detail than everyone else since my dad is the Sheriff?” he answered.

Lydia exhaled loudly at the other end of the line and Stiles could imagine how she was sitting at her home office, a couple of empty mugs standing around on the desk, while she was rubbing her hands across her face.

“You're such a pain in the ass, Stiles.”

“How would you k-”

“Shut up! This is a serious problem we're facing here, so please spare me with your witty comments.”

Stiles only rolled his eyes and was glad she couldn't see him at the moment. Otherwise, Lydia would definitely step on his foot with the heel of her Prada shoes.

“This wouldn't be so complicated if your current partner wasn't a werewolf. Things were going so well with him,” Lydia said.

Of course Stiles knew that she was right. Shooting with a partner who was also a werewolf was always a bit risky, because they tend to bond, developing a particular level of trust for one partner. Over the years Stiles had a lot of different people, human and supernatural, he shot videos with, but his preference were werewolves. So, meeting someone new and bonding with them to make sure they both had fun and the result was satisfying was essentially. His current partner was good, but Stiles didn't even had to ask Lydia if it was possible that both of them could pause for the next weeks until his injury was healed. Regularity was also another key point of keeping a bond stable.

“You don't have to worry about money, alright?”

Stiles only laughed bitterly, money was the last thing on his mind right now. Yeah, of course he did it also for the money and there were bills to pay, food to buy and so on. But still, losing his current partner was more of a downside for him. Things were going more than well with him and the viewers enjoyed it, judging by the stats Lydia had presented him a few weeks before.

“Do you think I'm gonna find someone else again? Like someone regular, not just a one-video-guy?”  


“Stiles, you should focus on your health right now, okay? Get some rest and let me do the work, like I always do. And I have never disappointed you, right?” Lydia assured, trying to make Stiles less worried about the situation.  


“Yeah … whatever”, he said and lied down on the sofa, heaving up his leg on a pillow.

“You know, you get a lot of requests from other people. I will send you those via mail and other suggestions for future partners I can find.”

They ended the call, agreeing to stay in contact in the next week so that Lydia could plan properly. Stiles had trust in her, she was his agent since the beginning of his career in this business.

Stiles stared angrily at his foot for a while until he grabbed the water and pills to numb the pain and get some sleep. Later he had to call his partner himself to explain the situation and he was so not looking forward to that.

 

\- - - - -

 

Exactly one week later things were looking a bit better. Alright, Stiles was looking up pictures and videos of people who had sent him requests and of course things were better.

Despite of his experience, he couldn't help it to stop drooling over some of those guys. Most of the requests came from dominant, rather muscular men, obviously looking for someone submissive. It was common for Stiles and he had absolutely no problem to play that part, being a top wasn't his cup of tea anyway. He loved to be shoved and ordered around. Rough sex was definitely a major plus point and viewers also loved to see a twink getting fucked properly.

That was probably the reason why werewolves were one of his preferences when choosing a partner. Once a bond was developed, they tended to be pretty possessive. Marking, biting and even knotting were some of the most common kinks. Kinks, which Stiles also shared.

Stiles continued to click through some of the videos of the requesters, feeling his dick between his legs definitely paying attention to what his eyes saw on the screen and his ears heard through the speakers. Yeah, it had been a long week. A long and lonely week, hobbling between the couch in the living room and his own bed. Stiles was used to getting off at least three times a week, even if it was just for a solo cam show. Well, he could definitely do that. There was nothing painful about sitting in his desk chair masturbating.

Laughing to himself, Stiles decided to take care of the business part first. So, he opened up more mails from Lydia, clicking through profiles, pictures and videos. He wasn't able to find someone, who was to his entire satisfaction, but a couple of videos with different guys with different preferences and kinks were possible. Marking those names, he opened up the last mail.

_Special recommendation_ was the title, the content of the mail a simple link to a profile. Whatever Lydia had done, Stiles already knew that this was it before even clicking on it.

As the page loaded Stiles eyes roamed around, not really knowing where to look first. A men … wait a werewolf to be precise, a few years older than him. Nice smug smile, his green eyes were flashing and there was also stubble around his face, which was  framed with styled, dark hair. Stiles felt the saliva gather in his mouth as he looked at various pictures and screenshots of videos and _holy fucking god_ that was one perfect body. Just muscular enough in the right places, like his arms and abs. A black triskele tattoo covering the skin of his also trained back. Only a few pictures forward and Stiles got a full body shot, naked.

Stiles swallowed, now staring at the guy's ass and cock. And _hello there_ was his own twitching between his legs again and he really couldn't stop it and reached down, giving it a good squeeze with his palm.

Tearing his eyes away from the pictures, he looked up his name and it was only a matter of seconds until he had opened a new mail.

“I want Darren Hayden. Lydia, I want _him_.”

 


	3. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry, I was meant to upload this chapter last weekend but got super sidetracked by playing The Sims 2. So here is the new chapter even though I've not finished my next one.  
> Also I've added some new tags.  
> Aaand there's finally some smut happening.
> 
> We really love all the kudos and bookmarks we got. So thank you and keep them coming!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Derek was at a loss what he should do with his unexpected free time. He wasn’t used to have that much time on his hands. Usually his days were spent with shooting short videos or films. Now he saw why everyone said it is a downside to shoot with only one person and not changing his partners. Maybe he should overthink his principles, but it wasn’t that easy for a werewolf. Some werewolves could change their partners every so often, but Derek wasn’t one of them, even if those partners were just working with him. If they had constant physical contact and quite intimately at that, he had to stay with the same person for a longer amount of time.

So when Derek arrived home, he actually did some cleaning of his loft, just so he didn’t lie to his dad. But with a flat, that had only three rooms, there wasn’t that much to do, so he was finished pretty fast and again with nothing left to do, except...maybe he deserved some fun. He should definitely catch up to some of his favorite actor’s videos. Or maybe Stuart Nowak was doing one of his special camshows.

With a content sigh Derek booted his laptop and made himself comfortable on his bed, which he wouldn’t leave for quite some time, if he had any say on the matter.

It may seem strange for others that Derek subscribed to his own company’s site, because he knew how the films and videos were made, but that doesn’t mean Derek didn’t appreciate the little films to get him going or to just enjoy some alone time.

This way Derek could also survey his ‘competition’ and/or possible future partners, but well...most of the time Derek just liked to watch videos by Stuart Nowak, because Stuart was one of the best bottoms his company had. Unfortunately until now the both of them never worked together, hell they haven’t even  met .

After checking Stuart’s channel and seeing that nope, no camshow today, Derek surfed to his company’s site. Maybe they had some new  nice videos of him. Derek not only got attached to his filming-partners, no he also got attached to some weird lanky dude, who got a really nice mouth on him. 

Oh, what wouldn’t Derek give for Stuart to put his mouth on Derek...

Well a man could dream….and what a nice dream that was.

Rather disappointed to find no new videos of Stuart, Derek accepted that he had to rewatch some of his favorite videos of him, which wasn’t really a hardship in itself, because the guy looked so good in them. Even though the small display of his laptop didn’t do the guy any justice, but well Derek couldn’t invest in Smart TVs for his whole flat. He earned enough money to live well, but not  that well.

The first video Derek chose was a partnershoot of Stuart, but you couldn’t actually see much of his partner, because it was filmed from his perspective, possibly filmed with a cam somehow attached to the guy’s head. Derek had never had the unfortunate pleasure to do a shoot like this and he was glad. He didn’t like to be constricted, while working.

Derek debated on getting rid of his shorts now or waiting a little longer, prolong the teasing he put himself under. He decided to wait a little longer, it wouldn’t do, if he was finished before the show really started.

He really liked the view of the video, he could easily imagine being on the receiving end of Stuart’s skills. And what skills that were. The guy Stuart was working over wasn’t small, kinda like Derek, and Stuart had no problems with swallowing him whole, he even could nestle his nose in the guy’s pubic hair. Derek could literally see how the guy’s cock disappeared into Stuart’s mouth, how the guy enjoyed it, when it went really deep into Stuart’s throat. The guy even held onto Stuart’s head and pulled him towards his groin. Derek couldn’t help himself, he needed to relieve some pressure, which resulted in him losing his shorts. He felt like he could breathe again. 

Yeah right...as if he breathed through his dick…

That Stuart had no qualms about being held by his head and getting his throat fucked, was one of the reasons Derek would love to work with the guy. Maybe they would get along, at least it seemed as if they shared some kinks. Just the thought of how well Stuart and himself could work together had Derek grasping for his dick.

The video had played further while Derek’s thoughts wandered, so now the guy receiving special attention from Stuart Nowak was ready to finish himself...on Stuart’s face. One of Derek’s favorite things. He liked to watch it, he liked to be on the receiving end of facials, but most of all: he liked to give them to others. He, like most wolves, loved to watch his seed drop from the face of the guy in front or under him, loved it, when the other guy smelled like him and only him, no one else. And if the moans coming from his speakers were anything to go by: Stuart loved them just as much. He really seemed to get off on it, on the fluid hitting his skin.

Now Derek really needed to get a hold of himself, he had to grasp his cock in a tighter grip, play a little bit with his foreskin, teasing himself, just teasing, no actual strokes, because he wanted to treat himself, not finish immediately.

So the next video waiting for him was a special treat: Stuart lying on a bed, first just teasing himself. His fingers playing around on his torso, wandering over his ribs, teasing at his nipples, wandering back down to his navel and drawing circles around it. Just building up some tension in himself.   
  
Derek tried to copy him, willed his fingers to follow the path Stuart’s own provided, strictly staying away from his crotch, not even a little stroke, because if he just got one hand around himself, he couldn’t stop till he was finished, till he was splattered with his own come. The temptation was there, even more so, when he saw that Stuart’s hands wandered off screen, just to come back with some lube and a dildo.

Derek stared at the screen of his laptop, fascinated by the show Stuart was giving him and it felt as if his movements were just for Derek and no one else. He watched as Stuart prepared himself for the toy, even though Derek knew, that the grand preparation happened beforehand, but that didn’t matter. For Derek everything happened in real time and nothing else. He couldn’t take his eyes off the screen when Stuart put the toy to his hole and pushed it inside with a small smile on his lips, as if he was thinking of a lover, who was pushing himself inside of him, not some rubber toy.

Stuart alternated the speed of the toy’s thrusts. They came fast and then again slow and Derek wished once again he was the toy or his hands were guiding it, he wasn’t picky. Maybe he could work Stuart over with his toy and when he was just a whimpering mess, he could push inside and show him what a real man...well...wolf...was made of. Yeah, that was a great idea. So great in fact, that Derek’s hand developed a mind of its own. It pulled harder, the movements became harsher until Derek’s breathing couldn’t keep up anymore and he just whimpered or moaned, he wasn’t really sure, until he finally reached the point of no return and spilled all over his hands and his abs. 

Derek grabbed for some tissues he had stashed on his nightstand to clean himself up. Now he was sufficiently tired and could catch up on some sleep he had lost the last few days with traveling back home. He really hated doing conventions, but well the money had to come from somewhere. At least no one in Beacon Hills was able to recognize him.

Derek closed down his laptop and brought it back to its place on his desk. After a short trip to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed, Derek made his way over again to get between the covers and sleep, or maybe also dream some. And if he dreamt about a brown haired, amber eyed, lanky guy, well...no one else was to know but Derek.


	4. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Also a quick apology from me: work, other stuff and playing Sims 3 has pretty much taken over my life. But I'm still on it, don't worry. 
> 
> They're gonna meet soon, I promise ... ^_^
> 
> Anyway, here's the next one. Enjoy! - Emergencyy

It was when Stiles wanted to order pizza for lunch for the fifth day in a row that he realized that enough was enough. Just lying around without doing anything wasn’t useful at all, he needed to get out and at least get some air. He knew he was using his injury as an excuse for everything. _No I can’t cook like this, let’s just order some pizza. No, Scott, I don’t want to go out with you and Allison, I could trip again and make everything worse. No, Dad, I can’t come over since I can’t drive my own damn car._ Yeah, it was pathetic and Stiles knew. So, instead of dialing the pizza service, he chose Scott’s number.

“Stiles, are you alright?” was the first thing Scott said to him as soon as he picked up. Yeah, somehow Stiles forgot that he was supposed to call Scott only when he was in trouble, since Scott was out visiting Talia Hale. At least once a week Scott had to catch up with his alpha, because of pack reasons, which meant no disturbing at all, only in the case of an emergency.

“Uhm … I'm sorry, it's nothing … I just ...”, Stiles stuttered ,“I forgot that you are with Talia today.”

“No, it's fine. She's making coffee right now since Cora has to go teaching a class in about an hour. So, tell me why you are calling?”

“Well, I just kind of realized that I'm a massive lazy ass these days and I wanted to go out. But you're busy right now, which means: Sorry again that I've called you.”

With a sigh, Stiles turned off the console and sat up on the couch, where he was currently playing Halo. He heard some shuffling and muffled talking on the other end of the line, until suddenly Cora's voice was coming through the speaker.

“Stiles! It's so nice hearing your voice from others phones instead of my own. Somehow I have this feeling that you've deleted my number”, she greeted him.

“Maybe I did. Because you've decided to change all the numbers on my phone to _dickhead_ and your own to _the queen_ the last time we hung out. Totally not cool, Cora.”

“But I'm still your queen, right?”

Stiles chuckled, tossing the controller in his hand on the pillow next to him.

“Yeah, of course.”

Cora laughed satisfied.

“Great, so I kind of heard-”

“You mean you eavesdropped on my conversation with Scott.”

“- that you wanted to go out. How about we catch up later after my afternoon classes? Get some dinner, drink some wine like real grown ups”, she suggested.

“Sounds nice.”

“I know, stop stating the obvious. I'm off at 5 let's just meet me at the school. Bye!”

And without any opportunity to answer Cora ended the call and Stiles gaped at his phone. He didn't even got the chance to say goodbye to her or Scott. Also, he hasn't told her that he couldn't move his right leg properly, which meant: How was he supposed to get to the school?

Before Stiles could call Cora back to explain the mess his accident caused, his own phone went off in his hands. Of course he answered as quickly as possible, thinking it was Scott again.

“Hello, son.”

Clearly not Scott.

Jesus, what was going on right now? The moment Stiles decided to quit his life as a couch potato, everyone seemed to have sensed that.

“Hi, dad. What's up?”

“Are you at home right now?”

“Since my ankle is still sprained and I can't figure out how to use these damn crutches for more than 10 minutes: Yes, I would say I'm trapped in my own apartment”, Stiles said and glanced at said objects, like they could actually hear what he was saying. He only was able to use them to go from one room to another, but that was about it. Using them for a longer time really hurt more than necessary and Stiles was already feeling enough pain. Maybe it only hurt to use them, because he barely had any strength in his arms or his body in general.

“That's good, I will pick you up in 10 minutes, because I'm nearby. Melissa canceled our lunch, so I need you for not making unhealthy food choices. Get dressed!”

And once again Stiles got cut off. Nice, really nice.

Half an hour later Stiles sat in front of veggies burgers and salad, which were of course only for his dad. Stiles got himself a regular cheeseburger, probably a lot better than eating pizza again.

“So, how's the safety of Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked his dad and took a sip of his cold water.

“Confidential as always. Is your ankle any better?” he said, clearly wanting to change the subject. As a child and teenager Stiles used to sneak up behind the Sheriff's desk, taking a look at all the cases his father had been working on, which was understandable. Stiles had always been a very curious person.

“Still hurts when I touch it, but … let's see what the doctor says in one week.”

They continued to eat and chat, catching up on each others lives. Every now and then Stiles thought it had been the wrong decision to move out and together with Scott, since he only saw his dad occasionally when both of them had time for lunch or regular visits on holidays. But this right now proved that their relationship was as well as ever. And besides, he couldn't quite live together with his dad anymore, because of two simple reasons.

Number one: After years of Scott and Stiles playing matchmakers they finally managed to get his dad and Melissa McCall together, which meant she had moved in with him and they were both happy. Something Stiles didn't want to disturb.

Number two: His dad was not supposed to know about his job. No. Not at all. And Stiles also agreed to do camshows at home, which meant: Nope, living together wasn't possible anymore.

Stiles wasn't ashamed of what he was doing for his living, but he was pretty sure that his father wouldn't approve of his job. He was still the Sheriff and having a porn star as his son? Yeah, not so good if you wanted people to respect you as an authority and law enforcement officer.

That's why his dad thought he was reviewing video games for some online community, which wasn't a complete lie. Stiles played a lot of video games on different platforms and also of different genres and he loved to discuss the pros and cons with Scott. And since the Sheriff didn't show any interest at all, Stiles knew he was safe. Like his dad would actually check out online communities to look at his son's work. Ha, totally not happening.

The next hour passed quickly while they were talking and soon the Sheriff had to go back to work. Since Stiles still had to get to the school to meet Cora, his father offered to make a little detour to drop him off there.

“It's good that you're going out again, Stiles. I know you're supposed to rest, but sitting at home for 3 weeks straight is also not really healthy”, his dad said as he pulled the car out on the streets.

“Yeah, I know”, Stiles mumbled, not really sure what his father was referring too. Maybe that he was glad to see Stiles again or that he was actually making an effort to keep in touch with his friends.

“Melissa would also love to see you again sometime, how about you and Scott come over for dinner next week ?”

Stiles smiled and nodded quickly. Having dinner together like a family was always the best, because they were in fact a family by now. The two families on their own had both lost parts and it still hurt, but having Melissa as a second mother and Scott as his brother fixed the hole in Stiles' heart that his own mother had left behind partly.

He promised to call his dad back after talking to Scott to set a specific date for the family dinner before the car pulled into the parking lot of the Hale's music school. With a little bit of help, Stiles hopped out and used the crutches for the first time in public, which was something he had avoided. Yes, it had been a reason not go out, because it just looked pathetic.

With a sigh he looked back at the Sheriff's car and waved, before hobbling towards the entrance of the building. At least he still got some time before Cora was done with teaching classes, so he went as slowly as possible through the hallway towards a group of chairs, testing which way was the most comfortable to walk. Each step was a torture so at half point of getting to his destination, he had to take a break and rest against the wall. Stiles was glad that no one was in the hallway at the same time or otherwise he would have just curled down to a ball on the ground, rolling away. Oh, how he wished that would have actually been possible. After a few minutes Stiles finally made it to the chairs and he exhaled loudly, his face slightly red from exhaustion. Only one more week, he could do this without asking for a wheelchair.

Half an hour later, Stiles was still waiting while playing Sudoku on his phone. That was until someone just snatched it out of his hand and he startled with a yelp.

“You nerd! I just have to check if you said the truth about me still being your queen”, Cora said with a bright grin on her face.

“Jesus, what is it with you Hales always sneaking up on people? You will eventually give someone a heart attack and that someone is possible going to be me”, Stiles said and used one of his crutches to hit Cora's leg.

And suddenly she was the one to be shocked.

“What the … Stiles! What did you do? Oh my god!” Cora exclaimed, looking between his face and his still bandaged ankle.

“It was just some stupid accident with my bike in the woods.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

Stiles shrugged.

“Because there's no point in telling you? It's just sprained and I have to use these two sticks from hell”, he pointed towards the crutches, “for another week until I'm fine again. No need to worry.”

Cora sighed and handed him his phone back.

“You say you will die from a heart attack, well I say you're probably going to kill yourself while doing cross country.”

He looked at her, one eyebrow lifted, before he couldn't help himself and start laughing.

“Yeah, yeah of course. I will probably die because of some really, really dumb accident, because I'm riding a bike, which I have totally not been doing for years by now, and not because I have friends that are werewolves an-”

“Oh, shut up, Stiles!” Cora interrupted him and gripped his arm.

“Hop on my back so I can embarrass you in front of all my students and we can finally get the hell out of here.”

This time he didn't even hesitate, thanking god or some other higher power for werewolves and their crazy strength. And maybe he made some horse jokes with Cora, saying that he's so sorry for not bringing carrots as treats with him. And maybe she almost threw him on the floor. Yeah, they liked each other a lot.

 

\- - - -

 

„So, tell me how it's going, besides from that?“ Cora nodded towards Stiles' leg before she took a spoonful of her pasta. Stiles only ordered a glass of water, since he had eaten with his father already and wasn't feeling hungry.

“I'm a bit restricted right now, which means I basically spent two weeks at home resting.”

“Oh, sounds nice. Let me guess: You replayed all parts of Portal and Half Life again?”

Stiles laughed and played with one finger around the edge of his glass.

“You know me too well. But I couldn't work, so I had to entertain myself somehow. Until today, because now you're going to entertain me.”

Cora raised one eyebrow at him in question, chewing her food slowly.

“We've already talked enough about me, so tell me what's up, what I missed the past weeks and what your evil plans are”, he said, grinning at her.

“Not much. Still no potential boyfriend material on the horizon, which isn't that surprising, because we haven't been out in months. Besides, my family would definitely flip shit, you know … they're so annoying when it comes to relationships”, she sighed and rolled her eyes, while Stiles smiled in empathy. He knew a bit about the Hales, mostly because Cora complained a lot, even though she loved her family. But werewolves were a bit odd when it came to actual relationships. That's why Stiles was glad he could keep it casual when working.

“You will find someone eventually, trust me. Someone who's gonna crush all your expectations and your family's “, Stiles tried to cheer her up.

“Says the one, who hasn't been dating in years.”

“I can list a lot of reasons why it's better for me not to date anyone, but you probably know most of them.”

Cora huffed shortly while she was setting her fork down next to her now empty plate.

“There's still Derek”, she said, a smug smile appearing on her face.

Stiles frowned and folded his arms in front of his chest. Not again. Derek was Cora's older brother and Stiles hasn't seen him in years, because he had moved out of the Hale house a long time ago, since he was doing his own thing instead of helping in the music school. The reason Cora was so eager to set them both up was that Derek _apparently_ also worked in the porn business.

“And it's still creepy that you want me to date your older brother, like … no! You and me, we're practically sibling  and then your brother? Hell, no!” Stiles shook his head a few times. He was so glad he hasn't seen Derek in such a long time and he was especially thankful for the fact that he didn't see him in any videos on the internet. The worse thing that could possibly happen was for Derek to stand in front of him as a filming partner. Oh my god, Stiles was really thankful that did not happen in all the years he was working as a porn star. He somehow still doubted that Derek was actually filming porn.

“But he's the only one, who would understand your job and you know my family already likes you, which means: perfect requirements”, Cora kept on talking, like she could actually convince him.

He exhaled loudly and looked into her eyes.

“Stop it, Cora. You are saying this for years now and it still makes no sense. Not to mention that Derek has absolutely no interest in me, not the slightest bit, or why haven't I heard from him in ages? So, please let it go.”

Cora stared into his face for a while, until she eventually broke the eye contact and surrendered. Silence came over them and both looked into different directions before a waiter came by to pick up the empty dish, asking if they wanted anything else.

“No, just the bill please”, Cora said, sending him away before she looked at Stiles again.

“We need to buy two bottles of wine right now and then we're going to spend the night on some empty parking lot, alright? I have to entertain you.”

Stiles immediately smiled again, happy that she finally dropped the topic.

“You know I'm not allowed to drink, because of my medication.”

She shrugged, emptying her own glass of water.

“If some accident in the woods with your stupid bike doesn't kill you, drinking won't either. And not being allowed to drink hasn't bothered us since we were 17. We need to do this right now: You and me, a parking lot, blasting crappy music in my car, while talking about all the world and his wife.”

Stiles paid for Cora's dinner and they both made their way to the next grocery store to relive some of their best teenage years. He had loved those nights with her and they were so going to that tonight.


	5. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment everyone waited for: they finally meet.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos. We really appreciate each one of them!
> 
> Happy reading!

The last few weeks have been really uneventful. Derek visited the music school, got a serious “Don’t you want to overthink your career-choices?” - talk from his mom and just spent the days being lazy or doing some private camshows he really enjoyed. Life has been really good with the exception that Derek needed to do something useful again. A man only could do so much workouts before he was sick and tired of this shit. Maybe his muscles looked perfect right now, but he wasn’t a bodybuilder so he had to do something else with his time.

So it was no surprise that Derek was nearly vibrating out of the chair in front of the producer’s office while waiting for the go to enter the office. He had been nervous the whole day. The entire drive from Beacon Hills to San Francisco was filled with nervous fiddling. Today was the day he would meet his new partner for the first time. He still had no idea who the mystery person was, which was another factor to make Derek slightly nervous.

“Mister Hayden?” the producers secretary asked him politely. Derek would never get used to get called that outside of a set, the first few times he was here, he didn’t react to the name being called, which led to some strange looks from the secretary. 

Wondering where his future partner was, Derek went into the office, just to be greeted by his producer and Stuart Nowak to Derek’s complete surprise. Derek didn’t know what to say, that was a huge surprise and he really needed his full mental capacity not to pop an instant boner at the sight.

He would shoot with Stuart Nowak? The guy he’s been lusting after for  months ?! Being his awkward self - something his sisters found utterly amusing - Derek just could get out a “Uh...hi?!” as a greeting. So typical for him. Meet his crush and make a fool out of himself. Great, just great. Derek’s bet was that Stuart was regretting right this moment to ask for him or well rather Darren Hayden.

“Hi, so nice to meet you, I’ve seen so much of you, err I mean...I  heard so much about you. I’m Stuart by the way, if you didn’t know that already...”, he was greeted in return with a enthusiastic handshake, which left Derek reeling. Wow on screen Stuart seemed rather hyper, but that was nothing, really  nothing in comparison to face to face interaction.

“Yeah, I know...I’ve seen you...I mean videos of you, I mean I heard about you as well.” Could it get anymore mortifying?! The only thing more embarrassing would have been “Oh my god. I’m a huge fan...you know what I mean when I say  huge , right?” and an eyebrow waggle.

“Right boys, enough introductions, we have work to do. Well you have to get to know each other, I know how you work Darren, but first things first: things you’re comfortable with have to be put on the table. So take a seat and shoot!” Mister Smith, their producer, interrupted any more awkwardness.

“Well, I’m fair game for anything….well except...oral knotting? Not happening, a boy has to breathe”, Stuart started. Derek himself didn’t like even the thought of someone being knotted orally, but damn if Stuart’s casual mention of  anything didn’t help to let him feel slightly lightheaded.

“My last partner was pissed because I held his head during a blowjob and yeah, orally knotting? No way. I like my dick too much...”, Derek confessed. He knew Stuart shouldn’t have a problem with being held, but better safe than sorry. Stuart’s eyes became as large as saucers but before he could say anything Mister Smith interrupted again: “Which brings me to the question: normal knotting okay? I’m not so sure if it will happen in the next shoot, but eventually it is on the plate for you...if this thing here works out.”

An “I don’t mind” escaped from both their mouths and if Derek had a little less self control he would be blushing.

“Great, so I thought about a little introduction part, where you tell the audience who you are and so on, because you’ve never worked together. They should know you, but who cares? Maybe we can attract new visitors to our website with your faces.” In Derek’s opinion the producer had too much fun with the fact that he had his most popular actors together in a room.

“If you don’t have any questions for me, you can go on and get fitted for your clothes. I know you won’t be wearing them for very long, but just do me the favor”, Mister Smith closed his presentation or whatever this meeting was called.

On their way to the clothing department Derek tried to think of things he could say to Stuart, but all his thoughts rotated around the fact, that he’d jerked off to this guy for months. He even went so far and got a tumblr account just for the gifsets people made out of videos.

“Sooo...you don’t really talk much, do you?” Stuart asked after the silence seemed to be too much for him.

“Not really, well I can, but I’m just so baffled your management asked for me in particular…” Great, another foot in mouth moment. Could this day get any worse?   
  
“Well, they didn’t...or they probably did, after I said I wanted you, when they told me you were free? And really? This lame ass twink complained when you held his head? I love it when guys do that…” Something in Derek’s head short circuited after this confession, he could just stare at Stuart and gape like a fish. How was this guy even real?

“I called him a little bitch afterwards. My best friend laughed in my face for this comment. It wasn’t even the first time we did something like that. It was agreed what we’d do in this shoot, just like we did and then suddenly he nearly screamed ‘get this thing out of my face’ like he never sucked my dick before. If he’d told me beforehand he was uncomfortable, I wouldn’t have done it, but he just went crazy and then I had to hear from my management he didn’t want to shoot with me anymore. The least he could’ve done was tell me this face to face...”, Derek mumbled more to himself than anyone else, but Stuart seemed to have heard it and laughed. “So...does that mean you know who I worked with?”

“Yeah, I really saw a lot of you...you could say...I saw everything you have to offer?” Had there been a wall, Derek would have walked straight into it. Stuart watched his videos? How could this be real?! “ And I never liked Andrew. I met him once at a convention and he was just so...you know?”

“Trust me, I do. At first I thought he was nice and cute, but after working with him for a few months, he just got annoying. He wanted to be invited to family dinners?!” The last part wasn’t really something Derek wanted to share, but oh well…

“No way? I mean yeah, werewolves have some kind of connection with the people they sleep with, but...that’s like dating?! That would’ve been a breach of contract, right? With the screennames?” Stuart exclaimed.

“I know. I had boyfriends that never met my family. I can just imagine my mom...uh...that’s probably not something we should talk about right now…So yeah, he never met my family and I’m kinda glad he kicked me out of our partnership”, Derek remarked before he overshared again. 

With that they arrived at the fitting room. “I’m curious what they want to dress us in...it’s been a long time since I had a first shoot.” Stuart said, Derek nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, me too. I hope it’s nothing too cheesy...like the jock and the nerd. I mean you could nearly pull off the highschool guy, but I’m way too old for that shit.”

“Oh please don’t say anything more. I hate these stupid themes!”

“Hey guys, so Mister Smith told me it’s going to be your first shoot together and I’m to dress you as I like. Do you want to give me any input?” They shook their heads in synch, which caused the costume designer to eye them up contemplatively. “Okay here’s my idea. Stuart is going to wait for you, Darren, in some pajamas. Like a soft woollen pants and a shirt...or no shirt? We’ll see. And you Darren are going to get home in a suit. A nice fitting suit...yeah that’ll look great.”

After that they had to try on some clothes. Derek hated fittings. Always putting clothes on after others till they fit perfectly or were the right ones.

“I want the batman briefs!” Stuart cried after rummaging through a dresser with underwear. “The briefs and nothing else. That’s the way I’d greet my boyfriend if he’d been away for a long time. Or well...rather in nothing at all, but that would be too forward…” It was nice to hear Stuart ramble, unusual, but nice. “And that suit looks really hot! I’d jump you immediately!” he said to a suit which consisted of a white button-down, a fitted blue jacket and dark grey slacks. Derek liked them too. They were comfortable and made his ass and dick look nice. 

“Well then...you’ve got your clothes, leave my realm”, their costume-designer shooed them out of the room, after Derek put his own clothes back on.

“That was something else”, Derek said after they were again in the corridor which led them to the costumes.

“Absolutely. I’ve never been kicked out of that room. Really,  never,  even though one of my former partners tried to get it on with me in that room. Some people…” Stuart agreed. “So...uh...do you have any plans right now or is it okay if we’d get to know each other a little better?”

“We should talk some more I think, but I’m not from around here, so I really don’t know where to go…”

“Yeah, me too, and I really don’t want to ask someone around here where to go. They’d probably direct us to a hotel, because they think we want to get to  know  each other better.” A shiver passed through Derek at the thought he’d get to  know  Stuart better really soon.

  
“Good point”, he agreed. “Maybe we’ll find a Starbucks or something of the like.” With that they made their way out of the building in search of a café to talk a little more, before they had to get to set in a few days to fuck.


	6. Stiles

Today was the big day and it was unnecessary to say that Stiles was nervous and excited. A lot. Which meant nearly jerking off under the shower, 30 minutes before the actual shoot. Kind of embarrassing, but Stiles was sure he wasn't the only one.

After the introductory meeting last week, he got to know Darren a bit better, especially about his past shoots and experiences and he made it no secret that he was a _fan_ of Stiles, or Stuart to be more precise. Things had been a bit awkward at first, both of them blushing while saying completely stupid things (something Stiles was pretty familiar with), but after a coffee everything had been settled.

Stiles looked at his reflection in the mirror after he wrapped his body in a towel. His cheeks were already slightly red and this stupid smile had been plastered on his face the entire last week. Scott had teased him about that many times, saying that Stiles was acting like he was going out on a date or something, not working.

Yeah, he was excited, but … so what? After weeks of doing nothing, because of his injury, he was allowed to. Especially when Lydia actually managed to get him the person he wanted. That girl was amazing, Stiles should send her flowers or something for hooking him up with Darren.

After drying his skin off, Stiles reached for the bottle of standard lube next to the sink to prepare himself and maybe, but just maybe, he moaned while imagining what would happen in the next hour. He was being extra careful and worked himself open around three of his fingers instead of just two, because he had seen Darren's cock. It wasn't a monster cock, but it was of a nice length and girth even for a werewolf, so preparation was in order. Which was done with another boner. Fantastic, just fantastic.

Stiles grabbed his underwear, of course the batman one, with shaky hands and put them on, quickly adjusting himself, before he left the shower and entered the changing room of the studio, where Darren was already putting on his desired clothes.

“Hi”, Stiles greeted him after staring at Darren's naked back for a moment. It wasn't like he hasn't seen it before, the width of his broad shoulder, the muscles around his shoulder blades, the indention of his spine and most important: the black ink of three spirals tattooed into the skin on the upper part of his back. But seeing it live and actually in front of him was totally different. And Stiles was going to touch it, feel it under his fingertips, dug his nails into those muscles.

Darren turned around, hands on the buckle of his belt and he smiled widely at Stiles.

“Hi, Stuart.”

Stiles cleared his throat and went to his own small pile of clothes to get dressed.

“You're nervous”, Darren stated suddenly.

“Uhm … well … I guess I'm not the only one, right?”

He put a blue, slightly tight, compared to his own, shirt over his head, stroking the hair out of his face. Stiles knew his heartbeat was already all over the room, but it was normal. Who wouldn't have been nervous when you were about to have sex with a stranger? Even if it was your job, there was always nervousness. And Stiles didn't want to fuck this up. Didn't want to make an ass of himself. He wasn't sure why it was so important to him, but somehow … he wanted to show Darren the best side of him, what he was capable of.

Darren shrugged and chuckled shortly before he continued putting on his button-down and suit jacket. He looked ridiculously hot. What a surprise.

It was only a matter of minutes until an assistant entered the room to lead both of them to the actual shooting location, followed by a brief reminder what their producer wanted to see: an introduction, foreplay in the form of a blowjob, then the actual sex part with changing positions. The rest was up to them, something Stiles was glad for. He wasn't really a fan of too many things prescribed, most of the time he was going with a flow, doing the things that came into his mind right at this moment. Of course you had to set ground rules when filming, discussing the Do's and Don'ts, which Darren and he already did.

As they got into the room, where they would shoot for the next hours, Stiles almost tripped over some wires from the different cameras. But Darren was fast enough to grip him by his arm and prevent the fall.

“Clumsy?”

Stiles felt his cheeks heating up, as Darren actually guided him through the room to make sure Stiles was sitting down on the huge bed in the middle of the room without an accident.

“A bit, but … thanks. You just saved me from another three weeks of walking around with crutches.”

Darren looked at him with his eyes and mouth open in surprise.

“Wait, so … you were the one with the injury everybody was talking about? What did you do?”

“I sprained my ankle, while I was out in the woods with my bike. My best friend and I love cross country and usually I'm the one looking out for any obstacles in the way, so I guess karma did me a favor or something”, Stiles began to recount the happening, “I don't know it's just stupid and I couldn't figure out how to use these damn crutches, the pain was also another downside and I definitely do not recommend getting your ankle sprained. Just … don't do it.”

Darren began to laugh with his hand covering his mouth and it was the most adorable thing Stiles had ever seen. Ridiculous. It was just ridiculous. He was about to get fucked by this guy. A muscular, handsome werewolf was going to shove his dick in Stiles' mouth and ass in a few minutes and here he was thinking about how adorable he looked.

“Sorry, I'm not laughing about you … so-”

“Hey, the camera isn't rolling yet, why are you already flirting?”

The cameraman, Josh, looked at both of them with a wide grin on his face and his hands on his hips, which made Stiles blush even more.

“Sorry”, Darren apologized for the both of them, but he was still giggling shamelessly. He didn't even deny it, that fucker.

“Anyway, we're starting in a few minutes, so I would recommend to drink something before we do so”, Josh said and handed a bottle of water to Stiles and Darren before he took off to shoo everyone out of the room, who wasn't necessary to be on set. Usually it was just one guy in charge of the cameras and an assistant to ask the question for the introduction of the film.

Stiles took a mouthful of the water, stood up to flatten his clothes one more time out of nervousness. He could feel his heart beating in his throat and his fingers started to pick on the fabric of his shirt, all while staring down at Darren's leg.

Suddenly a hand touched his back, soothing him with tiny circular motions. Stiles looked up to see Darren smile at him, obviously sensing the thoughts and feelings going through Stiles' mind. It actually worked to calm him down a bit, because Stiles somehow knew and felt he could trust Darren, that things were going to be fine and they would do a good job. There had been a few moments in his past as a porn actor that he got partners that were just showing up to fuck someone and get paid for it, they didn't realize that there was another human being involved with actual feelings. Sex and Money that was it.

“Alright guys, just mo-”, Josh began as he got behind the main camera, but stopped at the middle of the sentence, looking up to see the scene before him with his own eyes, “Scratch that, you look great. Stay like that!”

Stiles and Darren exchanged looks with one eyebrow drawn up, but quickly continued to pay attention to Josh and the camera as soon as he shouted action. Maybe Darren's hand pressed a bit firmer against Stiles' back.

The introduction was, well … just an introduction, just them telling Josh their names, until his assistant started interviewing them more or less.

“So, both of you never filmed with each other, therefore: why now? And why did you choose each other?”

Darren started laughing once again, answering with a simple: “Because we were obviously looking for someone.”

“Yeah”, Stiles agreed with a nod. “And why did I want Darren? Have you seen this guy? Strong werewolf with just the right amount of muscles. Of course I'm playing little red riding hood for that guy, especially now that I know he shares some of my favorite kinks.”

“You already know each other?”

“Just a bit, we went out for a coffee, that's about it”, Darren told him.

“No kissing? Touching? Anything?”

They both shook their heads simultaneously, grinning, because they knew what was coming. Hell, it was porn they were filming.

Darren's hand moved up Stiles' spine before the assistant gave them the direction to _go ahead and kiss each other_. Stiles turned towards Darren, his own hands still in his lap, playing with the hem of his shirt, but couldn't stop the grin on his face. Licking his own lips, Stiles leaned into Darren's personal space, while his fingers gently gripped Stiles' neck to pull him more towards him. But it only lead to their noses bumping into each other and Stiles started to giggle, burying his face in Darren's shoulder.

“Don't blame him, we're just a bit overexcited”, Darren mumbled towards Josh, his assistant laughing quietly in the back. After taking a few breaths, Stiles lifted his head again to fix his gaze on Darren's eyes, this time moving a bit slower. As he felt Darren's hot breath right on his lips, Stiles opened his mouth a bit while his eyes closed automatically, letting Darren take over and guide him into the right direction.

Which was their lips finally meeting in a slow, deep kiss. Licking into each others mouths, tasting what the other one has to offer. Stiles sighed with pleasure and let Darren bite gently into his lower lip before continuing to make out. It ended with Darren cupping Stiles' face in his hand and staring into each other’s eyes before returning to the camera.

“That … was nice”, Stiles blurted out laughing.

“He's a great kisser just how I expected”, was Darren's own response to their first kiss.

“You expected it?”

“Yeah, I mean look at those lips.” Darren's fingers, which were still on Stiles' face moved down until his thumb was stroking the lower lip. Stiles opened his mouth slightly, the air in his throat stopped still. For a moment Stiles just stared at Darren's eyes, which were following the movement of his thumb and Stiles couldn't resist to close his mouth around the digit, sucking lightly on it.

“Stuart is a natural at this”, the assistant commented.

“Oh yeah, I can see that.”

Darren removed his wet thumb slowly from Stiles' mouth just to trace his lips with it once again.

“Wanna suck on something else?”

Stiles just nodded, he was lost for any words, because his gaze moved down to Darren's pants. Which were tight. A bit too tight.

“You mean your hard cock?” he asked eventually as the professional he was and finally reached forward with his hand to palm Darren through the fabric. A satisfied grin spread on his face after Darren groaned and yes, Stiles was a natural at this. Of course he knew how to pleasure his partner in the best way possible that it also looked good on camera. And now that the ice was broken, Stiles switched into his role.

Stiles kept stroking until Darren jerked forward to grab him by his shoulders and kiss him hastily, teeth clicking together, leaving them both breathless.

“Come on, I want to fuck your mouth”, Darren murmured and pushed Stiles backwards so that he could stand up and open his belt and fly. Stiles helped to pull them down along with the clearly unnecessary underwear and waited until Darren sat down on the bed again and spread his legs. Then Stiles dropped to his knees in front of the bed and just looked at the image in front of him.

It was a lot better than the first pictures Stiles had seen of Darren. High quality photos couldn't compete with the real thing. And the best thing about it was Darren's face: He was licking his lips in anticipation, his gaze fixed on Stiles, waiting.

Stiles placed his hands slowly on Darren’s knees, pushing them apart a bit more, just to look at him more. His cock was everything a porn star needed. Thank god for werewolves. It wasn't a massive one, but just good enough for Stiles to swallow him down and feel him deep in his throat. Stiles' mouth began to salivate at the thought of doing so in a few moments, so he moved his hands up on the sensitive skin of Darren's inner thighs, until he reached the base of the cock.

Stiles wrapped his fingers around it and they just barely fit, even though they were a bit longer than average.

Darren seemed to catch the surprise on Stiles' face and chuckled.

“Think you can take it?”

Stiles stroked up and down one time to see the foreskin stretch back and reveal the red, glistening tip. He leaned forward and licked the drop of precome away, tasting the slightly bitter, salty hint that was Darren.

“Don't underestimate my power”; Stiles joked, not sure if someone would actually get this reference. So, he just got to work. He jerked Darren for a couple more strokes until the entire length was hard and hot in his hands, then he smirked one more time at Darren before wrapping his lips around him.

And as he tried to take the cock further down Stiles could feel how big he was. Definitely bigger than anyone he had given a blowjob to before and somehow he was glad they did agree on no oral knotting. He wouldn't survive that.

Stiles just took half of Darren's length for now, using a lot of saliva to slick his cock up and he didn't hesitate to make obscene humming and slurping noises as he did so.

“Good boy, you look so good, your lips so slick and stretched.”

The praise went straight down to Stiles' own cock, which was already leaking in his own pants, something that he seemed to haven't noticed until now. He pulled off and took a few deep breaths, while adjusting himself and moaning silently. Darren's hands found their way into Stiles' hair and he pulled on the strands, urging him on to keep going.

Stiles licked the soft skin of Darren's balls for a short moment, slicking them up as well, before he stroked up on the underside of Darren's entire cock with his tongue. He played with the foreskin and slit until Darren was moaning again and tugging on his hair.

Keeping one hand around the base, Stiles took him into his mouth until the head reached the back, where usually a gag reflex would kick in. But fortunately Stiles didn't have one after years of experience and practice.

Darren kept making silent, deep noises as Stiles swallowed him down. It was just a mess in the best way possible and Stiles couldn't help himself to start moaning around Darren's cock deep inside of his mouth and throat, the other hand between his legs rubbing more furiously.

Darren's hands gripped him once again, pushing him further down until Stiles could feel the coarse hair around the base of Darren's length. His eyes became watery and he had to pull off for a moment to take a generous breath, strings of saliva connecting his completely wet lips to the tip of the cock, coated in the fluid as well.

“Want me to fuck your mouth now?” Darren asked, gripping himself and stroking with the tip of his cock over Stiles' face.

Keeping his mouth open, Stiles closed his eyes and waited until Darren filled his mouth once again. His jaw began to protest slightly, but the pleasure of it outweighed it. The weight and stretch of Darren's cock turned Stiles on and he kept stroking his own erection.

The hands on his head guided him down and the cock entered Stiles' throat again. As soon as he felt Darren's hips moving up and into his mouth, he let his entire jaw go slack and gripped Darren's thigh with one hand firmly.

The mix of noises was obscene, but it just made everything so much better, hotter and filthier. Stiles could feel Darren tense up, the muscles under his grip stiff and claws against his scalp. A moan wanted to escape from Stiles' filled up throat, because Darren was already on the verge of coming, even wolfing out on him.

Stiles' first instinct was to keep going, keep blowing him until he spurted his come all the way down Stiles' throat. But that was not the plan, so he had to move back up, maybe a bit forcefully until Darren noticed and let go of him.

Stiles was panting for air and spit was all over his chin.

“This was better than I ever imagined”, Darren said more to himself than Stiles or the camera, but he still heard it. And made him grin.

After wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Stiles rose to his feet, starting to undress himself to finally get to business. Darren tried to help him, but it only ended in their arms tangling together and not getting anywhere.

So both of them got rid of their own clothes, Stiles stripping out of his t-shirt and pants, Darren shrugging off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

Once they were done, Stiles got on the bed, straddling Darren's hips. Stiles' own cock slid against Darren's and he watched fascinated as he moved against him.

“Gonna fuck me now, or what?” Stiles asked cheekily. Stroking his hands up on Darren's entire chest, he could feel the broad muscles everywhere. That guy had like zero fat on his body.

Suddenly both of Darren's hands slapped down on the swell of Stiles' ass, a yelp coming from his lips.

“So impatient, do I have to show you how to behave?”

Darren massaged the cheeks in his hands, exposing Stiles' hole to the camera now and then. A shiver went down Stiles' skin as he finally answered: “You're just a bit slow. I thought werewolves were supposed to have superhuman speed.”

Stiles started to laugh as Darren actually growled at him, which only made him snap. He shoved Stiles down on the bed, knocking the breath out of him and lied down on top of him. Darren quickly got hold of his wrists and pinned them on the pillow above his head and grinning down at Stiles.

“Be careful, I can rip your throat out … with my teeth.”

After swallowing loudly, Stiles tried to move somehow, but his entire body was trapped by Darren. He was completely in his hands.

“Look at that. I can make you shut up without filling your mouth with something”, Darren said amused, the fingers around Stiles' arms slowly moving over a sensitive point on his wrists. “But I like your voice way too much, so I want you to be loud when I'm fucking you.”

With that Darren released Stiles from his iron grip only to shuffle on the bed so that he could spread Stiles' legs wide and lie down between them. Darren buried his face in Stiles' neck and Stiles could hear him inhale, actually smell the scent coming from Stiles' skin.

He groaned as he felt Darren kissing his neck open mouthed until he marked it. Stiles' head rolled to the side automatically, exposing the vulnerable area, which only made Darren growl deep in his throat.

Stiles was too distracted by Darren leaving bite marks on his skin to notice what he was doing between his legs. A surprised, loud moan escaped Stiles as he felt the wet tip of Darren's cock pressing against his hole.

He was so glad he prepared himself more than usually, because right now Darren felt huge. Like he was going to split Stiles apart.

“Oh god”, Stiles whimpered, opening his eyes just to see Darren's gaze on his face, looking for any signs of pain. But somehow the look felt more like just concern. It made something in Stiles' gut twist, in a good way, only to spread like a warm wave through his body.

Darren sunk further into Stiles and soon was bottoming out. Stiles' hands reached up and behind Darren's back only to dug his nails into the skin from the pleasure already. He felt so full, but so good. Darren filled him up in the best way possible.

Both of them were silent for a moment. Experiencing each other for the first time.

But then Darren started to thrust his hips and the slap of skin against skin destroyed the silence forcefully, mixed with the following sounds from Stiles and Darren.

It was the usual part, the in-and-out, the moans, the stroking, just simple fucking. But it felt better. Somehow. Stiles was at a loss for words, he just let himself be guided by Darren and his movements, rolling against him.

Stiles' orgasm was already coming along again without them changing positions or Darren touching his neglected, leaking cock. He tried to indicate Darren to change now before he had to either wrap a hand around himself tightly to stop it or ruin the entire scene, which would be a disaster. He made that mistake one time – not doing it again.

Luckily Darren's senses were sharp enough to catch Stiles' message, so pulled out of him with a low grunt.

“Come on, I want you to ride me. Show me how much you love my cock”, he breathed heavily, waiting until Stiles was up and straddling his hips again.

With one hand on Darren's chest and the other behind his back for guidance, Stiles sank down on Darren again. He bit his lips and his hand curled into a fist as he got filled, the length now reaching even deeper into him.

Rolling his hips experimentally, Stiles shuddered. Darren was stroking up his thighs with big hands only to settle on his hipbones.

“You're taking it so well, Stuart”, he praised him.

A weak smile stretched around Stiles' lips, only to fade away with the following moan as he moved up and down. Darren helped him, gripped him to intensify the movement and pleasure of it. The force of it made Stiles hard cock slap against his own stomach over and over again. Soon both of them groaned together, Stiles feeling the burning, hot sensation deep in his gut once again.

Only this time he didn't hold back. His vision blurred, he only felt. Felt the vehemence, the heat and pleasure of Darren entering his body over and over again. Stiles threw his head back and let the pleasure take over his body. Spurts of come dripped down his cock, only to coat Darren's skin.

The rush of the orgasm blocked his senses for a few moments, but as he came back down he could feel the extended claws on his skin and he opened his eyes to see Darren's eyes flashing blue for a short moment until they shut close. And then he felt him jerk inside of him. The semen filling Stiles up.

He had a hard time holding himself up on Darren's chest, but he managed till Darren pulled him down for a final kiss. Slow movements of their lips with licking into each others mouths, relaxed.

They looked into each others eyes for a long moment, their breathing stopped still. It was intimate. A sparkling sensation lit up on Stiles' skin. He felt open, raw and it was weird, because it was new.

“Cut”, Josh yelled way too loudly for Stiles' taste and ended their moment without mercy, sending Stiles back into reality.

The shooting was done. Cut off. Just like that.


	7. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos! We love every single one of them <3
> 
> Because I'm kinda bored and don't want to go to bed, I just post the next chapter.
> 
> So...have fun reading it!

The yelled " cut " brought Derek back to reality and out of the little cocoon the sex somehow created around them. When he looked into Stuart's eyes he forgot for a moment that they weren't a real couple. That they just had sex because it was their job, but still...it felt so  right with him, like they belonged together. He never had this feeling before. He wanted to hold Stuart and never let go.

"I think you have to get out and off of me", murmured Stuart after another intense staring moment. Derek wanted to whine at that comment. He wanted to stay inside Stuart for possibly forever.

"I don't want to, it's so comfortable", he whispered more to himself than Stuart, who smirked: "Well you could stay, but Josh looks like he doesn't feel the same way..."

With a not so quiet "humpf" Derek entangled himself from Stuart. Now was usually the moment he searched for his clothes and tried to hurry to the shower, but he actually wanted nothing more than to stay with Stuart and bask in the afterglow. Never had he had a partner that seemed to complete Derek and his wolf the way Stuart did.

"I never expected Josh to be someone who ruined my afterglow..." Stuart complained quietly, which caused Derek to snort. Yeah, Josh normally let his actors just be after they finished.

"Are you ready to do some close up shots for the promo on the website?" a voice beside the bed asked.

"Why do we have to them now? Didn't you get enough footage so you can make some stills to go online? I don't know about Darren, but I'm a  little fucked out..." Somehow that comment flattered Derek immensely. He did that. He had seen some behind the scenes videos of Stuart and his former partners and he never said something of the like.

"Of course I could do that, but I'd like to have some shots of your ass. You know how people get off on that..." With a grumble Stuart rolled himself to his front and because Derek liked to take a look himself, he kneeled behind him. Derek's hands were on Stuart's ass and spreading those cheeks, before he could even make the conscious decision to do so. 

"Yeah just like that", he heard Josh's voice which, again, brought him out of his revery. "Maybe sniff him a little?" Came the suggestion, which Derek's wolf was just too happy to comply. So he ran his nose from Stuart's neck down to the point where his own come was slowly leaking out of the other guy. But before Derek could even think about doing anything about it Josh said "Okay, that's it. You can shower now." And destroyed again Derek's fantasies.

Showering was the last thing on Derek's mind. Showering meant to wash away Stuart's scent. If Derek got away with it, he'd never shower again just to keep Stuart's scent on his body.

"So...see you next time?" Stuart asked when he finally sat up. He sounded extremely unsure and Derek wanted to comfort him, tell him they didn't need to part ways right away, but that was something he had never done before. He wasn't sure what hanging out with Stuart could mean.

Hell, hanging out with him was just the tip of the iceberg. He wanted to get to know him better, maybe text him random things or...even meet his friends and let Stuart meet his. All things that were highly unprofessional, but would make his life so much better. He didn’t even know Stuart’s real name, well maybe Stuart  was  his real name and he didn’t use a pseudonym like Derek did.

Something in Derek kind of snapped and he said ‘fuck it’ to all his concerns, because Stuart’s big brown eyes got to him.   
  
“How about we shower and then go and eat something. I kinda have a craving for something really unhealthy”, Derek proposed which brought new life into Stuart’s eyes, who seemingly couldn’t nod fast enough.

“That would be so awesome!” he gushed and got off the bed only to stagger slightly and Derek to reach out. “Wow, I definitely need some nutrition after the ride you gave me”, Stuart joked with a wink, which caused Derek’s cheeks to redden slightly.

“Well then, see you in a few and don’t die inside the shower. I kinda need you”, Derek tried to get out without embarassing himself anymore. Stuart just nodded and went to his dressing room. Derek couldn’t help himself and stared after him, how his gait wasn’t as sure as it had been before the shoot. It made Derek proud that he did that.

Derek himself hurried through his shower, not only to keep some of Stuart’s scent, but also to be ready as fast as possible, not wasting any time. who knows. Maybe Stuart would chang his mind and disappear suddenly.

With still wet hair Derek appeared in the hallway leading to the exit and waited for Stuart to arrive. It seemed that Derek could’ve taken a bit longer to get ready, but that chance had passed, so he had to wait. He could always check his emails and send his family a heads up like “staying a little longer in San Francisco, don’t worry”, but he thought he could still do that later. If he did it now, they would want to have answers as to why he took longer to get home.

“Sorry, sorry you had to wait”, Stuart gasped while nearly knocking Derek over.

“Don’t worry, I was a little over eager to get going”, he answered with a slight blush to his cheeks. No matter how old he got, he still couldn’t get over being embarassed by nearly everything.

They went outside and down the sidewalk to a restaurant they discovered when they were in the office to their first meeting and fitting.

“I can’t wait to drink another one of their milkshakes”, Stuart said excitedly. Last time Stuart said something like that, too, which led to Derek questioning the truth about Stuart being of age, no adult Derek knew liked “swirly thingy” milkshakes or said things like that.

They got a booth for the two of them to get comfortable after a long and hard working day. As Derek said they deserved such a reward after their long and hard day, Stuart snorted while murmuring “Yeah,  that  it was…”, which Derek found utterly adorable. It seemed no matter what Stuart said or did Derek couldn’t help himself but to feel attracted to the guy.

“Man that was a smooth shoot”, Stuart commented after they placed their orders for fries, burgers and extremely sweet milkshakes, not really Derek’s style of food, but he could make exceptions.

“Are your shoots usually different?” Derek enquired interested. He never had any problems while shooting, well no real problems except the last time he shot with Andrew but that was history now.

“Well...sometimes it’s really hard for me to stay serious. Or my comments are not appreciated by my partners and we have to repeat the scene. Most people don’t like my sense of humour and get butthurt really easily. Or the one time I had a solo shoot and the dildo or vibrator, whatever it was, was  Hulk green  with a purple base, do you now how hard I had to laugh at that and try to keep from saying something like “It’s going to Hulk smash my ass”...yeah...that was a time the producer wanted to strangle me…” Derek could easily imagine Stuart’s giggle fit while staring at the thing he should shove up his ass. He was not comic nerd, but even he could see the joke in there.

“That nearly tops my younger sister’s idea to accompany me to my first shoot. I didn’t exactly tell them what kind of short film I was shooting and she found it extremely fascinating to be on a film set. Luckily I could prevent her from coming with me. After that I told my family what I did for a living…” Derek gave one of his best anecdotes, which brought another row of giggles out of Stuart.

“Oh my god! How old was she then?” he pressed out during another flash of giggles.

“Maybe 18? I’m not really sure…” Was it that long ago that Cora wanted to keep him constant company?

“That makes me glad to be an only child. One of my friends comes from a huge family. She complains that it’s never quiet or was never quiet when she was still in school. But siblings also mean all the fun things like picking on them and always having someone around to hang out with...I only have my friends, which is mostly enough, but someone blood related my age would be awesome…” Stuart told him with a wistful smile. Derek could only nod, he couldn’t even imagine how his life would be if he had no siblings. He definitely wasn’t made out of the stuff to be an only child.

Their chatter accompanied them during their dinner and even through dessert which consisted of a huge sundae they shared. Derek wished he met Stuart under different circumstances. They got along really well, which made it quite hard to separate and go their individual directions to their hotels.

“Thanks for the evening, I had so much fun. We should definitely repeat that after our next shoot”, Stuart said, while walking backwards away from Derek. Derek just smiled in answer, he was already in too deep with the guy. They shouldn’t meet up more than they had to. But when had Derek made wise decisions in his life? Probably never...so he said “Sure, see you next time!” and walked away towards his hotel.

  
  


-*-*-*-*-

 

Bright and early the next day Derek made his way home back to Beacon Hills. He was still not so sure about the dinner with Stuart. Maybe he should keep his business life separated from his private one. At least he didn’t tell Stuart his real name and where he was from.

After passing the city limits to Beacon Hills, Derek made a beeline for the nearest grocery store, because he was sure someone ate all the things he kept in his fridge, also was there a great possibility his sisters and Erica would show up in a few hours. So he made his shopping trip short, but effective and brought his goods home. Just after he finished putting everything away, the doorbell chimed.

Derek made his way to the door and let the person or persons in. He wasn’t surprised to see his sisters entering his home.

“Derek you’re home!”,they chorused to which Derek rolled his eyes. Of course he was home, how else would they get into his loft? Oh right: they had keys to his home.

“Yes I am, no I didn’t cook. We’re ordering something when Erica is here”, he answered the questions he knew were coming. “But I bought snacks so you can get those while we wait…”

He couldn’t end his sentence before the doorbell chimed again, which was no doubt Erica in all her glory.

“So, how was shooting with boywonder?” was the first thing Erica asked after they ordered their food.

 

“It was...intense. We got along really well and he is so cute and...I can’t do this anymore. I want him. We went to dinner after our shoot. I never get something to eat with my partners. Most of the time I refuse the offer and now I initiated it?! What the hell is wrong with me?” Wow, so this word vomit wasn’t what Derek had been expecting, he didn’t even know where it came from. 

 

“Well you’re getting to this age where you want to build your own family…” said Laura with a mean grin, which made sure she was just joking, to which Derek responded to with a raised middle finger. His sisters were born to torment him, he just knew it.

 

“No, you don’t understand. I really want to keep him, I want to introduce him to everyone. Which means I can’t do this again, but I  need  to do this...for the rest of my life...I’m so fucked…” Derek said with a resigned sigh.

 

“You could just shoot with him, take him out afterwards and charm him off his feet?” Erica said after a moment of contemplation.

 

“Because that works so well with Derek…”, Cora mumbled. Really, Derek hated his life! He hoped they weren’t that harsh when Seth started going out with girls...or boys...or whatever…

 

“Hey, he could always charm him with his dick!” Erica said with a smile, which brought a shudder out of his sisters, “No cute, brown haired twink with lips to die for and quote an amazing ass unquote, could refuse to be with you…” Derek decided to search for new friends. He desperately needed some. While he came to this decision, he missed the surprised glint in Cora’s eyes, like a few dots suddenly connected and made a whole new picture for her.


	8. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha, everyone! Long time no see, huh?  
> Anyway, I haven't said it before, so ... I just wanted to thank you all for the great responses to this story, I'm still overwhelmed every time I look at the stats. Thank you so much!!! <3

„Stiles, I don't want to hear it anymore!“

“But-”

“No, buts.”, Allison agreed, sighing next to Scott on the sofa.

“I hate you both”, Stiles groaned and flopped next to them dramatically, kicking Scott in the leg not so accidentally. Yeah, he was being stupid again, but Scott and Allison didn't help him at all with their 'we're such a happy couple and make you feel bad about having a fucked up love-life'-act. Okay, maybe they did this all the time, but it bothered Stiles so much right now.

The shoot happened a couple of days ago and Stiles was still confused and aroused, depending on the time. At night he was mostly aroused and took it out on his sex toys, but it wasn't right. By daylight he was mostly whining about what he was supposed to do now. For days. Which was the reason Scott and Allison had it up to there.

“You're just making things difficult, Stiles”, Allison eventually said, not so much interested in the movie Scott picked.

“How am I making things difficult?! How?”

“You could just call him, say you want to meet him again. Not for work-reasons.”

“Yeah”, Scott agreed halfheartedly, more paying attention on the robots on the TV screen.

“Guys, how many times do I have to tell you this? I can't just call him, because I don't have his number, I don't even know his real name! So, I'm not the one who makes things difficult. Besides, he told me about his previous partner and let me tell you he isn't interested in anything right now, which includes dating, relationships and all that stuff.”

“But you told me, you were getting along well”, Allison chipped in and played with the remote in her hand.

Stiles just gave her an unimpressed side glance and sighed.

“Of course we had to, because it's our job. But … I don't know. It was weird that he said he was so annoyed by the things his previous partner did, but then he went out to eat something with me. Maybe I'm just interpreting too much into this.”

With a groan, Scott snatched the remote out of Allison's hand and paused the movie. They both sat up isimultaneously, turning towards Stiles.

“Then just ask him next time and you will see, Stiles. You're making such a drama out of this, I haven't seen you freaking out like this since back in high school when you thought- no wait, dreamed that this guy, I don't even know his name anymore, was going to ask you out. I already told you back then, that you just have to ask, like I did with Allison”, Scott told him calmly, making Stiles feel bad for being such a downer right now.

“I don't even know if there's going to be a next time ...”

Allison and Scott exchanged a long, annoyed look before they both pushed Stiles down until he fell down from the sofa, his back hitting the hard floor.

“Ouch!! What the hell was that for?”, he yelled and sat up to rub his spine.

“For you to get up and do something useful, like go and make some popcorn or just call your agent, she can probably find out his number”, Scott said and pressed the play button again.

Mostly annoyed by himself and his shitty, indescribable mood, Stiles got up and went into the kitchen to put a bag of popcorn into the microwave, so that Scott and Allison could enjoy their movie all by themselves. He already disturbed them long enough.

But he just didn't know what to do or even think. Like, that had probably been the best sex he ever had in his entire life and time working as a porn actor. Not because Darren had a nice dick that reached just the right places, or because of his strength or whatever. More like Stiles had felt something, like a connection. Something clicked between them and made the shoot so much easier and smoother than ever. And Stiles knew, he wasn't the only one who felt like that, Darren was also aware that there was something, which is why they didn't want to part.

However, Stiles couldn't say if it just was due to the fact that Darren was a werewolf, who was looking for someone or something else.

Lost in his thoughts, Stiles startled as someone suddenly touched his shoulder.

“Hey, I just came to get the popcorn”, Allison smiled at him gently, in her usual way of showing that she was worried.

“And maybe because I want to give you some advice.”

Stiles took a short look into the microwave to make sure the bag wasn't burning – Scott managed that one time – before he nodded.

“I know, I'm not familiar with the business you're working in – and I don't want to – but I want you to be aware of the fact that things change, priorities change, a person changes and just because this guy once said he doesn't want to mix work and private life, doesn't mean it's going to be like that forever. But, what I'm not saying is that you should annoy him and act like he's the one. Just ask him next time and things will work out. Trust me, Stiles.”

Stiles appreciated her words, he really did. But his head was still all over the place. He offered Allison a thankful smile and hug, before she grabbed the bag of popcorn out, poured it into a bowl and went back into the living room.

He needed someone who knew how werewolves really were. Not like Scott, who had been bitten and was still practicing even after years of being one.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he simply typed “emergency, need to talk to you asap” and sent it to the only werewolf he knew who would have the right words for this situation. Only a few minutes later Cora replied with “only if you buy me dinner. 8, usual place. xx”

 

\- - - - -

 

Cora was already waiting for Stiles, as he stopped his car next to her favorite Italian restaurant.

He walked up towards her and extended his arms for a hug, but to Stiles' surprise Cora hesitated for a moment, looking at him with a confused look before she finally snuck her arms around his body.

“Do I have something on my face?” Stiles laughed, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

“No, just ...”, Cora began but didn't finish her sentence, she rested in Stiles' arms a bit longer than usual and suddenly he could hear a low sniffing sound. He backed off looking at her with the probably exact same confused expression as her.

“Why are you sniffing me, you freak?”

“You smell like ...”

But as soon Stiles understood what he was probably smelling like, he began to laugh.

“I smell like another wolf, yeah I know. No need to freak out.”

Cora still stared at him for another moment, until she only nodded and let it go for the moment.

“Come on, I'm super hungry! And you're still paying if you expect me to listen to your problems or whatever you call it this time. Advice is charged extra in form of cocktails. ”

“You're so rude today, did one of the kids use the drum sticks as chopsticks or what's going on?” Stiles asked as they entered the restaurant, a waiter immediately leading them to a table near the window. They both sat down, reaching for the menu cards they were offered, even though Stiles already knew what he was going to order.

Cora flipped through a couple of pages, before she closed the menu and sighed loudly.

 

“It's just … you know I've been teaching bass only for over a year now, since I'm still new to it too, right? I never have any troubles with all my other classes and mom knows I'm trying my best, but I just can't get it right with those boys”, she told Stiles, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“What's the deal? Are they not paying attention to you?”

 

“No, they are, but they expect something else than the things I teach them. Well, what can you expect from 15 year old high school kids who want to start a band, become famous and get on the road?! That's not exactly what their parents have in mind when they pay for their education they get in our school. I just sometimes have this feeling that they don't even care about the classes and don't appreciate the knowledge I share with them, like that's not something they can just look up on Youtube”, Cora went on rambling and Stiles really felt sorry for her. He knew Cora was capable of dealing with kids really well, which was something natural in her entire family, but teenagers and their puberty hormones were a whole different story. And she was already giving her best, despite of the fact that she only learned to play bass.

“Why don't you ask someone else to teach your class?” Stiles offered. But before Cora could answer a waiter came up to them and they placed their usual orders with one extra cocktail for Cora. As he left, Cora began to sigh again and played with the saltshaker on the table.

“Well, I could, but there's only one other teacher, who's already busy enough. I wish I could just ask Derek, because he used to teach occasionally, but you know … he's obviously also too busy.”

“That sucks, I'm so sorry. But you will handle them eventually, I mean you can handle me and I'm already a very difficult person. God knows how you manage to do that.”

Stiles offered her a comforting smile, which at least made her look a bit less frustrated.

“Alright enough about me”, Cora announced finally, folding her hands on the table, “you needed an emergency talk, so shoot!”

“Uhm, I would suggest we eat first and then talk?”

She immediately pulled up one eyebrow before she made a grimace.

“Oh god, Stiles! You are not about to tell me something job related, are you? I do-”

“No, no, no, it's not!” he interrupted her, leaning forward on the table, but of course Cora could hear that he was lying.

“I don't wanna hear about it, please. I've already got enough images in my head every time Derek comes back from work and I just recently had the pleasure of hearing enough in too many details.”

“I promise you I won't tell you anything about it, alright?”

Stiles waited a short moment until she surrendered after an exaggerated eye roll, leaning back in her chair.

“I'm so gonna need another drink after this.”

“Yeah, me too ...”

They switched the topic to Cora and her unsuccessful search for a potential boyfriend, but soon after their food arrived. Stiles dug into his spaghetti carbonara while Cora enjoyed her classic lasagna.

Stiles was glad to have Cora as a friend, because she took his mind off from all the confusing thoughts for a while despite of the fact that she didn't even know yet what was wrong. It was calming to chat with her again and also hear what was going on in her life. Soon they finished their meals and were sipping on Cocktails and laughing about old party stories from years ago.

“So, you wanna tell me what happened at work?”, Cora asked after they relived the one time Stiles accidentally mistook a vase for his glass when he was drunk only because Cora retrieved the flowers and put the vase right in front of him, laughing her ass off afterward for at least 20 minutes.

“No details?”

“Yeah, no details”, she nodded and waited, her finger playing with the straw of her drink.

Stiles took a couple of breaths, gathering his thoughts before he finally spoke.

“Okay, so … you've already smelled it on me – god that sounds so weird – I've been filming with a new partner, who's a werewolf. Everything's good, but kind of not. Like I know he's a fan of mine and I recently just discovered him, really nice guy. Dark hair, stubble, green eyes that sparkle blue when he's on the edge of shifting, muscles, but just the right amount and so on. The problem is that during our shoot it kind of felt different. I'm probably just imagining that part, but he said himself that he didn't want to leave and stuff like that. We got to know each other a bit better by going out to eat something later that day and he even agreed to doing that again if we have to shoot again in the future. The only problem – no wait – the two problems are: First of all, he told me about his previous partner and how he practically invaded his privacy, which is something he isn't very fond of. This leads me to problem two. I consider myself also a person who differentiates between private life and work, but with him – his name is Darren by the way – I just … I don't know. I want to get to know him more, be close to him. Do I sound pathetic? Yes, I do. That's why you're looking at me like I'm completely out of my mind”, Stiles ended his long story.

The only answer he got was a “What's his name again? Darren?”

“Yeah. Darren Hayden ...”

Stiles looked her over skeptically, because he was sure she knew nothing about any gay porn actor. No, nope, that wasn't possible.

“And green eyes that flash blue in wolf form?”

“Yes. What the hell, Cora? Do you know him?” Stiles leaned forward and he felt his heart stuttering in what felt like shock and hope at the same time.

But in the next moment Cora began to smirk before she fully started to laugh.

“No, I don't know him, sorry.”

“I swear to god, one day I'm gonna have a heart attack because of a werewolf.”

He exhaled loudly and took a big gulp of his drink, still waiting for an answer from Cora.

“Seems like you've got a little crush on someone there”, she teased him, what was kind of a lame response to Stiles' situation.

“It's not a crush. I've had plenty of those on other people and I know what they feel like, but that's something else.”

Cora seemed to be very amused by Stiles' problem, because she still got that smirk on her face, like Stiles was missing something very obvious in this moment.

“So, you want to say … that after one day you are in love with this guy?”

“NO!” he groaned, rubbing his hand over his face, “Come on, Cora. Help me here. I'm not a freaking creature of the night, I don't know what it's like and what habits come with it. And I just want to know if you think there could be something between us and if you also think I should … I don't know, ask for his number, get to know him better even though he doesn't like it?”

Stiles was on the verge of freaking out again, he could feel it. He was so confused and he just couldn't handle it. Eventually Cora dropped her game of smiling mysteriously and placed her fingers on his hand gently, stopping the twitching of it.

“Look, Stiles. The only thing I can tell you in relation to werewolves is that it's not easy to trust someone that quickly, but if it's the right person it also feels right - logically. So, my advice is, that you should go for it, ask him the next time you see him or … I don't know … get his number from his agent or something. Otherwise it's going to be a missed opportunity. You know, people change on a daily basis and only because you said you don't want to mix up your private life with your work related stuff, doesn't mean it's gonna be like that forever. Just try, you've got nothing to lose, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Stiles laced their fingers together for a moment and smiled at her.

“Thank you.”

“It's alright, I've got a cocktail and a nice dinner with a very nice friend in return.”

“Aww, stop it.”

“I'm the nice friend by the way”, Cora chuckled and they both finished their drinks.

Later on after they paid, they stood in front of Stiles' car and Stiles felt a lot better than the days before. Yeah, the things were still complicated and they would be like that for a while, but he was glad to hear the same advice from two very smart women in his life, he trusted. And if Allison and Cora say that things change and he should take a shot, of course he was going to do that.

He hugged Cora a bit longer than necessary, while she sniffed him once again, probably thinking Stiles was not going to notice. He didn't say anything about it, just let her do her werewolf stuff.

But before he could get in his car after saying goodbye, Cora turned around and walked up to him again.

“Hey, Stiles! I completely forgot, but I wanted you to ask if you want to come to Seth's birthday in a few weeks?”

“Your little brother?” he asked a bit surprised, why she would invite him.

“Yeah. We are gonna have a little party for him, just the family and some of his friends. My mom already invited Scott, so she thought I could ask you as well.”

“Uhm, alright … if your family is okay with that I would love to.”

Cora beamed at him and hugged him again shortly, while Stiles only wondered what made her so happy about it. Maybe she just wanted him to be closer to her family or pack or something, since he still smelled different to her. He wasn't quite sure, but it was alright as long as she was happy.


	9. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no post...sorry for that, but real life can get in the way.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments, subscriptions and bookmarks! We love every single one of them (I think I say this everytime, so....sorry, but not really.)
> 
> After Emergencyy read this chapter she asked me how much porn I actually watch, which is...none? My mind seems to be a really dirty place, so enjoy reading!
> 
> I tried to find all mistakes, so please forgive me, if I overlooked some.

Derek opened his email client and wasn’t so sure if he’d rather close it again or not. There was a huge amount of mails from his management. Those could mean anything, ranging from “you’re fired! Never show your face again!” to “your last video was so successfull we want to see more of you, show up ASAP!”

He was aware that it was rather unlikely he got emails to tell him he was fired, but the remark of him being a solo worker for the time being after Andrew refused to work with him, came through email. So he was cautious which news they brought.

But then again the video of Stuart and him had been released the day before, so maybe it were just alerts to inform him how it was doing in relation to other releases the week before. So Derek took a deep breath and opened the first mail. It was a request for him to call as soon as possible, which brought knots to Derek’s stomach. Maybe Stuart didn’t want him again. Has he been too pushy? Maybe Stuart didn’t want to eat with his partners and was just too nice to decline Derek’s proposal.

Slightly discouraged Derek opened the next mail, which was a statistic of how well the video was doing. It was at the top of the list, even though it was the newest one of them all. Maybe they wouldn’t tell him he needed a new partner - again - but wanted to invite him to another shoot sooner than expected.

The last mail Derek opened confirmed his suspicion. They wanted him and Stuart for another video. If possible for the next week. That was one thing Derek didn’t expect. He knew they both were pretty popular in their own rights, but together they seemed to top everything. A smile he couldn’t lose began to form on Derek’s face, which made him glad he was home alone. His family would just tease him because of his facial expressions like they always did.

One thing he was disregarding at the moment was, that Stuart maybe wasn’t able to make it to the shoot or it was completely canceled because of the extremely short notice. It was pretty unusual to schedule a shooting with such a short amount of time during the previous shoot and the upcoming one.

Ignoring these possibilities Derek gave his agent a call to tell them he was available the next week, so they could call him if anything changed, which was completely up to Stuart.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

It seemed nothing changed over the course of the week and Derek found himself again in his dressing room. He wasn’t prepared. He really wasn’t. He wanted to see Stuart again…outside of their shootings, for longer amounts of time. Derek was so fucked.

He took a deep breath, straightened his clothes - well not really, for todays shoot he was wearing a simple T-shirt and shorts. Nothing fancy or extraordinary, just right for an ‘after workout’-scene. Maybe he should do some sit-ups or crunches to get his muscles in form for the scene, but...were the people even looking how his muscles bulged, when they could see Stuart on his knees? He knew he wouldn’t look at the top with a bottom like Stuart. Derek was sure, that someone should put him down, when he was unable to get it up, while facing Stuart. But that was just his opinion.

“Five more minutes”, came a voice through the door of Derek’s dressing room. Well almost showtime. He could do this, he just had to shove Stuart around a little and shove his dick up his ass. He’s done it before. It couldn’t be too hard to do it again...except it was.

He didn’t just want to fuck Stuart. He wanted to take him out, which was a simple no-go in his profession. You couldn’t date your co-worker. It was bound to end in disaster.

Never in his life has Derek wanted more to run away and scream for his mom than in this moment, which gave Derek the chills. He should never think about his mom on set. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or puke after this thought. Maybe both.

“I can do this”, Derke murmured to himself, before he finally opened the door and made his way over to the set. Halfway there he saw Stuart lounging on the bed they would use. He was wearing loose pants and no shirt, apparently he was supposed to be waking up, because Darren finally came home after his loooong workout totally worked up for something more carnal than mere sit-ups or push-ups.  
  
With Stuart looking like that Derek could completely get behind the idea of just opening the door and fucking like rabbits.

Still he felt kinda shy walking onto set and he had no idea why that could be the case. Derek waved to Stuart in greeting before getting grabbed by the producer and Josh, who told him what he should be doing. A little ‘honey I’m home’, no actual but kinda yes pouncing on the bed or maybe Stuart greets him in the doorway and immediately drops to his knees, because he likes the way Darren looks and smells after a hard workout. After that they had free reign over everything, they just had to remember to switch a few positions, but everything else was fair game.

Derek could get behind the idea of Stuart welcoming him at the door and getting started with the action. A twitch between his legs tells him everything about him is on board with that suggestion. So he told them he liked the idea of Stuart giving him a warm welcome home to start things off.

Sometime during their talk Stuart came over and he agreed to the suggestions as well. He even seemed eager to get started right away, which wasn’t possible, because the lighting had to be adjusted. Yes, shooting porn was really not that glamourous.

“What do you say, after I blow you a bit, we could go over to the bed, you open me up and bend me over?” Stuart suggested casually as if they were talking about the weather and not fucking each other’s brains out.

“Or we could make good use of the jockstrap they had me put on and you eat me out, while I’m telling you what I’m about to do with you…”, Derek gave back which resulted in a little moan from Stuart.

“You can’t just say stuff like that if I’m expected to last! Have you any idea how often I thought about just biting your ridiculous ass cheeks? No probably not, but I have and it always resulted in a very good time for me”, Stuart rambled, his cheeks got darker with every word he said and in the end it seemed he was regretting ever opening his mouth. Derek not so much, if he had been able to right this moment he would have gripped Stuart and thrown him onto the bed and fucked him senseless...well in a few minutes that’s what he was going to do, he just had to be patient. Which was easier said than done. Patience really was none of his virtues.

“Yeah but now you can show me...I believe our audience would be extremely excited. It’s something they haven’t seen before and today I’m really in the mood…”, Derek teased further. Now that he smelled the figurative blood, he wasn’t able to let it go.

“Oh it’s on. It’s so on. I’m gonna rim you so hard that you won’t know what hit you! In the end you’ll be begging for me to fuck you!”  Stuart probably wanted to sound threatening, but Derek fought down a shiver and asked in a rough voice “Promise?”. To which Stuart turned his head lightning fast and looked Derek over with ever widening eyes.

Yeah, their shooting was off to a very good start.

“We’re ready when you are”, Josh shouted over, so they made their way on set. Derek’s shirt was sprayed with a little ‘fake sweat’ to make it seem he really did workout and Stuart’s hair was made a little more ‘bedhead’, as if that made any difference, when Derek pushed his fingers through it in a few minutes, but oh well...keeping up appearances.

“Get in position aaaand we’re rolling”, came Josh’s command. Derek opened the door and cried a cheerful “Honey, I’m home!” to which Stuart responded by scrambling off the bed and dropping to his knees before Derek even had the door closed.

“Oh someone seems to be really happy to have me back home, I haven’t been gone that long you know?” Derek continued in a teasing tone, which made Stuart groan.

“I know, but I’ve missed you...you and your manly after workout smell”, Stuart replied looking up into his eyes. Derek may not be an alpha, but this position appealed immensely to his wolf, so he petted Stuart’s hair and said “I know, but now I’m home and at you mercy…”

Stuart didn’t answer to that, he simply nuzzled his nose into the bulge created by Derek’s jockstrap and began licking the fabric of his shorts.

“You could also take them off...they are getting a little...hot”, normally Derek was against stupid porn talk, but right now he couldn’t care less. He was glad his brain was supplying more things than ‘mine’ and ‘bend over’.

“And take the fun away? But if you insist”, came finally an answer as Stuart pushed down Derek’s gymshorts to reveal the plain white jockstrap. Stuart made a noise as if Christmas came early and began his nuzzling anew, but this time Derek could feel the things Stuart did, which made him groan. “You like that? Me behaving all wolflike?” Stuart asked, still on his knees, still looking up, but now it felt as if he was in charge. “Yes”, he answered simply.

“Well then...”, was the only reaction before Stuart reached for the straps, which spanned Derek’s ass and let them snap against the cheeks, making Derek groan again. Stuart’s hand wandered to the front of the jockstrap, teasing around the edges before slipping inside and finally touching Derek’s dick. “Oh, what do we have here? It’s so firm and all mine. Think I should let it out to play?” Derek would deny to his dying they that he mewled at this suggestion and nodded his head yes.

“Okay, let’s see what is behind door three”, Stuart joked and Derek wondered if he talked this much at home during foreplay. “Oh yeah”, Stuart sucked in a breath through his nose, “You smell so good after going to the gym.” Derek could give no response to that, his brain had short-circuited, no one at home, try again later. And then Stuart had the audacity to lick over Derek’s cockhead, after freeing it from its constraints. It was as if the groan was punched out of him, he didn’t have to fake it. He was so wired up, everything Stuart did would make him groan.

“You smell good, you taste good...you’re so perfect”, Stuart muttered and Derek wasn’t sure if it was even conscious, but he shivered at those words.

“Suck me”, he pleaded. Maybe as the wolf he should have commanded, but that wasn’t his style and he really was at Stuart’s mercy. “All you had to do was ask”, was Stuart’s reply before he began to work. He sucked and licked as if his life depended on it. Derek searched for something to get a hold on, so his legs wouldn’t give out under him, but it was to no avail. He lost his footing and sprawled on the floor.

“Oops, did I do that?”, Stuart laughed, “Maybe we should go somewhere else...the bed for example. How about you bend over and I see what I can do for you and your poor, injured ass”, with every word he crawled further up Derek’s body, till he could say the last word into his ear, which made Derek groan again. Yes he was really fucked, he even forgot they were shooting porn until he saw the cameras again. Fuck his life!  
  
“If you insist. I’m not sure I fell that hard…”, Derek said even as he scrambled to get up on his knees and over to the bed. Bending over and presenting his ass to the camera was no hardship and he knew what his ass looked like, so there should be no complaints with what was to come next.

“Look at that ass, so perfect and round and...bubbly”, Stuart said directly behind him. “I could eat it all up!” And he did just that, from the sound of it, he sank to his knees, while grabbing two handfuls of Derek’s ass. Without much warning he got right to it and licked a stripe over Derek’s hole and up his notch.

  
“Yes, do that again”, he moaned. He couldn’t remember the last time someone rimmed him and Stuart was doing an excellent job. After a while he started little stabbing motions over his hole, which made Derek flex it and brought a groan out of Stuart. “Are you winking at me?” he laughed delighted, so Derek did it again. “Maybe we should get going or have you had other plans? Like...me on my back or riding you and taking your knot. I can feel it, you know? I can feel you’re getting closer and closer. It doesn’t help the fullmoon is just right around the corner. You can. If you want to...you can knot me. While you were toning your muscles, I was toning mine...I was playing with myself. Four fingers deep, the whole time thinking about you and taking your knot”, Stuart confessed. At least it sounded like a confession, the images those words elicited made Derek groan and hump the bed. Until now he hadn’t been aware how close to coming he was and Stuart was right, the base of his dick was swollen, as if his knot was just waiting to come out and play. Fuck he wanted to so bad.

“Get on your knees, then I can show you how good you can take me”, he growled. When did his fangs come out? Derek tried to reign in his instincts, he needed to be human to check Stuart’s preparation. As if his life depended on it, Stuart flailed to the head of the bed, already waiting on his knees, when Derek just made his way to standing and taking off the strap. He could see Stuart’s hole glistening in the spotlights, were the lube was trickling out or maybe he smeared it there. Just the thought of Stuart fingering himself made Derek want to lose control and just mount him. It was true what he said about the fullmoon, it was just a few days away and he was feeling it right now.

“Give me the lube”, Derek ordered while making his way behind Stuart, admiring his ass, wanting to bite it...claim it. So he did just that, biting litely at one cheek, which made Stuart groan and thrust into the air in front of him. Derek gave some lube onto his fingers and tested Stuart’s hole for resistence. When two fingers got no resistence, he tried a third one, which was let in without a problem, the fourth one got some resistence, but not for long and Derek could stretch Stuart some more. “Get your fingers out and give me the real thing”, he ordered even though he was at Derek’s mercy.

“Are you sure, you’re ready?”, Derek teased some more, but was already reaching for the lube to lube up his dick, “You know when I’m finally in, you won’t have long to change your mind, so do it now or live with the consequences”, Derek said, while stroking his dick. It was hard to not just jerk himself off on Stuart’s ass, but he resisted. “Are you ready?” a simple nod from Stuart and Derek was pushing in.

“That feels so incredible, maybe one day I let you fuck me, so you get to feel how good it is to slide into someone”, Derek teased, he knew Stuart topped from time to time, but never had Derek shot a video with himself as the bottom. They groaned in unison when Derek finally bottomed out. Derek set a fast pace which Stuart tried to match, but was unable to, when he didn’t want to fall flat on his face.

“Is that all you’ve got? Do me harder”, Stuart groaned when Derek apparently found his prostate. Just to tease him, he stayed on the course for a few more, extra hard thrusts. Derek could feel his knot swell, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop now.  
  
“Are you there yet? Soon I won’t be able to move that much”, he warned Stuart, who just groaned. With some careful maneuvering Derek was able to get them onto their sides, so Derek could still thrust and Stuart could jerk himself off. “We should get a mirror, so I can see you getting yourself off, while I fuck you”, Derek whispered just loud enough for the cameras and microphones to catch. Stuart groaned one last time and shot over the bedspread, which led to Derek’s own orgasm and final inability to move much more.

The ‘CUT’ was yelled and everyone gathered the things they had to get away as fast as possible.

“That was awesome, not what we had in mind, but awesome”, Josh gushed, which didn’t really register in Derek’s brain, too fucked out to care.

“You killed me”, moaned Stuart in front of him, which made Derek feel guilty.

“I’m sorry?”, he asked, but Stuart just shook his head.

“No, totally in a good way. Would do again!”, he exclaimed and Derek couldn’t help himself, he had to laugh, which made them both moan, because it jostled his dick still inside Stuart.

“So, how long till it goes down and we can go out and eat?”, Stuart asked conversationally, which Derek didn’t think was cute. Nope, not at all!

God he was so fucked!


	10. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Contains NSFW pictures! And also (minor) spoilers for Orange is the new black.
> 
> I would also like to thank you all so much, because we just passed 10.000 hits and IT'S AMAZING! I'm so grateful for every person who takes the time to read our story in their free time. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy coming up with ideas with raeupchen and writing. Thank you once again, you're the best! <3

A few hours later they were sitting in the same restaurant as last time and Stiles was sipping on his coke, waiting for Darren to return from the restroom. So far everything went absolutely perfect: the shoot was amazing, the staff had been satisfied with their work, which was always good. Darren also seemed to be satisfied and happy and Stiles kind of knew in the back of his mind that it was because of him.

The shoot really was amazing, even though Stiles had thought he was overacting a bit too much. But Stiles couldn't help himself sometimes, he always had this problem that the thoughts were just coming out of his mouth with no filter on, a talent not every of his previous partners appreciated. But with Darren it was different. He hadn't been acting to be honest, the want and desire he felt for Darren was real and so were his words. And it was obvious that this feeling was mutual.

The slightly stinging pain in his ass was still there. Understandable. He hadn't had a knot in too long. Way too long as he just noticed. No, but for real, it was kind of exceptional that Darren had been able to knot him after only one time. Usually it took weeks - if not months - for wolves to make a connection with a partner before they are able to do this. So, there was something between them. There had to be.

Despite from the high of their amazing sex, Stiles still felt on the edge of his nerves, simply because this time he didn't want to wait until he was going to see Darren again. No, Allison's and Cora's words were still in the back of his mind, so he planned on asking Darren for his number at least. But he still had no idea how he was going to do that or even when. There were not so many opportunities left since they were already finished with eating.

As Stiles saw Darren come back he took a deep breath, deciding now or never.

“So-”

“I was-”, they both started at the same time and Darren laughed, sitting down again, this smile still plastered on his face. Which did things to Stiles stomach he couldn't explain. Stiles gestured for Darren to start first.

“I just wanted to ask if we could exchange numbers, if that's okay with you?”

For a moment Stiles gaped at him before he started laughing loudly in relief. Which made Darren look at him with one eyebrow arched.

“What's so funny, don't you have a phone or something?”

“No, no .. sorry. Nothing”, Stiles giggled and pulled his phone out of his pockets, shoving it towards Darren.

He took it a bit hesitantly, still skeptical of what he had missed, but continued to type his number. Then he gave it back to Stiles, who dialed the number shortly so that Darren had his as well.

“You're not going to sell my number to anyone, right?” Darren kept asking and Stiles just smirked and shook his head.

“So that someone else has a chance before me? Nope, totally not my plan, dude.”

Once again their gazes met and there it was again: this melting hot feeling right behind Stiles' belly button, this desire to reach out and grab Darren by his shirt so that he could feel his lips again, chase after the unique, addictive taste of him. This time without getting said or paid to do it.

But having Darren's number was one small step into maybe the right direction. And Darren placing a short kiss on Stiles' burning cheek as their ways parted at the end of the day was another one.

 

\- - - -

 

“Scott, I need your help”, Stiles announced two days later as they were both eating their breakfast - leftover lasagna from the night before, when both of them actually had made an effort to cook something themselves.

Scott was chewing on a large bite and communicated with his eyebrows for Stiles to go on, instead of making a secret out of it. But as soon Stiles started and mentioned Darren's name, Scott rolled his eyes, swallowing and putting down the plate.

“No, I'm not getting you his number, you were capable of doing that the last time you saw him. I can't use Danny and his sneaky, hacker abilities again. At least not for something so ridiculous.”

“Like the last time we asked him to do this wasn't ridiculous, hm?” Stiles reminded him, but Scott just shrugged it off.

“Whatever. No, I don't want you to do this, because I am and was well capable of accomplishing said thing myself. Look.”

He shoved his screen into Scott's face, showing him Darren's number in his contact list, which was mostly just full with all the different stage names of his drag queen friends. Of course Darren’s name stood out in between them. Scott's face began to lit up and Stiles somewhat felt proud when Scott reached out and they high-fived.

“So, what's the deal? What do you need help with, then? Flirting technique? Because I'm the best at that, just ask Allison”, Scott took another bite of the reheated food, his lips stretching wide as he smiled with a full mouth.

“Oh yeah, Allison has showed and told me enough”, Stiles faked coughed, careful not to burst into laughter while he was filling his glass with more juice.

“You know that I can hear you clearly?”

“Fucking werewolves.”

Scott pointed his fork towards him, waiting for an explanation.

“Okay, so the thing is: I expected him to write me first, since I didn't want to bother him. He told me he was a bit busy these days with some family stuff and he wanted to get in touch with me as soon he got time, but it's been two days and it's kind of … strange? I mean, even if you're busy, you've got at least 2 minutes to write a message when you're taking a shit or something? So, I don't know what to do, if I should write him first or just wait. But what if ...-”

Scott sighed loudly, shaking his head in probably disbelief.

“You do know you sound like one of those people who have this '3 dates before the first kiss, sex or whatever' and are now questioning their own rules”, he pointed out.

Stiles' reply got stuck in his throat and he only stared at Scott, because he surely had a point. He actually sounded like that.

“Give me your phone!”

Still taken aback he just gave it over, asking himself if he really was that bad. Yeah, of course Stiles had principles, like he had before with not mixing private life and work together. Because that worked out so well with now having Darren's number and a possibility to get to know him better than just from days of shooting.

So, it wouldn't be a disaster if he was the one to actually text first, right? All those 'what if's were still in his mind, but there was a reason Darren asked him for his number first and why he kissed him on his cheek and why his freaking knot was in his ass two days before. God dammit, he had to get his shit together.

Scott's laughter made Stiles look up again and realize that he was clearly up to no good with that shit-eating grin on his face.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

Stiles almost knocked his plate over as he stood up to look what Scott was doing.

“This sounds nice, don't you think? Aaaand send-”

“NO STOP!” Stiles yelled, snatching the phone out of his hands, before Scott was able to actually send the message.

 

_**S >** Hey, Darren. This is Stiles. I was just wondering … Do you have a map? 'Cause I just keep getting lost in your eyes ;)_

“What's wrong? This is the ultimate pickup line that made Alison say yes to a next date. You can't go wrong with that.”

“Scott, he doesn't know me as Stiles ...”

Scott stayed silent for a minute before his index finger came up to his pursed lips, pressing against them and just looking at Stiles.

“What?”

“I mean, I get it this whole thing with different names, but … you know …?”

“No, I don't know. Explain?”

“On the one hand you want him to invade your private life, but on the other you don't tell him your real name.”

“I think it's a bit too soon for that. Besides, I'm still not sure if Darren Hayden is his actual name. There will be time for that later. But for now I don't want him to know, okay?”

Scott only frowned at him before reaching out with his hand again, silently waiting for Stiles to give the phone back.

With a sigh Stiles surrendered and sat down again, watching how the grin spread on his lips again.

“And send. This time for real. So, let's see how good I am at flirting with gay men.”

They continued to eat their breakfast and it was only shortly after when they were cleaning up the dishes Scott was too lazy to do the last few days that Stiles' phone vibrated, signaling a new message.

“That was fast”, Stiles commented, passing the wet mug over to Scott and quickly wiping his hands on his pajama pants.

_**Darren <** (Sorry, I totally forgot. My family and friends can be very distracting.) Are you tired? 'Cause you've been running around my mind all day_

_**S >** (It's alright, figured something like that. Besides: Is this a pickup-line battle now or what?)_

_**Darren <** (Only if you want to?)_

_**S >** (why are we writing in brackets?) And … no I rather want to talk to you_

_**Darren <** (don't know.) Okay, so … how are you doing? Did you recover from our shoot?_

_**S >** Still having trouble sitting, but oh well. It was worth it :D Besides from that I'm good. Wbu?_

_**Darren <** I was kind of hoping to hear that, tbh. Everything's fine, just a bit nervous_

_**S >** Asshole! Why? What's up?_

_**Darren <** I'm always like this after a shoot, worrying if the audience is gonna like it or not, I know … it's stupid_

_**S >** Of course it's stupid! -_

Scott cleared his throat loudly until Stiles was finally looking up from his phone, not able to finish the message.

„What?“

„You have this smile on your face, which I usually only see when you bought a bunch of games in the Steam summer sale.”

Only then Stiles realized that his cheeks were actually a bit hurting from smiling.

“Oh, Stiles. No need to turn red. I know that feeling and I'm very, very happy for you. But can we please finish this?” Scott pointed with his thumb towards the still dirty dishes.

“Yeah, just let me send this.”

 

_**S >** Of course it's stupid. I was there and I can tell you that you were fucking amazing. Besides, Josh was also over the moon and he's not even gay. So, don't worry. They're gonna send us the results first and you will see yourself that we're a pretty good pair :)_

 

\- - - -

 

_**Darren <** Did you ever realize screw rhymes with me and you?_

_**S >** Oh god, is this part two of stupid pickup-lines?_

_**Darren <** I'm just bored and there's nothing good on TV right now. So … If I flip a coin what are my chances of getting head?_

_**S >** Ever heard of Netflix? Well, 100% if you were here right now._

_**Darren <** All of the shows I started watching were just boring, so I kind of quit after 3 episodes. Any recommendations?_

_**S >** Oh how fortunate, I'm just the right guy for that. Any preferences? Genres you like?_

_**Darren <** Anything that keeps me busy until I see you again_

_**S >** Well, let's just be optimistic about this, so I'm gonna say 'Orange is the new black'. Takes you about 3 days to finish, 2 if you are like me and don't leave the sofa at all, not even for bathroom breaks. And If you actually are like me – feel free to come over and have marathons with me_

_**Darren <** 2/3 days is really, really optimistic. I'm gonna guess that we're gonna get the first result by then and it won't be online until the end of the week. Never heard of it? What is it about? I would love to do that …_

_**S >** Oh shut up, if the editors are gonna see the tape, he's gonna edit faster than he can jerk off to it. Well, you should probably look that up on wikipedia, because I'm probably going to throw out too many spoilers and I don't want you to be angry with me …..... well, actually that wouldn't be so bad. Are you into spanking? Don't answer that, I know you are!_

_**Darren <** …. Tell me_

_**S >** Knew it! :D Alright, so it's about this women, Piper Chapman - who gets into prison after some drug dealer business with her ex-girlfriend that happened years ago. She has a fiancee and their relationship is good (at least that's what she thinks). So, day one in prison she meets her ex-girlfriend and BOOM drama everywhere. There's also a bunch of other absolutely kick ass female characters. I really, really love this girl who thinks she's one of Jesus followers, hilarious. And this Italian girl, god I feel so bad for her even though she's kind of crazy. But … not giving away too much. You will love it, I promise!_

_**Darren <** You recommend a show about lesbians?_

_**S >** It's not about lesbians! Piper is bisexual. Trust me, it's the show at the moment. Your family is probably watching it too, so you will have something to talk about with them._

_**Darren <** Not sure if my sisters are into that sort of thing, but I will give it a go. Tomorrow. Or so._

_**S >** You won't regret it. So, what are you doing then? Thought you were bored_

_**Darren <** Nothing. Waiting. Breathing. Living. You?_

_**S >** You sound so deep :D I'm reading, even though I have other important things to do_

_**Darren <** I do not only sound deep. I can also be deep. Inside of you. What are you reading?_

_**S >** Hmmmmmm. I like that even better. Just some old Batman issues I found while cleaning up._

_**Darren <** Me too. So I guess you're more of a DC fan?_

_**S >** How do you know that?_

_**Darren <** Your Batman underwear kind of gave it away_

_**S >** Hahaha. I love them and they're kind of a thing now. Actually, I like DC and Marvel the same, but Batman … you can't beat Batman._

_**Darren <** Agreed._

_**S >** I knew there was a reason we are getting along so well :D_

 

\- - - -

 

The next days went on like that and Scott was slightly annoyed by the amount of attention Stiles was giving his phone instead of the things he had to do, such as chores or going to get some pie for the family dinner with his dad and Melissa, which they had to reschedule.

It took Scott at least one hour of talking and complaining until Stiles finally gave in and drove to the next grocery store to get some pre-made cherry pie. It also took Stiles 20 minutes after he got back into his car with the pie placed on the passenger seat to actually leave the parking lot and drive back to the apartment.

The problem (well, for Stiles it wasn't a problem to be honest, but for Scott and everyone else in his private life) was that the conversation with Darren just flowed so smoothly, they found so much to talk about and it never stopped. Whether it was hobbies, interests in music, movies or books, stories about their childhood and teenage years or experiences in the porn business. This all mixed together with a good amount of more pickup-lines, innuendos and flirting on a very nsfw level. You could also say that they were basically sexting. Stiles had to be careful not to accidentally send the messages to Cora.

Back at the apartment Scott was already dressed and ready to go and he waited with his arms crossed in front of his chest, leaning against the door frame of Stiles' room for him to finish. He probably was just checking that Stiles wasn't using his phone again. But that wasn't even an option right now, because Darren's last message had been a bit too much for Stiles. At least right now, because it clearly wasn't time for a hard-on when they had to be at their Dad's house soon.

Stiles really had no idea how their topic changed from him asking Darren for help what he should get Seth for his birthday (Which was just a few days away and Stiles had no experience without any siblings and Scott didn't count since he had always loved – or at least pretended to – everything Stiles ever gave him), to them deciding to maybe call each other when they get the first look on the finished movie, to finally getting to Darren sending him pictures after his workout.

 

_**Darren <** The last time I came home from the gym there was someone waiting for me, on his knees._

_**Darren <** Seems like it's just me tonight._

_**Darren <** I'm gonna take a shower now._

 

Stiles read the last messages the moment Scott hopped out of his Jeep and waited for Stiles to do the same. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he buried his phone deep inside of his pocket without replying, accidentally brushing against his slightly pulsing dick. So not the right time.

Scott tapped at the window, waving at Stiles to finally come out of there.

“You can discuss Birthday presents with Cora, you know? Maybe Darren can't help you, just saying”, Scott said to him as they walked up the small path to the door. Stiles shoved the pie into his hands and fished for his keys.

“Cora's also not much of a help since Laura always makes the best presents, besides: Darren also has a bunch of siblings, so he has to know something about presents, since his family hasn't abandoned him yet”, Stiles said, opening the door and not mentioning that he and Darren were so not texting about that right now. Not anymore.

“Dad, I'm home!”

“Mom, I'm home!” they both shouted at the same time and were greeted with Stiles' father peeking out of the kitchen, a bright smile on his face.

“Look at that, Melissa! Both of our boys actually on time and with pie in their hands. I'm so proud of you that you manage to that after moving out of your home”, he said and stepped out into the hallway to hug Scott first and then Stiles.

“God bless stores for making pies for us”, Scott stage-whispered towards Stiles as the Sheriff took the package out of his hands and disappeared in the kitchen again, while both of them took off their shoes.

“So, how are you doing? Everything good under your roof?” Melissa asked as they all sat down on the table, bowls of steaming veggies, potatoes and grilled fish on the table.

“Good, no accidents, no death threats, no Scott going after me, because I forgot to do the laundry. Everything's fine”, Stiles smiled, loading some food on his plate before passing the bowl to her.

“But that's just due to Talia's tips on how to keep myself under control even when something is getting on my nerves”, Scott shrugged and took the bottle of beer Stiles' dad was offering him with a short nod.

“Told you he can be stressful when you have him around all the time”, he said, placing some fish on his and Melissa's plate.

“Hey, I'm admitting my flaws and I'm trying to be a better person, alright? And where's my beer?” Stiles complained.

“You are driving tonight.”

Stiles frowned, but shrugged it off quickly, because his dad was right. Don't drink and drive. Even when you could also stay the night in your childhood bedroom. Whatever.

They all started eating, sharing stories of work and life from the past couple of weeks they haven't seen each other. Melissa telling about this girl that came in to complain for the fourth time that her asthma inhaler wouldn't work at all, but when she asked the girl to show her what exactly the problem was, she picked the inhaler out of her purse and honest to god started to spraying the contents around her neck like it was perfume. Scott laughed so hard that the carrots almost came out of his nose and Stiles was crying, a hand wrapped around his stomach that hurt.

“Sometimes I have no idea how you deal with all of that”, the Sheriff commented, picking up his bottle to take a sip, still recovering from the laughing.

“Well, can't be people breaking their bones and stepping on broken pieces of glass all the time. And those things makes it a bit more exciting.”

“Like saving lives is boring”, Scott chipped in.

“Or being a hero in general”, Stiles added to the round of compliments, which made Melissa blush a bit and look down at her plate. The Sheriff placed his arm around her shoulder, stroking her upper arm with his hand shortly and smiling at her with so much love in his eyes. Something Stiles missed seeing in his dad's eyes.

Scott bumped his shoulder and Stiles only nodded, smiling at each other and he shove the plate away from him.

“I don't know about you, but I really need some pie right now”, he interrupted eventually while Melissa started to stack the empty plates.

“Agreed”, his father joined in and after cleaning the table and putting the leftovers into boxes for Scott and Stiles to take home later, they all enjoyed one or maybe two pieces of delicious pre-made cherry pie that wasn't chewy or sticky at all in front of the TV, all of them squeezed together on the sofa.

“How's the pack doing, Scott?” Stiles' dad asked eventually, licking his thumb clean from the cherry filling. Stiles loved how awkward he still was with all of this supernatural stuff, even though it was common, but until Scott had been bitten he only ever had to deal with werewolves in his job. The entire Stilinski family was werewolf-free.

“Great, Talia sends greetings by the way. The music school is also doing just fine, even though Cora mentioned something about wanting to hire a new bass teacher, I guess?”

“Yeah, yeah. She mentioned it to me last week, that she has some problems with her class and she wants Derek to do that, but he's still MIA”, Stiles filled in and picked at the pie crust to eat it like a cookie.

“They're trying to figure something out,about that, but the pack is good. We're having our weekly meetings and training sessions, which happen with a lot less injuries by now”, Scott smiled and went on answering the Sheriff's question about the safety of the Beacon Hills preserve, while Stiles felt his phone buzzing in his pocket for at least the third time in the past minute.

He was sure no one besides from Scott noticed since they were listening to some classic rock on a music channel. After two more messages he decided to take his empty plate and sneak into the kitchen just to take a look.

 

_**Darren <** For real now, I want you here with me right now_

_**Darren <** I don't care if it's you on your knees or me. God, Stuart …_

_**Darren <** The dildo on my shower wall is nothing compared to you and I can estimate that without ever having your cock in my ass. Which is something that totally needs to happen someday._

_**Darren <** Please tell me you're still in for a call when the video comes in, please I need to hear your voice so bad._

_**Darren <** Jerking off alone used to be a lot more fun, just saying_

 

Stiles breath got stuck in his throat and he almost wanted to laugh, because it was insane: In the next room there was his family talking, having fun and then there was Darren, alone at home, horny and desperate for Stiles.

 

_**S >** I wish I could be with you. Watching you. Helping you. Sucking you. Fucking you. There are so many things I wanna do with you, you don't understand. And yes, yes, 1000x yes to that call._

_**Darren <** Finally a reply!_

_**Darren <** I found something in my bathroom while drying off. You're gonna like it …_

_**S >** What is it? A doppelganger? Because I would totally be in for some dp fun_

_**Darren <** Sadly, no. But dp doesn't necessarily involve 3 people._

_**Darren <** Can I enter your batcave?_

  


_**S >** Holy fuck._

_**S >** …...................................................._

_**S >** Yes, oh god yes. THAT'S GOING TO BE MY NEW BACKGROUND PICTURE_

_**S >** Holy hell, just so you know I'm at my dad's house right now and my best friend probably thinks I'm having a panic attack in the kitchen, because I'm having a bit of trouble with breathing, but HOLY FUCKING SHIT YES I IN FACT LIKE IT_

_**Darren <** ♥_

 

„Did you fall into the cherry pie or why is your face so red?“ the Sheriff asked as Stiles sat down in the living room again, placing one of the bigger pillows on his lap so that he could balance his plate with another piece of pie on top of it.

Scott cleared his throat, while Melissa giggled quietly, probably already knowing about it from Scott.

“Just choked on a big cherry, don't worry.”

“Pretty big cherry, probably”, Scott winked at him with a wide grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture source [x](http://thescienceofjohnlock.tumblr.com/post/48364325732/bacchus1313-bat-cock-i-really-hope-thats-a)


	11. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again all I can say is: thank you, thank you, thank you for your comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions, every single one makes our day again and again!
> 
> Because my dear partner in crime finished her chapter today, I get to update our story (technically I should write another chapter first, but you waited long enough).  
> I just betaed the chapter myself, if you find any mistakes: let me know, I won't bite.
> 
> The chapter contains HIGHLY NSFW pics, so be warned!
> 
> Have fun!

Even though Stuart seemed to really like the picture, if his enthusiastic answer was anything to go by, Derek kind of regretted sending it. He shouldn't be sending random dick pics to people but think about the present for his little brother. And he really should stop thinking about his family in situations revolving around sex. It was neither a good idea to have - instant boner killer -, but also a bad habit and it gave him the creeps.

So he really needed to get his little brother a present his mother would approve of, which was really easier said than done. His mother was picky, she didn’t want her youngest child to get something he wouldn’t use often. So things like videogames were out of the question.

Derek knew he had a problem, if he didn’t find anything for his little brother his mother would make his life a living hell. Nobody made her babies sad, even if the one making her babies sad was one of them. He had only one choice, so he grabbed his phone and speed dialed Erica.

 _“What do you want?”_ , she greeted with half a growl. He sincerely hoped it wasn’t one of those days.

“I need your help”, Derek confessed and cringed mentally. Yeah, really smooth.

  
 _“With what? Can’t get your little twink into bed with you?”_ , Erica teased which made Derek roll his eyes. Not everything was about Stuart!   
  
“No, I still need a present for Seth and if I don’t get one soon, I’ll be toast. No, I’ll be toastier than toast…So...please? Help?” He even made puppy eyes, even though Erica couldn’t see them, but maybe she felt them.

 _“Okay, meet me at the mall in half an hour. Don’t be late or I’m gone and then I’m getting all your stuff, when your mom murdered you”_ , she didn’t even let him say goodbye before she hung up. It really seemed to be a thing with her and just hanging up on him. What was his life?! Why were there so many women in his life who were out to make it as miserable as possible?

Derek got going, because he knew Erica wasn’t joking about getting the hell out of the mall, when he didn’t show up on time. So to get her on his good side he stopped at a coffeeshop and got her her favorite cookies. He would do anything to keep her as peaceful as possible. He suspected something was up with her, but didn’t want to assume, so he kept quiet.

Derek arrived a few minutes before his time was up, even with his short stop he had some minutes to spare. Erica was delighted so see him, when she showed up. She hugged him, then grabbed the bag with her cookies and began munching on them, while explaining she had the perfect present in mind for Seth.

So maybe that was why he had so many strong willed women in his life...or he was simply a masochist. No one would ever know!

While eating, Erica dragged Derek towards an electronic store, before Derek could even open his mouth to protest, that his mom wouldn’t be happy with videogames, Erica stopped him with a hand on his mouth.

“I know what Talia said and I’m not evil enough to drag you here, let you buy some videogame your brother is clearly too young for and then watch your mother tear you apart. There are other electronical devices Seth could use, you know?” Derek started to protest again “No, I won’t get you to buy a smartphone for him either, it’s something better, something he will use often, at every opportunity possible!” With that she grabbed his arm again and moved him inside the store. Derek was confused. What things could he buy here for Seth without his mother going all berserker on him?

“Tadaaa”, Erica exclaimed after they stopped. Derek was still confused.

“What?” Yeah, he was really versed in the English language…

“You’ll buy Seth a polaroid camera, some films for it and a book where he can put all the pictures he has taken…”, Erica explained to him like he was a little child and had problems understanding complex things.

“That’s…brilliant!”, burst out of Derek’s mouth. Erica preened, she liked to please Derek. Ever since Talia bit her, when she was a teenager, she looked up to Derek like to an older brother, which she never had. She was an only child because her parents feared any sibling of her could suffer from epilepsy, too. Erica also enjoyed family time at the Hale house, she gossipped with Laura and Cora or helped Seth with projects for school. Derek was sure Erica would be a great mother when the time came.

Derek bought the camera with some extra films and a photo album for Seth. He would buy some markers too, so Seth could document who was in which photo and when it was taken. It was definitely a present his mother would like. Seth liked to spend time outside, with the camera he could show his family what he had seen without shouting for them every few minutes.

“Thank you so much for your help”, Derek said to Erica after they exited the electronic store. “Without you I would have gone to Disney with him...again...and I don’t think mom would have accepted the ‘I had no time, I had a long shooting!’ excuse a second time.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. I’m just awesome. One day you can return the favor. Maybe with babysitting...I mean when the time comes. In the future”, Erica blushed while stammering sentence after sentence and Derek was just confused. What the hell was up with her?

“I’ll definitely would take my uncle responsibilites seriously”, he swore to which Erica simply threw her arms around him, before bolting from the scene. He knew that she could be strange, but this strangeness was extreme, even for her. Maybe he should talk to Boyd or he could just wait.

Right in this moment Derek got a text.

 **Stuart >** _Still need a present for my friend’s little brother. Any ideas?_

 **D <** _Sorry, I’m pretty shit at finding presents. Had to ask a friend to help me or else my mom would’ve killed me. Didn’t wanna die..._

Derek still couldn’t believe how easy his ‘relationship’ with Stuart was. Well relationship was said too much, he still wasn’t sure if Stuart was his real name or a pseudonym. He couldn’t bring himself to ask as it seemed like something he should already know.

Maybe he would manage the guts in a few days. How hard could it be to ask _“So is Stuart your real name? Darren isn’t mine. I’m Derek by the way…”_ God that sounded so lame, even in his own head.

Without anything else to do at the mall, Derek made his way back home. If he was looking at his phone at every red light, no one needed to know. He just liked to hear from Stuart, nothing less nothing more. Yeah right, even his half deaf human grandmother would’ve seen through this lie.

After closing his door behind himself, he got the long awaited message.

**Stuart >** _Sorry, just got called by a friend. She wants to go out tonight. Don’t wait up for me haha. I have to get ready now._

**D <** _Have fun, don’t drink too much._

Seriously? ‘Don’t drink too much’? Could he be any lamer? His message ringtone brought him out of his thought process:

  
**Stuart >** _I won’t but maybe I’ll make some irresponsible decisions tonight. You’ll see ;)_

Derek couldn’t answer this text. His brain came up with too many possibilities what Stuart could mean. Would he sleep with a stranger? It wasn’t as if they were a couple. Or did he mean something else entirely?

By the time he came up for air so to speak, too much time had gone by to not seem dumb, so he didn’t respond. Instead he made his way into the kitchen to grab something to eat and afterward he decided to watch some TV. He really should set up a time for a camshow, but right now he felt a little drained. Too much deep thinking could do this to him.

Ever since Erica bullied him into watching ‘Say Yes To The Dress’ Derek couldn’t stop watching it. It was his guilty pleasure, so he made himself comfortable in front of the TV and enjoyed a few hours of Randy sassing everyone and at the end always saving the day. He was so engrossed into the scene of a bride bitching about how the dress made her look fat, that he startled when his message ringtone suddenly sounded.

Confused, Derek grabbed his phone. His eyes widened when he saw it was nearly two a.m. The time really flew by when one had fun…

  
He opened the message, expecting some drunken message from one of his sisters, but was really shocked to see a photo of a pale, but familiar ass.

  


 

 **Stuart >** _As I said, went out with a few friends. What do you think?_

The thing was, Derek was incapable of thinking, all his blood was rushing to his dick. He hadn’t expected to like a guy in a skirt, but apparently Stuart really made him like everything.

Another message came through while Derek tried to process everything.

 **Stuart >** _Everything okay?_

**Stuart >** _Darren?_

He knew he had to respond or else he’ scare Stuart away, when the other thought he did something wrong.

 **D <** _Yeah, I’m fine...just not what I was expecting…_

That put it mildly. Derek would love nothing more than to whip out his dick and jerk off on the couch while staring at Stuart’s picture. Imagining how Stuart’s hole would wink at him...oh how he wished it wasn’t a photo but a video.

 **Stuart >** _Is that good or bad?_

**D <** _Good, more than good. God how I wish you were here…_

Before he could regret sending the last text, Stuart responded.

 **Stuart >** _Me too. Now I’m sad…_

 **D <** _I’m not, I just wish I could bend you over my couch. I wouldn’t even let you remove any clothing, I’d let you keep it on._

 **Stuart >** _Oh you dirty bastard. Just wait till I’ll see you next, you won’t know what hit you! But now I have to go. Meeting my dad tomorrow morning._

 **D <** _If the DVD arrives tomorrow I’ll call you and we can talk a little more. Just tell me when you’re free._

Derek really hoped their video would show up tomorrow so he could call Stuart. He kinda missed hearing his voice and Stuart’s sarcasm wasn’t transported very well over messages. After turning off the TV Derek made his way over to his bedroom. Even though he had been horny and ready to go just minutes ago, he fell onto his bed and was out like a light in seconds.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

The next morning Derek startled awake because he had forgotten to turn the sound of his phone off. A mistake he often made and always regretted. With half closed eyes he activated his phone’s screen and squinted when the bright light hit his eyes full force. It took some time for his eyes to adjust to the light and for him to understand what the thing wanted of him.

He had a new message from Stuart. Why was Stuart texting him in the middle of the night? Well again in the middle of the night? Was it even still night? Another glance at his phone’s screen told him that no, it was in fact 11 a.m. Well that would explain why Stuart was texting him. Now the only question left was: Why was Stuart texting him? There was only one way to find out, so Derek opened the text:

 **Stuart >** _Rise and shine sleepy head, you have a phonecall to make and I really can’t *wait* for you to make it. So up you get and off you go to your mailbox!_

What? Derek’s brain was still too sleep addled to comprehend what the other man wanted. Had he found out Derek’s address? No that was unlikely. Not getting what Stuart wanted even after intensive thinking Derek wrote back, hoping to get a clearer message as a response.

 **D <** _What? I don’t understand. Was still asleep till you woke me up._

 **Stuart >** _Oh you poor baby. The DVD arrived, you wanted to call me, so we could watch it together, remember? But if you’re still alseep I just watch it all by my lonesome self and get off to your amazing ass alone…._

The last part had Derek interested in more ways than one, but it also woke him up completely. He was up and ouf of his bed in a flash, while typing a quick message to Stuart

 **D <** _Don’t you dare, I’m up and getting the DVD right now. If I scare my neighbors with my bedhead and possible hard on it’s your fault and I’m going to punish you!_

 **Stuart >** _Mhhh is that a promise?_

This guy was going to kill him!

Foregoing the elevator Derek made his way down the stairs in record time, luckily even the old woman on the ground floor wasn’t lounging behind her door to involve him in a conversation about her grandson’s cats or whatever. In his haste Derek nearly ripped the little door from his mailbox off just to get to the DVD. He wasn’t desperate, he just wanted to prevent that Stuart started without him.

**D <** _Have the DVD_

Derek startet to type, but decided against it and called Stuart instead.

 _“Hello Darren”_ , Stuart purred into the speaker.

“I’m going to kill you!”, he threatened which just brought a laugh out of Stuart’s throat.

 _“No, you won’t you like me too much...mhhh why are you panting so much? Are you already touching yourself? Wait for me, I’m still wearing my clothes...my regular ones...not those for partying...maybe I should put them on, hm? What do you think?”_ , at this Derek nearly fell flat on his nose, because he missed a step. Maybe he should have taken the risk and ridden the elevator.

“No, I’m running up the stairs in my house, because I was afraid to ride the elevator in no shirt and just my tenting sweats…”, he answered which resulted in a moan from Stuart’s side. “But if you want, you can change into your little skirt, nothing underneath, so I can spank you right for being so naughty.” Derek didn’t know where this came from, but he just rolled with it and with a final click closed his door behind himself. Putting his phone on the coffee table, before putting Stuart on speaker so he could talk to him with his hands free, Derek turned on his TV and DVD player.

 _“Mhhh are you nice and sweaty? I like you sweating, it’s a good look on you”_ , Stuart half moaned. He sounded as if he was working for a phone sex line...well his job was shooting porn vids...same difference or something like that.

“You think so? You should really come over, when I’m working out, you can lick up the sweat”, Derek answered half distracted when he imagined Stuart on his knees and licking Derek all over. He hadn’t realized how horny he had been, when was the last time he jerked off, when some simple sentence nearly set him off?

Derek started the DVD and told Stuart as much.

 _“Oh I’m ready when you are big guy”_ , he purred again. _“Have I told you that I had three of my fingers in my ass last night before I send you the pic? I was contemplating sending it with my fingers inside, but then decided against it. So how much did you enjoy it already?”_

“Not as much as I’d liked, I was so wiped yesterday that I instantly fell asleep, but maybe you can wear the skirt for me personally and then I can show you how much I like you dressing like this”, Derek’s answer was faux casual, while he was already kneading his erection, just short of whipping it out and going to town, with Stuart’s moans and his breathing in his ears.

 _“Oh that I would like very much. Look at us, how nice you spread your legs for me. How much would you like for my cock to do the things my tongue was doing in that moment, hm?”_ Derek had no other option but to lose his pants instantly. Frantically searching for something akin to lube before he remembered he had seen some under the couch the last time he was cleaning his loft. With a satisfied grunt he procured the stuff and gave a liberal amount onto his fingers.

“So much, that I’m going to shove some of my fingers up my ass”, he answered while doing just that, well he was gentle with himself, because even werewolf healing wasn’t preventing him from the lasting sting and possible erection loss, when he went too fast too soon.

 _“Show me, I want to see, damn we should have skyped. That way I’d be able to see what you’re doing”_ , Stuart whined. It drove Derek insane what he could do with some simple words.

“Maybe I’ll be doing just that in my next camshow. I was just yesterday thinking about oh! - about doing one soon, just because I’m bored…” Derek teased while still fingering himself. He wished he hadn’t rushed everything with the DVD watching, if he had had time to prepare, he’d have one of his vibrators or dildos at hand to help him get off. But as it was, they weren’t really watching the DVD, they were just talking about the things they wanted to do to the other, so Derek extracted his fingers, stood up, grabbed his phone and made his way over to his bedroom.

 _“What are you doing? I clearly hear movement!”_ , Stuart asked to which Derek replied with a simple “Getting my toys”, which again led to a moan from Stuart. _“I really want to see. Can you send me a pic with your dildo shoved up your ass? So I can imagine it’s me in there? I can send you one in return...if you want….”_

Oh how Derek wanted, so he just grunted in reply, while he made his way back to his couch. Settling again he put his toys next to him and brought himself into position. He was ready to take his vibrator, it was pretty slim and not that long, but the vibrations were great.

 _“What are you doing? Are you putting something inside you? I want to see, I want it to be me!”_ Stuart complained, after Derek gave an affirmative groan. _“Is it good? What is it?”_

“My...my vibrator….what are you doing? Are you jerking off?”, Derek answered after a moment.

 _“Yeah, but I’m trying not to get off too fast. I had some fingers inside but now I’m craving something else, something firmer, something bigger...you know what I mean?”_ , and Derek knew what he meant.

“Well do it. I know you have enough toys you could use as a substitute for my dick”, Derek wasn’t ashamed to admit he had watched Stuart’s camshows. Even thought about buying a private one.

 _“Oh yeah? You watched me getting off by myself? You dirty dirty man...I like it!”_ , Stuart laughed.

“I’m the dirty one? You sent me a pic of your naked and stretched ass with no warning! I should really spank you for it!”

 _“You sent me a dickpic first….when I was at my father’s house! I nearly came in my pants….IN MY FATHER’S KITCHEN WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND HIS MOTHER IN THE NEXT ROOM!”_ , Stuart nearly screeched. Wow...if Derek would ever get Stuart’s voice to go so high in a shoot? Or in private?

“Which didn’t hinder you from saying you’re going to put it as your background pic…Could we go back to business? I’d really like to get off...if you don’t mind…”

 _“Oh I don’t mind alright, so turn it on and if you already have: turn it on higher, I want to hear you moan!”_ Derek - ever the obedient beta - did just that and moaned extra loud for Stuart’s benefit. _“Turn it higher”_ , the other whispered, _“Aim for your prostate and keep it there”_ , when Derek found his prostate with the tip of the vibrator he kept it there and pressed a little harder. _“That’s a good boy, now move it and try to keep hitting your prostate, tell me how it feels.”_

“So good, still wish it was your dick”, Derek moaned before nearly coming off the couch because his orgasm hit him pretty hard, without any notice beforehand and screamed a choked off “Stuart!”. He spilled himself over the hand that sometime in the last minutes had wandered to his dick again.

 _“Oh Darren, did you just come? Tell me, was it as good as it sounded?”_ , Stuart sounded desperate as if he was chasing after his own orgasm, with the frantic ‘fap fap fap’ - skin hitting skin - sounds Derek could hear, it was very likely that way.

“Come on, come for me”, Derek whispered totally wiped out.

 _“Darren, Darren, Darren!”_ , Stuart chanted until Derek could here a choked off groan. _“Oh I needed that…Wanna see?”_

Without any chance to reply, Derek recieved a new text. He grabbed his sweatpants, which were laying on the ground and opened the message, which included just a pic.

 

 

Derek’s dick gave an interested twitch, which was useless, he couldn’t get it up that soon again. He groaned and heard a tired laugh: _“I take it that you like it?”_

“You can’t even imagine how much...I really don’t know how I’m going to survive with knowing that photos like that are on my phone. I wish we had a shoot soon…”, Derek sighed taking the phone again to his ear, now that his hands weren’t occupied anymore.

 _“Well, if you wanted to we...well we could meet outside of a shoot?”_ , came the shy reply which made Derek perk up.

“You would do that? I mean, I know how much I bitched about Andrew and his behavior and now I’m like him and I don’t want to pressure you”, Derek started to ramble.

 _“I proposed this idea, so you wouldn’t pressure me into anything...if it’s okay with you, we could meet up. But we should discuss this later, I have to get presentable, my roommate and his girlfriend will show up soon and he’s a werewolf and really dislikes everything smelling like my come…”_ Derek couldn’t help himself, he just had to laugh at that.

  
“Well then, bye...text me whenever you want...or call me, if you want to...uh...well...bye”, before he could embarrass himself anymore he hung up and flung the phone across his couch. He was really fucked, he’d never gotten off with a co-star outside of a shoot before, but on the upside: Stuart seemed to like him, so that’s a plus. Still exhausted he lay down on the couch and basked a little more in his afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pics aren't ours, but can be found here:
> 
> http://crossdresser-bisexual.com/scj/thumbs/galleries/0/219/3_963.jpg 
> 
>  
> 
> http://tjbill.tumblr.com/post/104372155583


	12. Stiles

“What do you mean 'you already have a present'? Scott, you promised to help me”, Stiles whined loudly throughout the entire apartment, while kneeling down to reach for the box underneath his bed.

“It's not my fault, alright? I've told Allison I wanted to go present shopping with you today, but she convinced me to buy it.”

“And of course it had to be the perfect present. I will never get him anything better than you.”

“It's just a baseball bat and a glove. It's not the perfect present, calm down.”

Stiles sighed and continued folding his skirts, stockings and underwear neatly to put them away. There was no time to wear them in the next days with Seth's birthday coming up.

“I could still come with you, if you want to” Scott offered with a comforting smile when Stiles joined him in the kitchen again. Stiles shrugged and pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking if Darren had send him a new message.

After their last phone call it somehow got quiet and Stiles didn't really know why. They were still occasionally texting, but maybe Darren was busy. And Stiles didn't want to push him or even worse. He liked him way too much to do that and everyone was busy with their lives every now and then.

The only thing that simmered Stiles with excitement was the promise of meeting outside of a shooting. Like an actual date. And Stiles would love to go out properly with Darren, talk to him a bit more about his life outside from being a porn star. He just wanted to give him a bit room and wait until Darren had some time again.

But the only thing that Stiles' phone showed were three missed calls from Cora and a few texts saying “call me asap or a child is gonna be very sad soon”.

“Did you speak with Cora in the last days?” Stiles asked while deleting the messages from his already bursting full inbox.

“Speak? More like she hissed and bitched at the entire pack how much work planning a birthday is.”

Scott chewed on his chocolate bar, only shaking his head.

“I thought it was just the pack and some of Seth's friends from school?”

“Exactly. It's basically no big deal. She's just making up excuses to bark orders at everyone and I'm guessing she's actually on her period or something. Trust me, no fun when Erica is on hers at the same time. One time you think they both gonna rip each other apart or the other time they're gonna rip you apart together.”

Stiles cringed at the thought of two, very moody werewolves and somehow was glad he only got a glimpse at Erica once. He knew the Hale pack, but not like Scott obviously. Which is also another reason he considered just making up something so he doesn't have to go.

But thinking about the last time he visited the Hales and how excited Seth was to finally have someone who was like him, who wasn't able to heal immediately after falling down the stairs or hear when he was lying, he couldn't do that to that little guy. Plus, it was way too long since he saw him.

“I'm gonna call her … pray for me that I'm gonna survive this”, Stiles joked, holding the phone up to his ear.

“Don't act like she doesn't like you the best and you know she would rather kill for you than to kill you”, Scott reminded him and patted him on his shoulder.

Stiles only rolled his eyes and waited until Cora picked up after a few seconds.

“Oh praise Jesus! You finally answered”, she groaned, sounding a bit stressed out.

“I'm sorry, would have called sooner, but I was busy thinking about birthday presents.” And other things, which Stiles didn't have to mention at the moment.

“Don't even dare to say the word birthday. I think I'm gonna have a breakdown in the next 5 minutes if you're not going to help me.”

Stiles started laughing, imagining Cora how she sat in her room, hunched over her laptop to organize a rather simple party. At least it seemed to be a simple task for Stiles.

“Shut the fuck up and get your non existent ass over here and help me, please!” Cora whined loudly and made Scott turn his head from the living room towards the kitchen.

“Okay, I'm just gonna ignore that you insulted my fabulous, very existent ass and focus on the fact that you actually used the word please. I'll be over a soon as possible, but only if you promise to help me find something for Seth. I'm not joking when I say I searched the entire web, but there's nothing that's cool enough and that your parents would approve of.”

“Yeah, alright. Presents are a joke right now. I just really need your help.”

“I'm coming to save your ass, don't you worry.”

As Stiles walked by the living room to grab his car keys, Scott turned away from the TV screen, where he was watching Orange is the new black (by Stiles' demand of course).

“How is she? Does she need a cat tree to calm down?”

Stiles chuckled, shoving the keys into his pockets and grabbing for his jacket next to the door.

“It's kind of funny how you all have the ability to hear better than average, but still ask stupid questions”, Stiles mumbled and rolled his eyes before going on, “Could be worse. She only needs help, which I'm gonna offer her, since I'm such a good friend.”

“And since you also need help from her.”

“Giving and getting”, Stiles grinned, waved Scott goodbye and was out of the door.

 

\- - - -

 

Cora and Stiles were both lying on the soft rug on the floor of Cora's room, while a million of pages were coming out of the printer. Music was playing silently in the background, just to cut off the background noises in the house, which was filled with almost the entire Hale pack.

Talia was downstairs with Seth and two of his friends, helping them with their math homework, that seemed to be more difficult judging by the amount of whining and moaning from the two boys and one girl. Peter and Rick were in the backyard, apparently working, while Laura and Erica were in the room next to Cora's, talking like the world was gonna end tomorrow.

“I'm still not sure. Maybe this is all a bit too much and Seth won't even like it”, Cora muttered after a good while of silence. She was still busy coloring the bigger pages with maps printed on, her hands already covered in every possible color.

“Come on, Cora. What kid doesn't like scavenger hunts?”

She shrugged, changing her blue pen for a bright red, filling in the big X.

“Trust me, he's gonna love it. Even though he's not a wolf, he still has similar instincts as all of you, so searching through the woods for a treasure along with his friends? Best thing ever. Or … I mean at least for me it was the best thing when I was younger”, Stiles tried to cheer her up, cutting out little phrases with hints from the printed pages.

“Yeah, maybe. I just want it to be perfect for him.”

Stiles smiled at Cora comfortingly, assuring her that it will work out.

They continued putting everything together for the scavenger hunt and decided to delay the hiding of the little presents in the backyard and a bit into the woods when Seth was already in bed, so he won't notice anything, spoiling the surprise.

After another good 30 minutes of cleaning the room from all snippets of paper and traces of coloring pencils, Stiles and Cora went downstairs to treat themselves to a hot cup of coffee, just staring outside of the window.

Stiles mind was already occupied thinking about Darren once again, when Cora pinched the skin on his forearm, making Stiles startle.

“Woah, easy tiger”, Cora laughed and laid her hand on his arm in a calming gesture. “Do I even have to ask what you are thinking about right now?”

“Not necessary, I guess”, Stiles muttered and felt his cheeks heating up like he was caught stealing some cookies.

“Alright, then I won't ask. But another thing: I was supposed to help you with the present, right?” Cora reminded him.

Stiles immediately surged forward to press his finger against her lips, shushing her.

“He can't hear us, Stiles”, Cora mumbled awkwardly with Stiles fingers still against her mouth.

“But the others. No one needs to know that I still don't have anything or not even the slightest idea!”

At the exact same time Talia entered the kitchen along with Seth, smiling at Cora and Stiles and opened to fridge to give Seth a pack of cherry juice. But as soon as Seth saw Stiles he ignored the little box in his mother's hands and ran straight towards Stiles, hoping on the seat next to him.

“Stiles! I didn't know you are here to visit. Why didn't you say hello?” the small boy asked and pulled on Stiles' shirt.

“Sorry, buddy. I saw you studying so hard with your friends, I didn't want to interrupt you. How's it going with math?”

Seth scrunched his nose up, which made everyone on the room laugh.

“Seth is really good, he's just too lazy to write everything down”, Talia explained, placing the juice on the table.

“I still don't understand why I can't just do it all in my head, mom.”

Judging by Talia's expression, they had this argument clearly not for the first time, but Stiles stroked through Seth's hair comfortingly, deciding to change the subject.

“I've heard it's a very special day this week ...”

Seth immediately jumped up and down in his seat, on his face now a huge grin, framed by big, glimmering eyes.

“It's my birthday! I'm gonna be so old!”

Cora rolled her eyes and chuckled along with Stiles as her little brother hold up both of his hands to show how “old” he was going to be.

“See, so old. 8 years! Soon I won't be able to count with my fingers anymore, which means I'm old.”

“Yeah, right”, Cora said, grabbing for the ignored juice box to sip at it silently.

“Wow, when you are so old, you'll need a great birthday party, don't you think? Do you know who's coming?” Stiles kept on asking, loving to see the boy so excited.

“All my friends are gonna be here. Mom, Dad, Cora and Laura. Even Uncle Peter. Erica, Boyd and Scott. And you, Stiles. Oh … and Derek is gonna come over just for my birthday!”

Stiles gaped a bit as Seth stopped his listing, his head turning towards Cora.

“Derek?”

She nodded with one of her eyebrows lifted up, like it wasn't the most obvious thing.

“Why shouldn't he be coming over for his brother's birthday?”

Stiles could feel a lump in his throat, making him swallow twice before speaking up again.

“No, no. It's just … I haven't seen him in so long or even heard from him.”

“He's just busy all the time, but he sometimes stops by, but apparently at the wrong time if you haven't seen him”, Talia explained, “But he will stay for Seth's birthday for at least a few days or even a week.”

“He's gonna stay a week! You have to tell him so, Mom!” Seth demanded, obviously wanting his mother to use her Alpha powers.

Cora only glanced at Stiles with a slight smirk on her lips, confusing him. Like, what was he supposed to do? Beaming with joy? It wasn't a secret that Derek didn't really like him and vice versa, so Stiles still couldn't understand Cora's plan of setting them both up. Just because they were working in the same business didn't mean they were matching or anything. Nope. Not at all.

But her face was still full of secrets, that Stiles was so obviously missing. Or she was just mischievous as always.

 

\- - - -

 

“It's so stupid, I don't want to go. He's gonna be there with his stupid face and his stupid eyebrows, judging me like he used to do and … I'm not going”, Stiles whined into the phone quietly, his head turned towards his window, watching the night sky.

“You have to, Stuart. It's the kid's birthday, you will survive one day with this douchebag”, Darren was encouraging him on the other end.

Stiles knew it was stupid to load all of his private problems onto Darren, but thinking about seeing Derek again really freaked him out. There was a reason Stiles was glad Derek moved out of the Hale house. He would have talked with Scott about it, but he knew what he was going to say, so as soon as he saw Darren calling him, it just spurted out of his mouth.

“Douchebag”, Stiles laughed bitterly, “Understatement of the year. He's probably gonna have the best present ever and I'm gonna be standing there like an idiot with those comic books I bought, clearly because that’s what I would have wanted when I was a kid and … I'm so sorry for whining all the time. I just hate this guy.”

“It's alright, he's just blind or stupid to not realize how amazing you are.”

Stiles could feel his stomach twisting a bit in a very good way at the compliment and he was so glad Darren wasn't able to see him blush.

“Stop it.”

“No, I can't and I won't. How about I distract you by telling you more of your so amazing features”, Darren suggested.

Stiles rolled onto his side, his phone pressed between his pillow and ear.

“I hope you mean physical, because I know I've got an amazing ass.”

Darren started laughing, making the feeling in Stiles' stomach grow into a constant prickling.

“Yes, you do. Especially in a short skirt and panties. I just wish I would have seen it for real, not only on pictures.”

“Next time, I promise, Darren. You're gonna get everything. The whole package of me dressed in a skirt, some satin or lace panties maybe even a garter belt with matching stockings. Just you wait!”

“I can't wait”, Darren answered, his slightly quicker breathing now audible.

“Me too. When are we going to see each other again?” Stiles couldn't help to ask.

“I honestly don't know. I've told you, I have to visit my family for a few days or a week, but I will tell you as soon as I got time, alright? Maybe they'll already want us to shoot. But otherwise we're gonna meet up, I promise.”

“Good. Enjoy your time with your family and wish me luck that I won't become a murderer”

Once again Darren chuckled. “Fingers crossed. Just think about all the things that guy is missing out.”

“Yep, I will do that. So … bye then?” Stiles whispered by now, even though he wanted to keep talking with Darren. But both of them needed their sleep for the next day.

“Bye, Stuart. I'll text you every now and then.”

“Awesome. Bye!”

 

\- - - -

 

Stiles' heart was beating a bit too fast and he knew Scott was staring at him strangely, because there was no reason to be this nervous. At least for everyone but him. But as he continued to stick the candles into the chocolate frosting of the layered chocolate-cherry cake, his hands kept shaking and it was so, so stupid. In fact so stupid that everyone who entered the kitchen asked him if he was alright. They were probably all waiting for him to have a heart attack and, honestly, it felt 10 times worse than one.

Stiles was clearly overreacting, especially since nothing happened so far. He and Scott had decided to come by earlier to help with the finishing touches, such as decorating the cake. Which meant no one had been here apart from those that lived in the house, meaning: Derek wasn't here.

It was just confusing and irritating for Stiles that he freaked out so much about the fact of seeing him again. Somehow he had a strange feeling in his gut. A feeling that kept telling him to get out of here, because something was about to happen. It just had to do something with Derek, because nothing else was different than all the other times in the last few years Stiles visited the Hale house.

But to Stiles' relief, Derek was fashionably late as always, as they all gathered in the dining room. Cora, Scott and Stiles already sat down next to each other, while arranging the plates on the table, waiting for the others to fill the empty seats. Erica and Boyd placed a tray with glass on the table as well, while Laura, Peter and Rick brought in the snacks and drinks from the kitchen. Next was Seth with his friends, settling in on the head of the long table, where usually Talia or Rick were sitting.

Talia was the last to enter the room, balancing the gorgeous birthday cake in one hand, placing it right in front of Seth. He was looking at it with the biggest eyes ever, before turning around to his friends and telling them it was his favorite cake ever, an old recipe from his grandmother, only filled with cherries from the backyard.

Finally everyone was sitting and Seth already wanted to blow out the candles so that he could finally eat his mother's delicacy. But all around the table the Hale family exchanged looks, silently communicating, whether to wait for the last (and lost) child to arrive or to not keep the little boy waiting.

“Mom, Dad”, Seth began to wail, wiggling in his seat, his friends joining him.

“Don't you want to wait for Derek, honey?” Talia asked and even Stiles could hear how she kicked Laura under the table, ordering her to find out where her brother was. She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jacket, beginning to write a message.

Cora sighed dramatically, while Peter only shrugged with his shoulders.

“The wax is gonna drip onto the cake”, Seth tried it again, while Scott only began to laugh, leaning over Stiles to pat the boy on his shoulders.

“Just a few more minutes. Look, you're gonna be 7 for as long as those candles are burning, which means … if you're gonna wait a bit more you won't be as old as you complained you're gonna be.”

Rick chuckled at that, while Erica made herself useful and already started pouring drinks into everyone's glasses.

Suddenly a loud buzz added to the awkward situation and Stiles startled, because it was his butt that was vibrating. Another buzzing sound before he realized that it was his phone with a new message.

“Oops, sorry, sorry”, he mumbled, avoiding everyone's looks just to check if it was something important.

 

_**Darren <** I'm late. Sorry. Just a few more minutes._

_**S >** It's okay?_

_**Darren <** Oh shit. Wrong number. Sorry again._

_**S >** Still okay :)_

 

Once again Stiles wanted to apologize, but as he looked up he saw Laura still looking at her phone, but also switching between hers and the one in Stiles' hand.

“He's gonna be here any minute”, Laura announced, her gaze now wandering towards Cora. At that Seth jumped up from his chair, walking towards the hallway, but first stopping at Stiles to look at him with a smirk on his face.

The bad feeling somehow overcame Stiles again and as Seth snatched the phone out of his hand, giggling “why does it make this funny fart noise?”, Stiles knew what the hell it was.

He couldn't react as fast as Seth was by his three friends again, showing them the item like it was some kind of treasure, but as soon as the little thumb of the boy started to press the buttons, Stiles leaped up from his chair, making everyone go silent again.

“Seth, don't!”

There were still things on his phone a boy of only 8 years was not supposed to see. To be precisely, a certain background picture of someone's dick he somehow didn't change in the last few days. But before Stiles could reach out with his hand, taking it out of Seth's grip, Laura was quicker than him - obviously. With a vicious grin on her face she unlocked the screen, her eyes widen in surprise and Stiles felt his heart beginning to hammer in his chest.

Everyone was looking at the two of them with either one eyebrow lifted or wide eyes as well.

The loud ringing of the bell, only made the situation worse. If not as worse as possible.

“Derek!” Seth called out, running towards the door, while Laura quickly followed him, phone still in her hands.

Stiles wanted to go after them, but Scott gripped him by his arm and pulled him back into his seat. “What the hell do you have on your phone?” he tried to whisper, but it was absolutely useless. Everyone could hear him. For god's sake, they could hear each others pulses.

And Stiles' was out of control, as he only shook his head, burying his red face in his hands.

“Derek, Derek! Laura stole the phone from me – on my _birthday_. Tell her, that no one should be mean to someone when it's their birthday”, they all could hear Seth whining from the hallway, followed by the sounds of someone taking his jacket off.

At that Stiles got up again, shooting Scott a warning look not to stop him again and quickly went towards the door just so he could finally get his phone back – at least. His dignity was gone by now.

Stiles took the first step into the hallway, as a loud shout filled the entire house.

“Where the HELL did you find that?”

Stiles' heart stopped immediately. His breathing stopped just at the sound. The sound of this voice _he knew_. As he looked up, past Laura, who was holding Stiles' phone out to show something, Stiles' entire body stopped still. Every muscle. Every nerve.

All he could see was _Darren_ looking at his phone, seeing the background picture that Stiles didn't change.

“Derek! Derek! Tell her to give me the phone”, Seth kept on moaning, pulling on Darren's, no Derek's shirt.

At that Derek's head lifted from the screen, his gaze now falling onto Stiles.

  
And there it was, the bad feeling in Stiles' gut, making him breathless and sick at the same time as he heard _Darren and Derek_ say “Stuart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you have it ... oops!


	13. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before I forget to post this chapter tomorrow (and it's nearly tomorrow...in 8 minutes in fact), I just post this now.
> 
> The drama begins (or continues?)
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek couldn’t believe his eyes, the guy standing behind his sister was Stuart. _His_ Stuart. What was he doing here?  
  
“Derek, who is Stuart? Silly, the guy is my friend Stiles, I told you about him. He’s like me, remember?”  
  
Does that mean Stuart is _Stiles_ and _he_ himself is the guy Stuart, no Stiles, doesn’t like because he is an asshole?  
  
How come his Stuart, his hilarious Stuart can be Cora’s Stiles? The guy who annoyed him to death when they were still in school. And why the fuck didn’t he recognize the guy before or the signs that they were talking about the same birthday and people involved? How blind can two people be?  
  
Before Derek could react, Seth’s excited voice filled the silence “Come on, I want cake! And Cora has a surprise for us. Something fun to do! Let’s go!” With that he grabbed Derek’s hand with his left one and Stiles’ hand with his right and rushed them into the dining room where everyone was already expecting them with varying looks of curiosity on their faces. Sometimes Derek really despised being born into a werewolf family.  
  
Cora looked at him with a knowing smirk, which gave him the creeps. Had she known? Who else had known that Stiles was Stuart or was Stuart Stiles? Too confusing to think about, while his little brother babbled excitedly about the festivities for his 8th birthday.  
  
“Derek are you even listening to me?”, came Seth’s voice through Derek’s rather paranoid thoughts.  
  
“Sorry, what?”  
  
“I _said_ that Cora promised a really cool game after we eat the cake. Will you be on my team? Stiles already agreed to be and we need a wolf on our team, or else it is unfair for us, because we’re human and can’t smell the things you can…”, while giving his little speech Seth’s large green eyes never left those of his big brother, which just melted him. Yes, Derek was a softie, where his little brother was concerned.  
  
“I told you, you don’t need to be a wolf to win something in this game. You just have to be smart and solve riddles faster than the others”, Cora said, sounding as if that wasn’t the first time she explained exactly these things to her little brother.  
  
“Well, Derek is smart, too. So he can help solving the riddles!”, Seth said with determination in his voice. Yeah, you could really see who was in charge here. Everyone catered to the little human’s every whim and not only on his birthday.  
  
The whole atmosphere around the table was awkward, hell even the air smelled awkward. Derek didn’t know where to look. Laura looked at him confused, Cora knowing, their mother interested, his father tried to ignore everything in favor of the cake and Stu- _Stiles_ wouldn’t meet his eyes. If a hole had opened itself right this moment, Derek would have gladly jumped in, no matter the consequences. Nothing could be worse than this situation right there.  
  
If Derek had been a human in a human family, he could have had a quiet angry conversation with Stuart - STILES - while being seated at the table with his entire family, but as it was, he wasn’t human and had to wait until he could catch the other guy alone without any prying ears or eyes near. But as it was he had to live with the tension around the table, while everyone tried to imagine what had happened to make it so awkward.  
  
He didn’t know how he should behave in this situation, because no matter what he did, his family would ask questions. Embarrasing questions he definitely refused to answer.  
  
“Hey Stiles, how is your father? Everything okay at the station?”, asked Derek’s dad, which made Derek realize something: Stiles father was the sheriff. He fucked the _sheriff_ ’s son. Derek was dead or as good as dead, if he ever found out. He wasn’t sure if the sheriff’s station had wolfsbane bullets, but he expected the sheriff to get them, when he wanted to avenge his son’s virtue, which was a moot point, because Derek wasn’t the first one to corrupt Stiles. He should leave town...maybe even the US...if it were possible, he would book the next spaceship, okay maybe _that_ was a little extreme.  
  
“The cake is delicious, Mrs. Hale”, came Stiles voice through the fog Derek’s inner freak out had created.  
  
“Oh, call me Talia, you’re almost family, so you don’t have to be that formal”, said Derek’s mom, which nearly brought Derek to spit his cake over the table. Why was his mother saying such things? A glance over to Stiles told Derek enough he needed to know, Stiles was as shocked at his mother’s words as Derek was. They were both so _obvious_ , in no time at all the rest of his family would know what was up. He was so fucked.  
  
“What?”, Stiles asked choked up, gasping for breath.  
  
“Your father and Scott’s mother are dating, right? So you’re almost his brother...which means you’re almost family.” Oh, so _that’s_ what his mother meant. Derek was sure he wouldn’t survive the day. Not with as many shocking revelations as the day had already brought.  
  
“Haha, yeah…”, was Stiles’ nervous answer. Definitely too obvious for their own good.  
  
“What else could I mean? It’s not as if you’re dating one of my kids, right?”, which resulted again in some choking around the table. Derek still hoped for the hole to open up and swallow him.  
  
After that everything seemed to go on smoothly. No more strange interruptions or choking incidents, but sadly still no hole to jump into. The kids were finishing up with eating their cake way faster than the grown ups, so they left the house earlier to work off some of the sugar they ate with running around.   
  
Derek volunteered to bring the dishes into the kitchen, because he needed something to do or he’d corner Stiles and demand answers, which would result in way more attention, than he needed right now from his family.  
  
If someone had told him last week he would meet Stuart again at his little brother’s birthday he would have laughed, loud and hard. Now he just wants to crall into his old bed and sleep the reality away. This just seemed like an extremely bad joke to him.  
  
To make matters worse Derek heard footsteps behind him, while he was loading the dishwasher. Someone cleared their throat and said: “So, this is awkward, but Seth wanted to start the hunt? He expects your presence...Da- I mean, Derek....” Before Stiles could say anymore, Derek whipped around, growled and said through clenched teeth: “Don’t okay? My family is probably listening in and I just don’t want to explain myself. It’s bad enough one of my sisters saw your background and the other seems to know more than is good for her. So just shut up and pretend everything is okay or we’ll ruin my little brother’s birthday.”  
  
Maybe Derek was too harsh, he could have said something himself, but it didn’t matter now. No one in his family needed to know more than they already did.  
  
“If you say so, then let’s get outside and help your little brother. I hope you can at least act civilly towards me while we’re playing…”, with that Stiles turned on his heels and went outside to the others. This went really well, right? Derek wanted to smash his head against the wall cupboards, but was afraid of his mother’s wrath, if he did it.  
  
Why was his little brother that fixated on the human? What was so special about Stiles? Well Derek knew what _he_ found special about the human, but his brother had - hopefully - different reasons why he liked Stiles.  
  
Mentally preparing himself for a few hours of torment Derek went outside to play with his little brother and the guy he wants to fuck and strangle right now - he wasn’t that sure in which order he wanted to do it, but maybe he’d find out in the course of the afternoon. Derek just hoped Stiles would refrain from making weird comments around Seth. Seth may be young and innocent, but he was a Hale and what he didn’t understand, he’d ask later...most likely of their mother and sisters, when he could ask his brother as well. But why should he do something the easy way? Why should Derek’s life be made any easier for him?  
  
While he was making his way through the house towards the front door and front yard, where the scavenger hunt would start, his phone vibrated in his pocket.  
  
 **Stuart >** _Why didn’t you tell me your name? I didn’t even know Darren was fake.  
  
_ Seriously? He wanted to know why Derek didn’t say his name? Why hadn’t Stiles told him that he was from Beacon Hills? They were friends, well at least he thought that they were.  
  
 **D <** _Why didn’t you tell me where you were from?  
  
_ Two could play that game. It wasn’t too long before he had another message from “Stuart”, he should really change the name, now that he knew the name was Stiles and not Stuart. Derek thought that he liked Stuart way more than Stiles. With Stuart had everything been easy, with Stiles things seemed to complicate by the second.  
  
 **Stuart >** _Do you really want to play this game with me right now? You could have told me your name, hell it would’ve been enough if you told me Darren wasn’t your real name.  
  
_ Derek was fed up with Stiles’ behavior. So he just said him as much:  
  
 **D <** _You know what? Go fuck yourself!  
  
_ Was it childish? Well yes, did Derek regret his reaction? Not really.  
  
 **Stuart >** _I already did that today, twice to your pics, but maybe I’ll do it again tonight, when I get home._  
  
Which was not the reaction he had hoped for, but why should Derek’s life give him some mercy? Apparently he didn’t deserve it. Derek suppressed a growl and went outside to help his little brother with his scavenger hunt. He hoped he could prolong his return home, because Derek just knew his parents wanted answers after the display at the party.

 

*-*-*-*-*  
  
After the last guest left their grounds and Seth was put to bed, Derek knew his time had run out and his parents expected answers for his strange behaviour at the party.  
  
Before Talia brought Seth to bed, she had sent Derek a look, which promised extreme pain, if he took off and ran home. So Derek did the manly thing and sat in the living room to await his future punishment. He hoped his mother wouldn’t rip his head off for the fact that her precious little baby nearly saw a dick pic. Derek shuddered at the thought which questions _that_ would have caused.  
  
After a while his father and sisters came into the living room and waited for their alpha to apear. Derek hated these family councils more than getting shot with an arrow, which said something. Getting shot with an arrow was a real bitch!  
  
Finally Talia came into the room and took her seat in her regular armchair. Without any hesitation she came straight to the point: “What the hell was that earlier? Why did you call Stiles Stuart?”  
  
Derek didn’t know where to begin. Should he tell her how he met Stiles? His family knew what he did for a living and nobody in his family possessed any tact, so Derek mumbled something about how he met Stiles and why he was so confused when the guy suddenly stood before him. Apparently his mother sat on her ears and didn’t understand her own son.  
  
“What did you say?”, she asked with a confused frown on her face. Derek didn’t want to repeat the shameful confession, so he stayed silent. Talia wasn’t up to any games, which resulted in a growled “Derek Theodore Hale, tell me right this instant why you thought the sheriff’s son is called Stuart and _why_ the hell was he that adamant to shield his phone from prying eyes?” At that Laura just coughed to conceal her laughter. Derek hated his life, what did he do in another life to deserve such a fate?  
  
Derek tried to resist the small alpha part in his mother’s voice but it was to no avail. He lowered his eyes and answered his mother: “I met Stiles at a shooting, he is - or maybe _was_ \- my new partner. And...you don’t really want to know what was up with his phone…”  
  
“Are you disobeying me?”, growled his mother again, again with her alpha-voice.  
  
“No, I’m just trying to protect the image you have of your son, please don’t make me tell you”, Derek pleaded. He didn’t understand why it was so important for his mother to know every little detail. Laura was still laughing, Cora was fidgeting and their father was looking lost. Derek just wanted to disappear.


	14. Stiles

„You could have just told me something, then I would have known“, Stiles was almost yelling at Scott, throwing the dirty laundry in the washing machine, turning it on by just punching the buttons.

“And then what? It was just an assumption, it's not like my nose can tell 'oh yes this smells exactly like Derek Hale who I've met a few times in my life'. I thought you smelled familiar, but you always do that!”

“You said, it was _different_ , but still familiar. That's something you have to tell me!”

Scott only huffed, taking the laundry basket back into the bathroom, without saying anything. Stiles followed him, still muttering silently to himself. It's been two days since Stiles found out that Darren was actually Derek Hale. Derek, who he knew and didn't like for several reasons. Derek, who he had complained about to Derek.

Stiles stopped in the middle of the hallway, his mind suddenly catching up on something.

“Oh my god, Cora also smelled him on me!”

“What?”

“Cora once sniffed me and I assumed that it was because I smelled like another werewolf, since it was like just a day after one of my shoots. But she knew, she fucking knew!”

Scott placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder, trying to calm him down. But Stiles felt so betrayed by every person in his life all of a sudden and he didn't even know why he deserved all of that? He clenched his hands into fists, shaking Scott off.

“That's why she always tried to set me up with him, because she knew it was Derek. And she didn't tell me anything, just like you. Only throwing me weird looks and grins. Like what the heck? I thought you both were my friends!”

He stomped into the living room, immediately falling down onto the sofa. Stiles was so done with the entire world right now. Like it wasn't enough that the guy of his dreams actually turned out to be a total douchebag. Apparently every of his supernatural friends had known and none of them had thought for one second to tell him anything. No, they just laughed behind his back, letting Stiles run straight into another disaster.

“Stiles, you need to relax! If I would have known that it was Derek, I would have told you. But still, does it really make such a difference that his name isn't Darren? He's still the same person”, Scott tried reasoning with him, still keeping a bit distance by sitting down on the other end of the sofa.

“No, he's Derek Hale! I don't know if you remember him like I do, because the only thing that comes to my mind is: asshole. Stuck-up, grumpy asshole”, Stiles spited the words out.

“So, what are saying is, that Derek has a split personality? That he's the love of your life, but at the same time your worst nightmare and enemy?”

Stiles groaned loudly, grabbing a pillow and shoving it in his own face. This was all too much for him. With no word he had ever said that he was _in love_ with him. How was that even supposed to be possible ? The times that Stiles had seen Darren or Derek or whatever, Stiles was able to count on one hand. And they didn't even had a real date yet. All Stiles knew about him was via texts conversations and those two times they were having dinner after a shoot and to be honest, that wasn't much, considering that he only found out about his real name recently.

Once again Stiles only made strange noises through the thick fabric of the pillow. Scott was sighing multiple times, before moving over to him and placing an arm around his shoulder.

“This is all just such bullshit, why do all the guys I'm slightly interested in turn out to be so …. urgh!”

Scott let Stiles place his head on his shoulder, only rubbing his hand comfortingly over Stiles' back.

“He doesn't necessarily has to be another one of those guys, Stiles. I've already told you, he's still the same person you've got to known over the past few weeks.”

Before Stiles was able to respond with all of his arguments why Derek isn't still the same Darren, he felt the buzzing of his phone in the pocket of his hoodie and his heart stuttered for a moment.

But as he saw Cora's name on the display, the feeling of shock changed to anger quickly. And surprise, since Stiles didn't expect to get a call from her so soon after what happened.

Scott pointed towards his bedroom before he left Stiles alone to take the call, patting him on the arm one more time.

“What?” Stiles grunted.

“Stiles, it's me.”

“Oh, really? What a surprise. Why do I have the honor speaking to you?”

Cora only sighed on the other end.

“Stop it, okay? I just want to talk to you about … what happened at the party.”

“Hm, I thought you just called to talk about the weather. Which is really shitty right now. What a coincidence, don't you think? Just like someone up there in the clouds knows how I'm feeling right now. Really funny.”

“Stiles, fuck, please just listen to me, okay? I really want to apologize.”

Stiles laughed bitterly, the fingers around the case of the phone clutching it more tightly.

“Apologize? What a surprise that you Hales even know this word in your vocabulary.”

“Yes, apologize. Because I've made a mistake, okay? I admit it and I'm sincerely sorry for it. But that doesn't mean you have to treat me like an asshole right now.”

“What? I'm the asshole now?” Stiles shoot up from his seat, the rage boiling in his own veins, “You know what, Cora? I've had enough with all of you. I don't know - honestly, I don't ever wanna know - what was going through your mind when you thought it would be funny or okay to fuck around with me and set me up with your brother without my knowledge that it actually was your own fucking brother. Instead of telling me that you were smelling him on me, no - you just planned on a big meeting in front of your whole family and pack so that you could embarrass me even more. This is a whole new level of low, something I would have never thought of you. Like ...”

Stiles stopped mid sentence, feeling his eyes filling up with tears from all the anger, because it was not only the realization of Derek being Derek, it was also that his best friend only played with him for whatever reason. Stiles had trusted Cora, she was basically his better half and he always thought that she had his back, but this? This was the last straw.

“Stiles … I'm- Look, I didn't know it was gonna turn out like that, okay? It's a shitty excuse, but I thought it would be funny, since I told you so many times that you and Derek matched. And when I found out that he was your new partner, but you didn't know who he really was, I could only think of that I was right: You two seem to be attracted to each other and I wanted you to see that”, Cora began to explain sheepishly.

“Oh yeah, I totally get that, how nice of you.”

“Please, enough of your sarcastic crap, Stiles. I'm trying here! I get that you are angry with me and I don't expect you to forgive me immediately, I just want you to know that this wasn't what I had in mind. Especially you hating Derek all of a sudden.”

“Why not? He's Derek. And it's not like he's treated me nice like ever”, Stiles snarled at her, because she also knew that Derek hasn't always been an angel to herself either. Basically, Stiles only knew Derek as a moody dickhead.

“What about the last few weeks that you only talked about how nice he is? And how you even considered taking this business relationship between the two of you further into a private one?” Cora shoots back.

“That was before I knew that he's Derek! This changes things so much. Why does no one want to understand that?”

“Because there's nothing to understand, Stiles! He's still the same person. He has changed over the years you haven't seen him and you’ve got to known him as the person he is now. It's not like he's going back to being shitty to you. He is and will be the partner that you couldn't stop talking about all the time. This is what you need to understand.”

Stiles gritted his teeth and kept silent, because it was useless. Cora didn't want to understand just like Scott. Of course things changed and he didn't see Derek as the same person before, because there was a history.

“Just …. sorry again, okay?” Cora broke the silence.

“No, not okay. So not okay.”

“Then call me back when you think it's okay, I just wanted you to know … all of that. That's it. Bye, Stiles.”

Stiles ended the call without replying anything. He simply stared at the wall, the phone clutched in his hand. With his sleeve he rubbed away the tears in his eyes.

Before Stiles was even able to stand up and gather himself, his phone rang once again. A loud whining sound came from his mouth.

“Are you alright?” Scott yelled from the other end of the apartment.

“Yeah, yeah”, Stiles only mumbled and took a sharp breath as he saw his manager's name in the bright light of his phone's screen.

Stiles really didn't know why he deserved all of that and all of it at once. He couldn't even breathe for one second before the next disaster was happening.

“Lydia”, Stiles said as casually as he was able to in his current state of emotion. Which was a fucking mess.

“Stiles, finally I've managed to get through to you. I have to tell you some very good news”, Lydia spoke in excitement. Something she couldn't pass on to Stiles, like she normally did, only because he knew there were no good news for him right now. Well, only if she was gonna tell him there was another planet in this universe with enough oxygen and the right temperature for a human being to live there. All alone. By himself.

“As it turns out - and not like I didn't exactly expect it to went like this - your latest movie with Darren is a real hit. It got so many views, comments with more requests in the past few days like no movie of the company has ever managed to do.”

“Wow”, Stiles just said stupidly, not really knowing how to react.

“Yeah, wow in fact. Everyone is so happy for you and I, as your manager, am also very pleased and excited that you finally managed to get there where you always wanted to be in your career. Which is why you – of course – have to fulfill some of the requests of the audience. You and Darren will have a meeting in two days where you discuss your preferences and will shoot just right after that. We have to give back to keep you both on top, but I'm sure you can follow me on that. Am I right, Stiles?”

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaled slowly and struggled for the right words. 

“Look, Lydia. I'm really happy about this, but unfortunately I can't work with- I m-mean, I can't come to this meeting. I have some … important stuff to do. Yeah, stuff and things”, Stiles tried, but Lydia was no idiot. No, his manager was actually one of the smartest people he ever had the pleasure of meeting.

“What the hell did you do this time? Tell me.” Lydia's mood immediately switched to bossy as she demanded. It was scary.

“I didn't do anything. I'm just busy right now, that's all.”

But it was useless. Of course she knew something was up.

“I've said: Tell me!”

“Okay, okay”, Stiles sighed. “I simply can't work with Darren anymore, okay? Some issues came up, which we can't work out and yeah. So, me and Darren … that's not going to happen anymore in the future. I'm sorry.”

After Stiles' half-truth confession, Lydia was silent for a moment, but Stiles could still hear the clicking of her pen against the desk.

“Are you in love with him?” Lydia suddenly asked out of nowhere.

“No, what? NO! No, I'm not. Why does everyone think that?!” Stiles yelled, making Scott appear in the door frame, poking his head in to check on Stiles.

“Everyone? Huh. Sounds a lot like you are, Stiles.”

“I'm fucking not.”

“Whatever. I just need you to show up this Friday at 3, if you know what's good for your career. If you need to sort out your private issues, that's not my problem, I'm not a relationship counselor.”

With that Lydia hung up and cutting Stiles off. He gaped at Scott before placing his phone down in the table a bit more forcefully than necessary.

“I'm so screwed”, he whispered, burying his face in his hands. Could it get any worse than that? If that even was possible with feeling angry, cheated and desperate at the same time.

His life was one big joke and Stiles had no idea why he deserved all of that.  Did he really had to decide what's more important to him: His career or his dignity? It was all just messed up. 


	15. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm bored, we worked pretty fast on the new chapters AND because this chapter is ridiculously short: here is the next chapter!

Derek was hating his life right now. One moment his mother was treating him as if he was fragile and weak and in the other she bossed him around and told him not to ‘mope’ so much. He wasn’t moping, okay? He was just frustrated, that the first guy in a long long time, he could picture a future with, was the one guy, who his baby sister chose as a best friend and who hated him simply because of the fact, that he had been a jock during his highschool years. Nobody is perfect, but apparently things you did 10 years ago still affect your life, which just wasn’t fair.  
His sisters were giving him side glances and he actually growled at Cora, because she tried to steal his joghurt this morning, which his mother forcefully forbade. Growling at her had been kind, he could have challenged her to a fight, because she knew what was up with Stu- _Stiles_. She knew who he was and she just stood by and watched the show. Derek bet it was really amusing to see his dreams getting trashed.

His little brother didn’t understand anything, for which Derek was glad, but picked up the weird tension between his beloved older brother and the one person in the whole wide world, who seemed to get him. Seth got frustrated because no one answered his questions about what happened, which in turn frustrated Talia, which frustrated the whole family. Derek was regretting his plan to stay at his parents’ for a whole week, but he couldn’t back out, because it would make Seth sad. It was a vicious circle.

Okay, maybe he was kinda moping and overdramatic, but that was Derek for you, when he had to stay with his family for too long. He loved them dearly, but they were driving him nuts.

 

But if anyone asked him, Derek could honestly tell them his life was fucking peachy, thank you very much, and not behead them in the process.

The last thing he needed to add to this whole situation was a call from his agent, which he recieved halfway into his little vacation at his parents’. He had a shoot coming up with Stiles, if he wanted to keep his job, he had to swallow his pride and fuck the guy, who hated his guts. Wasn’t that just great? Had Derek had the same ability as his mother, he would have shifted into his wolf form and stayed that way. Nobody could expect a wolf to work like that, right? He really hoped Stiles wasn’t into that sort of thing. Derek shuddered at the sheer thought, that was probably one of the only things that could help him get over the guy. 

“Come on Derek, I want to test my camera, but mom won’t let me into the woods alone”, complained Seth with a whine in his voice, “Will you please please please come with me outside?” Derek rolled his eyes, but didn’t really have a choice, he gave Seth the camera, he had to suffer the consequences and there were worse possibilities than going outside and explore the woods with his brother.

“Yeah, just give me a moment”, was Derek’s reply while he stood up from the sofa, where he built his fort for the day. First he had planned to read the whole day, while his sisters were occupied, but he could also just leave the house with Seth, he expected that to have the same effect. That way he could leave his phone behind with a clear concience and wouldn’t check his phone every few minutes to see if Stiles wrote him a message.

Yes, he was _that_ pathetic.

“Okay, let’s go”, Derek said, after he put on some shoes. Seth pranced to the door, his camera proudly held in his hands.

Hiking through the woods with his little brother was exactly the thing Derek needed. Seth didn’t ask stupid questions like “Are you okay?” or inquire about the circumstances on how he knew Stiles and why it was upsetting him that much.

Seth zipped from one point to the next, always in motion, kind of like a little Stiles. Okay, maybe this little trip with Seth didn’t distract Derek as much as he’d liked, but at least he had some time for himself while Seth took his photos.

Derek avoided thinking about the fact he had to decide whether he wanted to shoot again with Stiles or not. Or maybe Stiles didn’t want to see him again. After all Stiles had told him he hated him, or rather _Stuart_ had told _Darren_ that he hated the older brother of his friend, because he was an asshole. Derek wasn’t sure if there was a difference for Stiles between _Darren_ and the Derek from his past, with Derek’s luck there wasn’t.

“Hey Derek, look!”, roused Seth’s voice Derek from his thoughts. Confused Derek looked up which was followed by a _snap_ and a sharp flash. “Hahaha even though your eyes ruined the photo, it was so funny how you looked.” Derek could just shake his head, his siblings were out to drive him insane. He should talk to his mother, it couldn’t be good that Seth spent so much time with his sisters if he was starting to act like them. Derek wanted to keep his only ally and not lose him to their sisters.

Derek threw a short glance at the photo Seth was shaking and was glad his eyes had ruined the picture. He didn’t need any more reasons for his sisters to mock him.

After a little while longer Derek heard a roar, which meant his mother was home and expected her children to return as well. Just then Derek realized he didn’t know what time it was, but his mother being home meant that it was nearing dinnertime.

“We have to get back, mom just called us to dinner”, Derek explained to his brother, who probably hadn’t heard their mother or just ignored it.

“So soon? I wanted to take more pictures”, the 8 year old whined, which was just typical.

“We’ve been out here for hours, you don’t have to fill your album all at once…” Seth still pouted but it seemed like he understood. On the way back Derek braced himself to tell his family he had to leave earlier than planned. Derek hadn’t expected it of himself, that he decided so fast to take the chance to go to another shoot with Stiles, well _maybe_ with Stiles. It was still a possibility that the other man wouldn’t show up.

When they entered the house Derek went into the direction of the living room, while Seth set off towards the kitchen to tell their parents what he had seen. When he was nearly to the living room he heard Cora mutter: “I can’t believe he is still pissed. It’s not like I wanted to hurt him on purpose.” Which pissed Derek off to no end. She knew all along, of course he is pissed. Then he heard another voice - Laura most likely - answer her: “Can you blame him? You knew what he thought of Derek, have known for years and you still didn’t tell him…” Ah, so it wasn’t about Derek, but about Stiles, which also made sense.

Well Cora had to learn the hard way that you don’t play people like she did…

“Not really, but I thought he had changed his opinion or his opinion changed, when he realized the guy he was mooning over is my dear brother, who isn’t still the asshole jock he had been in school. But clearly I was wrong and Stiles holds grudges for a long time and forgets everything he gushed over just days before....”

“Not unlike someone who is eavesdropping right this moment”, Laura said in Derek’s direction. Damn, he thought they were too occupied. “Have you heard enough? Are you ready to grovel at Stiles’ feet?” Instead of answering Derek just rolled his eyes and went to wash his hands, before his mother could remind him to do so as if he was still a child. Maybe he should call Boyd and meet up with him for a few drinks to get away from all the women in his life.


	16. Stiles

„Come on, Stiles. You can't do this whole lying-around-and-doing-nothing for another few weeks. Let's get out of here, grab our bikes and do a round around the woods, what do you think?“

Stiles answered with a shrug, followed by a grunt.

“We haven't used our bikes in weeks. And you've played the original Resident Evil 12 times already, you don't have to do this right now.”

Once again Stiles only made a grunting noise, while continuing to shoot the very slow zombies with his shotgun. Scott sighed and crossed his arms before stepping in front of the TV to block the view.

“Scott, get out of the way, I'm trying to prove a point here!”

“What point? That you're once again choose to mop and pretend like nothing happened?”

Stiles paused the game just to shoot Scott a really pissed off look.

“No. I'm proofing that horror games are actually scarier if you play them while listening to Adele and Taylor Swift.”

“Oh, that's what this is about? I've wondered why you were listening to break-up songs for the past 24 hours”, Scott answered while the intro to 'Someone like you' came from Stiles' laptop on the coffee table.

Before Stiles was able to come up with a witty response, his phone started to ring in the pocket of his worn off hoodie.

“Well, if you excuse me”, Stiles scoffed, making a waving hand movement towards the door. Scott sighed once again, before stepping out of the door.

Stiles answered the phone call casually with a “What's up?”, only realizing too late that he didn't even saw who was calling.

“S-Stiles?”

“That's me, who's there?” Stiles asked, because he couldn't recognize the voice due to the stuttering.

“Hi, it's Derek.”

As soon Derek finished, Scott's head immediately popped into the door frame and Stiles flailed at him with one hand. Stiles hadn't really been expecting to hear from Derek so soon.

It actually took him that much by surprise that his mind needed one second longer to recall all things that Derek was responsible for, even though Stiles had been thinking about these for the past days over and over again.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked with his voice sounding as terrifying as possible , while eventually gave up on shooing Scott away. Scott sat down right next to him and paused the music on the laptop.

“Actually, I'm just calling by my manager's demand, because I wanted to know if you're gonna show up tomorrow …. to the meeting.”

Stiles' mouth fell open while Scott's face turned into a grimace.

“Are you fucking with me?” he said, his voice now at least one octave higher than before.

“Uhm … is this a trick question? Well, I guess, no then.”

“You actually have the balls to call me after all of that just to ask if I was gonna make it to the meeting? Oh my god, fuck you so much! Is this all what this is about? Having a good fuck and getting paid for it …. oh yeah, I see. Money. That's all you worry about, right?”

“W-What?” Derek stammered before inhaling loudly. “That's not what I mean at all! I've got enough money.”

“Oh well, good for you. What is it then? Do you worry about not being able to pretend that you like me? Like fucking me?”

Scott slapped him on the forearm in order to stop him, but Stiles was in rage. He was just getting started, because he had it up to there with Derek's shit.

“Stop saying bullshit, Stiles!”

“Bullshit?” Stiles laughed loudly, because it sounded so absurd, “You know, I'm not surprised that I'm the one talking bullshit now. I was always the one who’s voice didn't matter.”

“What are you even talking about?” Derek asked rather confused.

“You don't remember? Well, you don't have to. I've got enough memories for the two of us.”

Derek groaned on the other end, which made Stiles laugh bitterly again. The last time Derek groaned through the phone, his name had been Darren and it definitely didn't sound frustrated.

“I don't understand anything at all right now, which is why I'm only gonna ask again: Are you gonna show up or not?”

“Actually, Derek, I could be an asshole about this. I really could”, Stiles started, but once again felt Scott on his arm, now pinching him.

“But?”

“But, I'm better now. I stand above all of that crap, which still doesn't make it okay by all means. So, basically what I'm saying is, One: Fuck you very much, Derek Hale.  
  


Stiles had to take a small pause, because his laughter slowly turned into a lump in his throat, his eyes suddenly watering for no reason whatsoever.

“Two: Fuck you!”

“Stiles, come on! This is not fair! Why -” Derek started to complain, but Stiles was having none of it.

“Not fair? You think calling me and asking if we're gonna continue our _business_ relationship is fair? News flash: Maybe you don't depend on this job since you are gifted with so much money, but I do. Didn't think about that, did you? I'm gonna say it one more time, since you didn't understand it: Fuck you. I'm so done with you and …. just don't.”

Stiles pressed the button on his screen maybe a bit too forcefully as he ended the call, cutting Derek off from whatever he was responding. He threw the phone next to his laptop and tried to breathe again.

 

\- - - -

 

This was a bad idea. Or just a bad dream. Well, actually it was a necessity, if Stiles wanted to live in his apartment with electricity, water, a good internet connection and food.

Yes, he actually didn't wanted to come into the producer's office today, but after another phone call from Lydia he realized that this was his job, he had to show up. And he had done this a lot of times: having sex with someone he despised.

He just had to do this for another shoot and then he could dismiss the contract and look for someone else. Or maybe just live off from camshows only, because he wasn't sure if he could stand a new partner right after this whole disaster. Who knew who was up next? Maybe some of his old hookups from when he was out with his drag queen friends. Besides, he hadn't done a camshow in ages, since he had been so invested with Derek.

With a iced coffee in his hand Stiles entered the building, going straight for the producer's office. He was trying to hide his nervousness by walking as up straight and fast as possible. It's not like he hadn't already at least 5 nervous breakdowns on the way here in his car.

After a polite greeting from the producer's secretary, he knocked on the door to the office before entering there. The sip he was just taking from the coffee got caught in his throat as he saw Derek already in his place in front of the huge desk.

With loud coughing Stiles made his appearance, Derek immediately turning his head around and staring at him like he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Y-You showed up?”

Throwing his cup into the trash can, he just shrugged, stepping up to the other chair next to Derek's. Just as he sat down and was planning on how to avoid any kind of conversation with Derek for the next minutes, Mister Smith already followed into the room.

“Boys, what a pleasure to see you both again in my office. It's been way too long”, he shook both of their hands and then sat down in his big office chair.

“So, I guess the both of you are well aware of how successful the responses to your recent movies were, which logically means we're gonna have to give the people what they want. Short: You have to fulfill some requests.”

With that he shuffled around in some of the drawers in his desk before handing them a few papers full of comments, most of them shortened to only the request parts.

Stiles and Derek both leaned over at the same time, causing their shoulders to bump against each other and suddenly all the coolness disappeared out of Stiles' body. He looked at Derek with probably a really stupid face, but …

“You first”, Derek said with a nice smile playing around lips and Stiles wanted nothing more to punch him or other things. Of course he was happy that Stiles did show up in the end and Stiles immediately regretted doing so. Derek definitely didn't deserve this.

He snatched the papers out of his hands and huffed while quickly reading through them. It didn't surprise him that a lot of people wanted to see Darren getting fucked by Stuart, but that was so not happening. Stiles wanted to do something insignificant for their last time. Well, actually, he didn't want to do anything at all, but a fucking lame ass handjob seemed to be bearable. After skipping over some very detailed bondage fantasies Stiles passed the sheets on while still ignoring any sort of eye contact with Derek.

Mr. Smith had his eye on Stiles, noticing that his silence was a bit odd compared to previous shootings. But Stiles couldn't fake any sort of excitement at this point. He was exactly like some of his former partners: still and emotionless. Because those are actually aspects you need to have in order to do this job. Yeah, it sometimes helped to be passionate about sex, but still, only about the sex part.

“Any ideas you fancy?” Mr. Smith asked as Derek silently looked up from the sheets and put them down on the desk.

“69'ing seems pretty good”, Derek answered unimpressed and Stiles knew that Derek actually wanted to do something else. Something he couldn't ask for.

Stiles huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest “I think I've sucked your dick plenty of times, it's getting kind of boring.”

“The viewers enjoy it. I enjoy it. And you as well. So what's the problem?”

Stiles turned around in his seat, now facing Derek.

“Are you actually asking me this?”

“Everything alright?”

“Yes, because I don't know why all of a sudden you refuse blowjobs? What do you want to do instead, hm?” Derek skipped right over Mr. Smith's interruption.

“Well, you just read through the requests or not? Maybe you can't read, but they want you to see get fucked for once. How about I facefuck you the next time, so I can't hear the bullshit that's coming out of your mouth anymore, huh?”

Stiles was so wrong. He couldn't be still and emotionless about this, he just couldn't. The anger shoot straight up into his head and he wasn't able to hold back. Especially not with Derek sitting there all pleased that he was about to get what he wanted once again.

“Guys, calm down. I have no idea what's up with the two of you, but I'm sure we can solve this problem. You've worked so well together in the past”, the producer once again interrupted.

“I just don't understand why you can't be professional about this”, Derek said, copying Stiles' posture.

Stiles leaped up to his feet and couldn't decide whether to jump Derek and strangle him with his bare hands or flip the desk and dramatically march out of the room.

“Kiss my ass, _Darren Hayden_. I'm so fucking done with you!”

With that he did in fact choose the later one, only without the desk flipping part. He stormed right pass the secretary, who was currently on the phone with someone. Probably the security.

“Stiles!”

“Stiles, wait!”

He kept on walking through the long hallway and ignored everything and anything. But of course there had to be a cord right around the corner. With some pretty weird flailing motions he landed face first on the floor.

When Derek's hand touched his shoulder to check on him, the humiliation burned in Stiles' eyes so badly, he wanted nothing more than to disappear right in this moment.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked with actually concern in his voice and holy fuck, why was he so good at this? Why didn't Stiles had the ability of acting? Instead he was blessed with presenting every emotion on his face. Like an open book.

“Do I look okay?” Stiles croaked, his voice barely a whisper. He gathered himself and tried to get up, but Derek's hand was still there and helped him.

“Get off me!”

“You've got blood on your chin”, Derek only commented, but did fortunately draw his hand back.

Stiles swiped over his chin with his thumb and yeah, that was blood. This just became so much worse than it already was.

He stared silently at his blood covered finger and registered a bit too late that Derek grabbed him again and dragged him towards one of the bathrooms. When he closed the door behind them, Stiles was actually glad, but only for the fact that he definitely saw the producer coming their way, probably to demand answers. Answers Stiles didn't want to give at this moment, not in his condition.

“Ouch!” Stiles yelped when Derek cleaned the blood from his face with some wet toilet paper.

“I've told you to get off me”, Stiles grunted, trying to shove Derek away, but Derek was still the one with the supernatural abilities.

“And you need to calm the fuck down, so we can talk about this.”

He tried to get his hand on Stiles' chin, but Stiles had enough. He was sure this was just a tiny scratch, there was no need to clean it like a slashing wound. Of course Derek did this to talk.

“What? In a bathroom?!”

“Yeah, what other choice do I have? You hang up on me before I even have the chance to say anything.”

“Like you actually wanted to talk, Derek. You just wanted to know if I'm gonna save your so glorious ass from being partner-less again, because that's all you think about: You and your own ass”, Stiles snarled at him and poked him in the chest as hard as possible. Which only resulted in him hurting his finger. Fucking werewolves.

“That's not true and you know that. I just want to understand why you all of a sudden hate me so much? Just because I've been a jerk in the past?”

“A Jerk? Oh, come on! Don't be so moderate. You were an asshole and I don't care if that was 10 years ago, but let me tell you something: I didn't miss you one single day ever since you've graduated from high school. Not one day!”

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and took one step further towards Stiles, crowding him against the tiled wall.

Stiles took quick breaths, his eyes suddenly losing focus and switching between Derek's eyes and his lips. He really, really wanted to punch him. His hands were clenched into fists so hard, the skin was turning white.

“What about now?”

“What? What do you mean 'now'?”

“You can't deny there's something between us, Stiles. In the present. Not years ago.”

Stiles gritted his teeth, his face turned into the most deathly stare he could manage. But he couldn't control his racing heartbeat as Derek stepped even closer.

“I have no idea which present you're talking about, Derek fucking Hale, because there's nothing. Nothing more than this barely uncontrollable desire to hurt you, hit you and make you shut the fuck up”, Stiles spatted and placed his palms over Derek's chest to push him.

“Then make me”, Derek answered with a familiar glare in his eyes. Something Stiles had fallen before and was about to again. Of course he was.

The chemicals in his body and in the room all over manipulated him. His anger and frustration was lighting him up as all of his fingers curled around Derek's shoulder. Now, he was easily able to pull Derek towards him and occupy the mouth of his in an aggressive kiss.

Derek's palms curled around Stiles' hips as their teeth clacked together and there was definitely biting involved. But Stiles didn't care, he wanted to show Derek that he couldn't just fuck around with him, even though that was clearly more than ironic right now. His hands came up into Derek's hair and he pulled on a handful of it, only making Derek groan.

Stiles didn't wanted to hear it. Pulling his tongue out of Derek's mouth with a loud smack, he grunted and shoved Derek back. Just so he could open his pants. Derek was looking at him with his mouth wide open and that was exactly Stiles' taste. The only thing wrong was that Derek's eyes were fixed on Stiles' face.

“My dick is down here”, Stiles pointed out and shoved the fabric of his pants down along with his underwear.

With one of Stiles' hands on his shoulder, Derek finally got down on his knees, still only staring at his crotch. But with his hands now placed on Stiles' thighs.

“Stiles-”, Derek wanted to start, but Stiles didn't let him. He was sick of hearing anything that came out Derek's mouth.

“Shut up and suck my cock!”

It was like Derek had just waited for it, he leaned forward and took Stiles' still slightly soft dick in his mouth, his fingers grabbing into Stiles' thighs. It was delicious to see Derek so obedient for once, but not the thing Stiles initially wanted.

Burying his hands in Derek's scalp, Stiles gave Derek a taste of what it was like to be on the receiving end. He pulled roughly on his hair so that only the tip was still inside Derek's hot mouth.

Stiles groaned, looking at the picture for a moment before shoving Derek towards his groin again. Derek's eyes widened as he almost got choked by Stiles' harsh pulls, but it still didn't stop him from groaning deeply while spit dripped down his chin.

Gritting his teeth to suppress any moans, Stiles leaned back onto the freezing cold tiled wall. His fingers were still gripping Derek's hair tightly, but he didn't need to guide him, because Derek was bobbing his head eagerly, the deep, rumbling sounds directly from his throat never stopping.

It was sloppy and so good, but still not _perfect_. Stiles' other hand took Derek's stubbly chin and he had to get a wider stand on his feet. A hiss came from his mouth as he felt Derek's mouth just going slack, obeying without any words spoken. Stiles closed his eyes as he thrust his hip forward, starting to fuck Derek's mouth. Just like he wanted.

All Stiles could hear was his own harsh breathing, the wet sound of his cock filling Derek, another few droplets of spit coming out of the corners of his mouth, and the vibrating grunts from Derek. Stiles' fingers tightened around Derek's jaw as he kept on moving, faster and faster, catching after his release.

Finally a moan was pulled out of Stiles when Derek dug his nails hard into Stiles' thighs, also causing him to almost spill. By now Stiles' legs were shaking and his movements became more erratic with every second passing.

All he could feel was his frustration and anger, making him see white behind his eyes as he closed them.

One final time he shove his erection as deep into Derek's mouth as possible and as he could feel Derek's nose bumping into his pubic area, Stiles fell back into the wall again and moaned incomprehensible curse words as he shot his load deep down Derek's throat.

While painting for air to fill his lungs again, Stiles tried not to fall down since his legs were still weak. Especially as he saw Derek licking him fucking clean, all the come and the saliva. He whined silently when Derek finally pulled off of his sensitive cock, looking just as fucked out as Stiles felt.

And that's when Stiles saw that Derek's hand was down in his own pants.

“Oh fuck”, Stiles mumbled, letting go of Derek and letting the tiles on his back cool his body down again. Also repair his brain after getting melted into nothing but goo.

They both looked at each other and for one of the rarer times in his life, Stiles didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could have possibly pulled out of his mind to make this situation less awkward than it was.

Silently Derek got up on his feet again and his face still showed this contentment that Stiles didn't understand. Because …. what the hell just happened?

Pulling up his pants, Stiles swallowed heavily, suddenly feeling so trapped by the silence. The terrible twist in his gut was not a good sign, no, he did just fuck up so hard again.

As Derek took a step to the sink to wash his hands, Stiles took the opportunity and just ran out of the bathroom. His lungs were still in desperate need for air and his head felt so dizzy from the panic that came over him, but this time he ignored every call and everyone chasing him. He left the building without looking back, only knowing that he definitely didn't just do himself a favor. 'He was so screwed' didn't even nearly described what just happened.


	17. Derek

_What the fuck was that?_ Derek wondered when he heard the door shut behind Stiles. He wanted to confront Stiles after he washed his hands, but the other man flew the scene before he had a chance to do so. Derek had hoped they could talk about everything after letting off a little steam, but obiously he was barking up the wrong tree. Hell he thought after _that_ blowjob Stiles would be too out of it to skedaddle the hell out of the washroom. Apparently his blowjob giving skills were another thing Derek overestimated or it was just again his life trying to ruin itself.

Derek had no idea how they could film a video without ripping each other’s heads off. It would be an excercise in patience on both their accounts. He didn’t know how he could approach Stiles, he just knew it was useless to run after him right now, because even though he just had an orgasm, Stiles still was furious with him. Derek needed a plan how he could get Stiles to understand he wasn’t the same person he had been ten years ago. Even though he still didn’t know what Stiles’ real problem was with Derek’s highschool persona. Maybe he should call someone who knew him back then and who he still was in contact with.

Sighing to himself Derek left the bathroom, it felt like a walk of shame, which was something completely new to him. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy their encounter, hell he himself got off pretty good, but he would’ve enjoyed it more, if Stiles had stayed so they could finally _talk_ and not scream at each other.

With his werewolf senses in full force to avoid any unwanted attention Derek walked down the corridor and out of the building. He would call the producer later, much later, when he had an actual plan to win Stiles back or maybe just make him understand, so they could at least act civilly to each other, everything else could be righted later.

Walking down the street towards his car, Derek pulled out his phone and called the only person who wouldn’t laugh at him being an idiot and not understanding what Stiles meant, when he said he hadn’t been “just a jerk” in highschool. Boyd, who was not only Erica’s boyfriend, but also one of Derek’s closest friends, who wasn’t female and belonged to his family, well not by blood.

While the phone rang, Derek reached his car and sat in the driver’s seat. He just wanted to go home, but he _had_ to talk to Boyd beforehand, so they could meet at one of the few werewolf bars in Beacon Hills and maybe get drunk. Or just Derek getting drunk, while Boyd listened to his whining about how perfect Stiles is and how unapproachable, because his teenager self had been a total dick to the guy. Maybe Boyd could shed some light onto this situation, at least Derek hoped so. He really didn’t want to talk to Cora right now, he was still pissed with her.

_“Hello?”_ came finally down the line.

“Boyd, I need to see you, I have a few questions”, Derek hadn’t time for niceties.

 

_“Well hello to you too, Derek. How nice to hear from you. Me? Oh, I’m fine, what about you?”_ , okay maybe Derek deserved that.

“Hi Boyd, can we please meet up later. I really need to talk to you and I’d rather do that without Erica or my sisters listening in”, he really hoped Boyd could hear the urgency in his voice, he was desperate, okay?

_“Sure, but what happened? Shouldn’t you be in some fancy meeting for your next great movie?”_ Yes, his friends took his profession really serious, maybe he deserved that, too.

“That’s actually the problem. Stiles is still pissed and I just don’t understand why?”

_“Stiles as in Stilinski? Man, you have the worst luck ever! And you really don’t know why he is pissed? Was he your new partner? Is that the reason you two were so strange at Seth’s party?”_

“Yes, didn’t Erica tell you I fucked the sheriff’s son on camera? I really thought she would…”

_“Yeah, well Erica is a little scatterbrained at the moment, maybe she just forgot…So when and where do you want to meet up?”_

“When I’m back in Beacon Hills? Well maybe a little later. I have to shower and maybe eat...so...maybe 8 at Lunation?”

_“That works for me and gives me enough time to get rid of Erica…”_ Yes, those two really loved each other…

“Okay, see you then”, Derek disconnected the call after Boyd said goodbye. After putting away his phone, Derek pulled out into the street and made his way back home.

*-*-*-*-*

When Derek finally arrived at home he took a short shower, because he didn’t want to treat his friend to the odor of Stiles, jizz and bathroom Derek had had in his nose the whole drive home. Well Derek didn’t really mind, except the bathroom, that was disgusting, but Stiles and jizz were an awesome combination. But Derek knew Boyd wouldn’t appreciate those smells.

His dinner wasn’t extremely fancy and also a really short affair, but he had to eat something or he was trashed sooner rather than later. Well...maybe he shouldn’t have eaten...it would make his evening pretty cheap or rather cheaper than with a full stomach. But Derek was a responsible adult, so he ate something and walked to the bar. He really didn’t want to meet the sheriff because he was drunk driving. He also left his phone at home, because Mr. Smith had been calling him nearly non-stop since he left the building, he really couldn’t deal with him just yet - yes so much for ‘responsible adult’. Maybe he should just get a work phone and get it over with. Yes, he would do that. Tomorrow he would get a new phone and call Mr. Smith from his new number, saying he lost his old phone or something like that. He could think about what to say, when he called the man. Why he didn’t have a work phone already, Derek really didn’t know. He just never needed one.

Or maybe he could simply quit. He could teach fulltime at the music school, even though that was the last he ever wanted to do. He could also still do camshows for his die hard fans. If he quit, Stiles would finally be free of him. And that’s what Stiles wanted, right?

When Derek arrived at Lunation - his favorite bar in town - Boyd was already there and waiting for him at their usual table.

“Wow, you’re here early, I really thought you would arrive later or with Erica right behind you”, Derek greeted his friend with a small smile, who just rolled his eyes.

“She wanted to come with me, but then she just passed out on the couch after dinner and I just tiptoed away. But I’m pretty sure I can sleep on the couch, when I return…”

“Well then you’ll need something to drink, I pay this round. Beer okay?”, Derek asked and after a nod from Boyd, stood up and went to the bar. After recieving their beers, he returned to their table and took a small sip of his beer. He didn’t know where to begin, but knew that stalling was useless, if he wanted to get an insight why Stiles hated his guts.

Boyd, apparently fed up with Derek’s silence suddenly said: “So you really have no idea why Stilinski hates you?” Derek answered with a shrug, he knew he hadn’t been overly friendly with Stiles when he first started to hang out with Cora, but back then he thought he the awkward guy wanted to fuck his babysister. Every big brother would have acted a little intimidating. “You remember our last year of highschool? You lusting after the position of captain of the basketball team - and maybe a little after the captain himself?” At this Derek turned red, yeah he had a thing for the captain back then, now he knew what an epic asshole the guy was and how stupid his crush had been.

“Yes I remember, so what? We were seniors, Stiles and Cora freshmen. I also know that I wasn’t really nice to him, when he visited her at home. But other than that I don’t remember anything relevant in connection with him”, Derek explained to which Boyd just rolled his eyes.

“Seriously? You don’t remember the team ganging up on him, because he _looked_ gay? They teased him nearly everyday. You were sometimes present for those occasions, because you followed Crawford like a lost puppy, it was really pathetic…”

“Says the guy who waited nearly five years to ask his crush out, who was crushing on him in return for just as long…”, Derek interjected. He knew he’d behaved pathetically in school, he was awkward, stood always in Laura’s shadow or people said things like ‘You look just like your mother!’, which wasn’t exactly anything a 17 year old boy wanted to hear.

“Well at least I didn’t crush on the straightest guy - or so he said - out there, who liked to bully cute boys. Not my words, that’s something Erica said. She also has the theory Crawford had a hard-on for Stiles back then, which is why he picked on him on every occasion, but I’m not so sure. But yeah, you were there, when Stiles was bullied by your teammates and didn’t help him, which is probably the reason he hates your guts”, concluded Boyd. It made sense, actually it made perfect sense, Derek was fucked. His potential relationship with Stiles was over before it even had begun, how can one redeem himself, when such a thing hangs over their head? ‘Sorry I’ve been a jerk to you in school, I wanted to bang the teamcaptain’ is really no excuse.

“So any idea how I can convince him, that I’m not the same stupid kid I was back then? I’m really at a loss and I definitely won’t ask Cora. She has to redeem herself before I even consider talking to her again.” With that Derek stood up and went again to the bar to order another round for Boyd and himself. He doubted they would come to any conclusion while being sober, so more alcohol it was. When he came back to their table Boyd looked like he wanted to say something.

“What is it?” Derek asked.

“Well, what about writing him a letter? Or serenading him from below his window? That seems to work in teen movies…” Now Derek was sure his friend was just mocking him.

“Thanks a lot, asshole. Are you always taking your advice out of movies for impressionable teenagers?” If he could say things like ‘impressionable’ without slurring the word, he was clearly too sober. Just because of that Derek took a large gulp from his beer.

Several beers later and still without a solution for Derek’s problem, Boyd suddenly blurted: “Erica’s pregnant!” just to slap his hands to his mouth. “And now I’m dead, don’t say anything, please. She wanted to drop the bomb in two weeks at the large pack BBQ.”

Derek had multiple reactions and thoughts at once, which were to choke on his beer, shouting ‘Finally!’ in his head and ‘I have to tell Stiles, I’m going to be an uncle’ until his inebriated brain caught up with itself and supplied ‘You can’t call him, because you fucked up!’. In the end Derek just stood up and got another two beers, for celebration and to shut Boyd up, who was nearing a mental breakdown.

“I won’t tell her you said anything, but congrats man. That explains her strange behavior so much!” Derek just said, after putting the bottle in front of Boyd, who immediately grabbed it and nearly drained it in one go. Impressive!

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Derek asked after a while to which Boyd just shook his head, still too afraid of Erica’s wrath should she find out he told anyone before she was ready or before she could stage her big reveal. Derek was pretty sure his mother knew what was up, pregnant women simply smelled different and his mother had seen enough pregnant women in her lifetime to know such things, but he didn’t want to aggravate Boyd in his condition any further.

After calling a taxi for Boyd and putting the nervous wreck inside the car, Derek made his way home. He was still without a plan, but had a light feeling in his heart, maybe he had an idea in the morning, when he woke up refreshed. Yeah right, as if he could be refreshed after a night of drinking werewolf booze.

Derek returned home and after putting his phone to load, because Mr. Smith had killed his battery, Derek contemplated his idea from earlier that evening. He could quit Were Porn Studios...that should show Stiles it wasn't all about the money for Derek. Without wasting anymore time Derek grabbed his phone and dialed Mr. Smith’s number.

_“Hello?”_ , came a slightly sleep addled voice over the reciever. _“Darren? What do you want? Have you any idea how late it is?”_

“Not really and I don’t really care either. I just wanted to tell you I’m out!” Derek tried his hardest to get the words straight so Mr. Smith understood him, he really didn’t want to talk that long with the guy.

_“Well I thought that was obvious with you fucking solely guys on camera, but good for you, that you finally admit it to yourself.”_

“No, you don...don’t understand. I quiet...no...I _quit_ , yes that’s the word. I quit!”, Derek clarified, hating Mr. Smith for being so dumb. Of course Derek was _out_ , he had been since college.

_“What? You can’t do that. Think about your fans. Think about your contract!”_

“I don’t really care, okay? I just think about myself and...Sti- Stuart, okay?”, with every word Derek had said, his voice had gotten louder.

_“Darren, please don’t rush these things, you don’t sound like yourself and I know you’re upset because of Stuart, even though I don’t exactly know why. Think it through, we can postpone the shoot for a few weeks, no big deal. But please think it through, don’t rush this. Talk to your manager first”_ , Mr. Smith tried to calm him down, but it was to no avail. Derek wanted to quit, but to appease him, Derek agreed to think it through - when he was sober.

Shortly after quitting the phone call Derek went to bed, to sleep off the alcohol in his system. He had to be awake the next morning, when he wanted to contact his manager and talk to them about his plans. They sure as hell wouldn’t be happy with his decision.


	18. Stiles

If there was one thing Stiles was secretly good at, it was definitely panicking. (And fucking things up, but this was no secret.) And the best way to deal with the panic? Yes, of course it was to run away. But running to his father since Scott was out of town with his girlfriend, wasn't necessarily the best idea.

It had been three days of his Dad waiting for an explanation why his son knocked on the door in the middle of the night, almost begging to stay for the next few days. But what was Stiles supposed to say? _'Dad, I'm actually a porn actor and I kind of fell for this one shooting partner until I found out he's one of the assholes who used to bully me back in high school. And instead of blowing things up with him I agreed to another meeting and let him blow me in a bathroom.'_ Therefore, Stiles stuck to saying he just missed his father and Melissa and thought it would be a nice idea to spend a weekend with them.

Of course, none of them believed him. Stiles' father tried to talk to him a couple of times and so did Melissa. And she probably knew that a man was involved in the mess that Stiles’ life had become, simply because Scott couldn't keep quiet sometimes.

As Stiles was packing his bag in his old childhood room, the posters of his favorite bands and games still on the walls, his dad came to him one last time.

“Stiles, we need to talk ...”, he started in a calm tone, laying a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

“I've told you already: Everything's fine, I just missed you, okay? Sometimes I do that. I mean, I always do that, you're my dad, but still. We just haven't seen each other as frequently so I freaked and ran to you”, Stiles explained hastily, not even bothering to fold his shirts before packing them.

His father sat down on the bed next to the bag, looking at him.

“Look, I see that you don't wanna talk about it. That's okay, I don't want to pressure you, but don't lie to me.”

Stiles suddenly felt guilty, not only about not telling his own dad what was going on in his life right now. His fingers didn't find the zipper on the first try and he groaned in frustration as he avoided his Dad's eyes.

The guilt also included his job. It wasn't the first time Stiles felt this way about keeping his real job a secret from him, but him sitting there and telling him not to lie? Stiles sighed in frustration and threw the bag down onto the floor so he could sit next to his father.

“Just tell me if I need to worry about you.”

Stiles shrugged and buried his face in his hands, feeling an arm around his shoulders.

It seemed like Stiles' life were just a lies on top lies. It's been years since Stiles started shooting, but right now there was a huge lump in his throat keeping him from speaking with his own father about his problems. He wished he could.

“You know, if you ever want to talk: You can come to me. Or Melissa.”

He nodded, finally looking at his father who smiled sympathetically.

“I know. Thanks Dad.”

Stiles reached out and let himself get hugged by him. Something he had needed, but didn't know until this moment. He swallowed the lump and blinked the tears away, before getting up and reaching for his bag.

“This door is always open for you, son”, his father reminded him once again.

\- - - -

 

Before heading back to the apartment, Stiles took a detour to the grocery store, since the fridge at home was empty and he had no intent on eating only takeout again.

Over a week ago he would have just laid on his sofa, some tv show playing in the background while he would have been busy texting Darren about nonsense. And now? There was nothing. Not even Scott was there to distract him. No wonder he ran to his father.

Pushing the cart with his foot around the aisles aimlessly, Stiles didn't even hum along to the catchy songs that were playing in the store like he usually did. He just wandered around and grabbed whatever looked fine to him. Only out of boredom and to simply kill some time, Stiles walked along the candy aisle, thinking about being a total cliché by buying chocolate. A lot of chocolate.

His eyes were fixed on the different flavors and brands and he didn't even notice that his cart was still rolling, until someone exclaimed an angry “ouch!”

Stiles whipped his head around to grab the handle again, but he was greeted by Cora gripping the other end tightly, her face in a frown. It took her a second to recognize Stiles and immediately her expression changed.

“Stiles”, she said almost too softly compared what came out of her mouth only a moment ago.

He only stared at her, his hand still in the air above the cart handle, while his head suddenly went crazy. Simply because he didn't know how to react. Ever since the phone call Stiles haven't thought about Cora at all. How things would develop between them now. If he was able to actually forgive her for what she'd done.

And now that he looked at her, standing there with too many groceries in her arms, her big bag slung around her shoulder, he didn't know what to do.

So he kept on staring as she took a step closer to him.

“Are you okay?” Cora asked concerned, definitely wanting to reach out and touch him, assure that Stiles was actually okay.

Stiles shrugged.

“You don't look so well ...”

“Thanks”, he finally answered, “you too”.

Cora's eyes rolled up, fixing on the wild strands of hair and now that Stiles had said it: She actually didn't look so well either. Her hair a mess, her makeup poorly done and her clothes were not really her style. She wasn't really the type to walk around in sweatpants, not even for grocery shopping.

The silence grew and Stiles was about to leave the chocolate and carry on, but Cora let her stuff fall into Stiles' cart so that she finally could touch his wrist, her fingers closing around it.

“For real, Stiles. What's up? You reek of anxiety. Is this still because of what happened?” she kept asking, the warmth of her hand on Stiles' skin a small comfort. Making him feel less pressured into answering.

Stiles laughed bitterly, his other hand coming up to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, no. Not really. But …. I don't wanna talk with you …. about your brother.”

She nodded and stood a step back, her lips now in a slim line. It didn't suit her.

“What's up with you?” Stiles couldn't help asking the next moment. “Is it … because of us?”

Cora looked away before letting out a sharp breath.

“More or less. You. Family. Work. Especially work and you to be honest.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

It was weird, Stiles definitely could feel the anger still inside of him. The anger of being betrayed by one of his best friends, but he still cared. Of course he did, he couldn't just stop caring for her after all these years. Yes, she made a big mistake and Stiles was still hurt, but he shove that aside right now.

“In the grocery store? Right by the candy?”

“Well, why not?”

Cora chuckled and shook her head in disbelief and Stiles did his best to stop the tiny smile. Then she turned around towards him again, reaching into the cart to rearrange her items.

“How about we go to my house? Maybe buy a bottle of wine. Even though I actually planned on doing something else.”

Stiles frowned at her “You want to talk in a house full of creatures that can hear you fart in a 5 mile radius? Sometimes you can actually be funny, Cora.”.

She poked her tongue out at him.

“Okay, how about this: You buy the wine and we meet at my place. Scott is out of town, so we can talk undisturbed.”

For a short moment her face lit up and Stiles felt a rush of relief through his body, because despite of everything they could still be like this. They were still friends after all.

“Yeah, alright. I just …. do you have a hand mixer at home? Told you, I was supposed to be doing something else”, Cora smiled at him, pointing at her groceries.

\- - - -

“I've never had a teacher that was so eager pleasing their class. Even if it meant bribing the students”, Stiles mumbled as he measured the right amount of flour and poured it into a large mixing bowl.

“It's only cupcakes, it's not like I put money in them. Or drugs.”

Cora sipped on her glass of wine before adding the sugar into the bowl after Stiles was finished. Her presence felt so comfortable and the messy thoughts were somehow not the first thing on Stiles' mind right now. He really wished she hadn't fucked up in the first place. That they were still okay and didn't have to fix anything.

“I still don't understand why you just don’t let them do their thing. You get your money regardless if they care about the stuff you teach or not, don't you?” Stiles asked, reaching for his phone to read the instructions again.

“Now I know why you didn't consider being a teacher. I'm not that kind of person, I just want them to do well, to learn something, but … why is it still an issue in the 21st century that a woman can't be teaching an all male class”, Cora groaned frustrated, cracking the eggs a bit too forcefully so that some shells fell into the bowl.

Stiles scowled at her until she picked them out again.

“And there's still no one that could take the class over? You can't be the only bass teacher at your school.”

She shook her head “I've told you before, it's only me. Me, who is still learning herself. My mother has to teach enough classes while managing everything, Laura is also occupied and Derek … well ...”

Stiles saw her glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes, waiting for a reaction, but he just gritted his teeth and hoped she did get the message.

“Well, he's not considering to teach again. So it's only me. And I can't let the boys down, even if they don't like me and even if that means I need to bake some really crappy cupcakes, because you just put a handful of salt in there.”

“What? That was baking soda!” he gaped at her before taking another look into the bowl.

“Yeah, of course. I've never seen granulated baking soda. Or one that says 'salt' on the package.”

They both burst into loud laughter, before reaching for their glasses. There was a reason why Stiles preferred to buy pre-made cakes and pies. If only the laughter would last forever.

****  
  


It was later after they put a bit more sugar into the batter and placed it into the oven, when things got quiet.

Cora was sitting with her legs crossed on the sofa, her eyes fixed on the filled glass. Almost like she was deciding whether to drink more or not. Stiles watched her, his own glass already emptied. The silence wasn't necessarily awkward, but uncomfortable. Because it was the calm before the storm. And honestly? Stiles couldn't actually take more storm in his life, but on the other hand he desperately wanted to fix this. Fix everything. The only problem was: he didn't know how.

“I don't like it when you're so silent. It's not you”, Cora said carefully, placing the glass down on the coffee table.

“What do you want me to say, huh?” It came out more pissed off than Stiles intended to, but the alcohol didn't do him well. Suddenly the feelings rushed back into his bloodstream.

“I don't know? I'm just worried about you and … I want you to talk to me. I'm your friend Stiles.”

“Friend”, he mumbled, “Didn't know the whole friend-thing also involved getting stabbed in the back. Seems like I've done that wrong my entire life. Good to know.”

Cora sighed, rubbing her eyes before tilting the glass and emptying it in one go.

“At least you're being sarcastic again. But for real, Stiles: I know I've fucked up, but sooner or later you would have find out about Derek. So what's the big deal?”

“What's the big deal?” Stiles gaped at her for a moment.

“How would you feel if you find out the person you thought you know at least a bit, turned out to be the one who bullied you for months back in high school. Who picked on you just because your look is not up to his standards. And suddenly a few years into the future he's all over you, huh? Not to mention that the other big deal is you embarrassing me in front of your entire family and trying to set me up with the said person. Tell me, how would you fucking feel?”

To Stiles' surprise Cora didn't look away, hanging her head in guilt and shame, she just kept her eyes on him before responding.

“Okay let's do it. Let's talk about feelings. Let's talk about what you felt when you agreed on another business meeting – or whatever you call it – with Derek after all what happened?”

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath, because – how did she know?

It was the loud beeping of the timer on the oven that interrupted their fight. Stiles was the first one to jump up to turn the oven off. Cora silently followed him, carrying both their glasses into the kitchen.

“Don't run away from me again, okay? Why is it so hard for you to understand that you still feel the same way about Derek?”

Stiles felt cornered as Cora was standing in the doorway, one of her hands braced against the door frame.

“The only thing I feel about Derek is the uncontrollable desire to show him how it was to be unpopular kid in school. Well, actually … not about that. I wasn't some fame whore. More like: Show him how it is to cry yourself to sleep as a kid, because some jerks keep on telling you that you're nothing, you look gay, you look like a loser who's never gonna accomplish anything in life. Yeah? Tell that to a scared teenager that lost his mother only a few years back and had about zero friends. I'm so glad I can stand above all of that with pride today. So, you want to know why I came to this meeting? Because of money. I need that job. I depend on it.”

For a moment Stiles couldn't believe himself what he just said. So it was no wonder Cora shook her head in disbelief.

“I don't know if you have forgotten about the part where I'm a werewolf that can hear when you're lying. Anyway, I get it. I'm sorry for what happened to you Stiles, I still am, but that wasn't Derek. Or do you actually remember him saying any of these things to you? You don't, right?”

Stiles shrugged before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Everyone in my family knows what Derek was like in high school, but he was definitely no bully. He was just pressured into standing there and watching it happen to be part of some popular gang. I know it's shitty, but you need to get over it like you got over all those insults. He's not like that anymore. And we both know that. Whatever you did with him in those last few months while shooting, texting whatever, that's who he really is: a really, really gay porn actor who fell for you the same way you did. All I wanted to do was to surprise you, you know? Show you the exact opposite. That he's not the person from the past, that he changed, but all you did was turn it upside down and living in the past.”

It took Stiles a moment to close his mouth and swallow, lowering his head. She was right about the fact that Derek had never actually said any of those nasty things to him, but he had been right there. He could have done something.

“But if you're right about him 'falling for me', please enlighten me why he wanted another shooting instead of fixing things in the first place. Oh no, wait, I already know. Because of money!”, Stiles pointed out.

“Oh yeah, because he flirted with you all this time because of fucking money. Why are you so ignorant? Derek is a complete idiot that's why the meeting happened, because he's too stupid to actually talk to you. So that was probably his only option to see you again. Holy shit, you're unbelievable, Stiles! Just fyi: Derek doesn't need any of the money, so please stop trying to come up with explanations – that are not true – to hate him. Because you don't. And neither does he.”

Stiles groaned, still feeling his hands slightly shake. He was at loss of words, his head was empty, because ….

Cora looked at him, almost with a pleading look, and Stiles knew she was his friend. He could trust her. Her hand on the door frame fell and she took a step towards him.

“Look, Stiles. You can hate me how much you want. It would be a lie to say, that I don't care, because I do, you're my best friend, but all I wanted to do is to make you happy, because you deserve it. Both of you deserve it. I might have underestimated the consequences, but still: I don't want you to be like this”, she explained in a much calmer tone, her hand coming up to his shoulder, checking if it's okay to touch him.

Sighing, Stiles looked up. His eyes glistening as he whispered “I could never hate you, Cora.”

She let her hand come up to his face, stroking his cheek, a comforting gesture.

“I just fucked up. I …. the meeting. Everything. I fucked it up. And ran.”

Stiles stared, waiting for an answer from her how to fix it, how to fix this mess of feeling he was having so much trouble dealing with. He didn't know what was right or wrong, but he was sure he could trust Cora.

Her arms wrapped around his body and Stiles knew he could as Cora hugged him tightly, holding him until the tears went away.


	19. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After over a year (I think) of planning and writing this story we can finally see the end of the rainbow. Currently one of the last chapters is written, which means: soon the story will be complete. We're not so sure if there are 3 or 4 chapters after this one, but we wanted to let you know in advance.
> 
> So with that being said:
> 
> Enjoy reading this chapter!

It was pretty hard for Derek to keep quiet about Erica’s pregnancy. He saw her a few days after Boyd’s confession and suddenly noticed the little things Erica was doing differently or just how she acted. When she felt like she wasn’t watched, she stroked a hand over her belly, just to stop the motion when someone spoke to her. Her scent was different, too, but Derek wouldn’t comment on that. Talia had told her children from a very young age that it was rude to comment on someone’s scent, even though it irritated their noses or seemed just plain wrong to them. So Derek kept quiet, not least because he didn’t want his friend to sleep on the couch - or worse - for a drunken breakout of joy - or maybe slight panic.

Another thing Derek tried to do, was come up with reasons for his manager why he simply couldn’t continue with his porn career and doing partnered shoots. It was hard enough to explain why there was some rumor of Stuart blowing up over a simple meeting with Derek. So Derek dreaded every conversation he had to have with his manager and wished he could be drunk for every decision he had to make.

Drunk decisions may not be the best or wisest, but most of the time they were the easiest ways out. Why couldn’t people just accept his choices? He was done with the adultfilm industry, so they should just let him go, but no, they had to try and convince him to look for a new partner or just do solo shoots until another partner was found. Why couldn’t they understand that he didn’t want a new partner or do solo shoots? If he wanted to do solo shoots, he could always revert to his camshows, those were fun most of the time. Solo shoots were always lame in his opinion and most of the time consisted of the same things, simply because people recognized Derek as a top and definitely not as versatile and would be shocked if he even thought about bringing a toy into the action.

Good for Derek that he had other things to occupy his time, because he really needed to get going to his pack's BBQ. He was in charge of the snacks, so he had to head over earlier than the others or else his family would be pissed. It was the first time in a few years that Derek could enjoy the BBQ, without having to rush off to a shoot or a convention, so he wanted to fully enjoy the experience. He just wanted to spend some time with his family and pack.

When Derek entered his parents' house he was nearly bowled over by his little brother, so nothing new there. Derek nearly let his snacks fall to the floor, because Seth surprised him with his sudden appearance.

The boy talked a mile a minute, as if Derek had been away a year rather than a week. It felt nice to be missed, at least in Derek's opinion. He tried to listen attentively to his little brother, but he talked too fast and about too many topics at once that Derek couldn't follow him, maybe he was getting old or maybe he should spend more time with his little brother. That was another reason why he wanted to quit shooting porn. He wanted to spend more time with his family. Teaching at the music school wasn't his lifelong dream, but it would bring him closer again to his family. And it didn’t need to be permanent.

With Seth in tow Derek made his way over to the kitchen to set up his snacks. Seth immediately made his way over to the table to look if he could get some food before the big BBQ, which wouldn't start for another hour or so.

“What's up?“ asked Laura when Derek entered the kitchen, where all the preparation was taking place.

“Nothing, I'm just excited to be here with all of you“, was Derek's response.

“Really? With every single one of us? Even Cora?“ Laura couldn't let sleeping dogs lie, so Derek tried to be the better man and ignore his older sister, who wanted to stir some things up between her younger siblings.

“Why shouldn't Derek want to spend time with us?“ piped Seth in, after he finished his carotstick. You could immediately see the regret on Laura's face for bringing up the subject. It was easy to forget Seth was in the room, when the boy was occupied with eating something, because those were some of the few times he didn't say a word.

“Because Derek and Cora are dumb and had a fight”, was Laura's simple answer for her youngest brother, which seemed to be enough for the eight year old. Seth knew how strange his siblings could be, so he didn't even ask why they had a fight, instead he changed the topic and inquired which snacks Derek had brought. Food was very important for a growing boy, his mom always said and snacks were food, right?

“Oh, just some chips, crackers and other unhealthy stuff mom wouldn't buy for you, so you have to keep extra quiet, okay?” Derek said to his little brother with a wink, as if their mother couldn't sniff out all the unhealthy snacks her oldest son had brought to their gathering. Seth's eyes lit up with the mention of things he normally wasn't allowed to eat, because they weren't good for him, but he knew that the pack BBQ was an exception for nearly every food-rule.

Derek busied himself with arranging the bowls for his snacks, while keeping an eye on Seth and his sneaky, little hand, that wanted to steal some of the chips before the bowls could even make their way outside. This was one of the times Derek was glad for his werewolf reflexes, because Seth knew how to behave totally inconspicuous, when he wanted to be.

“Seth, keep your hands to yourself, the snacks are no replacement for a real meal, if you try this one more time, I'll put those bowls ontop of the cupboard and you won't get any of those snacks!” Derek warned one last time. He loved his little brother and he could understand the wish to eat as much fastfood as possible, when there wasn't normally any available in the house, but he also knew his parents would be furious if Seth spoiled his appetite.

“Help me to get those bowls outside and I'll make sure there are some snacks left extra for you”, was the promise Derek made, when he saw how crestfallen his little brother seemed to be at the warning. The promise of extra snacks for himself made the little boy perk up and grab for one of the bowls to help his older brother. Derek was impressed at how easy it was to get kids to help you with a little bribing.

While they put the bowls on the right table, Derek heard a car approach the house. Shortly after the car stopped, Derek could hear Erica's voice calling out “Hello my favorite surrogate family!” to which he could only roll his eyes. They were Erica's only surrogate family.

“Erica!” squealed Seth, before he turned and ran in the direction where Erica's voice came from. Derek could hear their warm welcome. Erica truly was another sister for Seth and she savored every moment with the little guy and Derek's opinion that Erica would make a great mother was again confirmed. He couldn't wait for the little one to arrive.

When they rounded the corner, the first words Erica said to Derek were “Hey grumpy, how are you today?” to which Derek rolled his eyes _again_. Boyd simply waved and shrugged his shoulders in a ' _What can you do?_ '-manner.

Derek was spared from acknowledging Erica's greeting by the arrival of his parents', who had been out getting the meat from the butcher for their BBQ.

“Erica, so glad you could make it”, Rick said to his surrogate daughter in a warm tone.

“You know I'd never miss it!” was her simple answer, but you could see how she preened under the attention.

After everyone had said their hellos and Boyd put his selfmade salad onto the table, everyone, who didn't need to prepare anything else, gathered around the huge table in the backyard. It was a calm and relaxed atmosphere.

Rick busied himself with stoking the fire in the grill. When it was hot enough Rick started to put the meat – and some vegetables, because even wolves needed them – onto the grill.

Derek was busy listening to Boyd's tales about stupid people who came to the garage and immediately wanted to know what caused the strange noise their car made, which they tried to immitate, but failed greatly. Each story made Derek glad that he didn't work with people, well, not in the sense that he had to talk to them for a huge amount of time. He was shaking his head, when he smelled something painfully familiar. Expectantly his head whipped around, but he didn't see the one he so desperately wanted to see – Stiles. Instead it was Scott – with Allison in tow, because those two couldn't survive without the other. Of course Scott smelled like Stiles, they shared a flat. And why should Stiles come to their BBQ? He wasn't part of the pack, even though he belonged to Scott's family...

“Well now that everyone's here, we can start with our meal” exclaimed Derek's dad and brought Derek back to reality, just for Derek to realize he missed his sisters and uncle emerging from the house. One after the other went over to the grill to get their food. A companianable  
silence descended over the Hale garden, only broken by people asking for bread or one of the salads. They were too busy eating to have conversations, there was always time after the meal to talk. Another reason for the near silence was, that Talia didn't like it, when their children talked with their mouth's full. She always told them they may be werewolves, but weren't raised by actual wolves, so she expected at least some table manners from them.

After the meal Scott told them that he and Allison had been away on a small camping trip, because she wanted to test some new gear her father wanted to sell, Derek didn't really listen, because this trade language sounded like a completely different language to him, but all the others were hanging on Scott's lips like he was telling them a fascinating story. He just understood the two of them enjoyed their trip immensely and even got to see some wildlife that wasn't scared away by Scott's werewolfism, which was really rare.

After Scott ended his tale about their adventures in the wild, the conversation came to a halt, which Erica used to stand up and clear her throat.

“Well, seeing as we're all gathered here, I wanted to make an announcement”, she seemed to steel herself for her next words, “I'm pregnant!” The words were followed by shouts of joy and congratulations. Derek stood up and embraced his friend, telling her that he was sure she'd do an excellent job with her child. One after the other the whole pack gathered around Erica and Boyd, embracing them and wishing them well for the future.

“I really expected one of my children to expand the pack first”, said Talia after everything quieted down some, “But I'm just as thrilled as if you were my own child.”

“Well it'll be your god-grandchild or however that is called, because we wanted to ask Derek to be the godfather of our firstborn”, was Boyd's reply. Derek couldn't believe his ears, they wanted him to take care of their child, in case something happened to them? He was honored and told them as much.

“Well then it's excellent training for Derek, when he has to watch Seth, when we're out of town for the music convention in two weeks”, came Cora's smug voice through the nearly teary exclamations of her brother and friends.

“Yay! Derek will watch me!” screamed Seth, while Derek was confused. Why hadn't anyone told him that beforehand? He could've had a shoot or something like that scheduled.

“That's an excellent idea”, agreed Erica with a small twinkle in her eyes. If Derek didn't know better, he'd guess they were up to something, but he gave them the benefit of the doubt. They wouldn't mess with his life after such a short amount of time after his fallout with Stiles, would they? No, they should know better than that.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

The next day Derek was still buzzing from the excitement of becoming a godfather. Several times he'd had the urge to call Stiles and share his excitement with the guy, but could always stop before he made an idiot of himself.

With this newfound energy Derek called his manager. He wanted to get out of the contract, he had a godchild to think about.

“Johnson, what can I do for you?” came the cool voice of a man over the speaker.

“It's Derek Hale, I wanted to talk to you about my contract”, was Derek's reply. He became nervous, the voice of his manager was always controlled, but he knew the guy could blow up in seconds. Maybe he should have gotten a different manager a long time ago, well now it was too late for that.

“What about it?“ and there it was.

“Well, I want out of it, sooner rather than later”, was all the explanation Derek was willing to give right now.

“It's not that easy and you know that. Either you wait for the renewal of your contract and deny it or you break your contract and pay Were Porn Studios back.” Those were things Derek knew, he wasn't dumb, he didn't shoot porn because he was too stupid to do anything else, but apparently his manager always seemed to forget that.

“I know that, but I still want out of it. How much would it cost me to just split with Were Porn Studios? Wouldn't it be possible to settle the sum with the money I should get out of my last video?”

“Yes, that'd be a possibility”, was the slow answer of Mr. Johnson.

“Perfect, as long as there are no legal problems for Stuart, I want you to annul my contract. I seriously want to quit the professional porn industry”, Derek explained.

“Well, if that's what you wish and I can't convince you, I'll pull up a document to annul your contract and send it to you as fast as possible”, Mr. Johnson sounded defeated, but Derek knew it wasn't because he lost a client, but because he lost a huge amount of money with said client.

“Thank you, I'll be in contact”, with that Derek hung up his phone and felt lighter somehow. That was a big obstacle out of the way. Now he just had to tell his mother, that he would teach at the music school for the time being, until he found something else.


	20. Stiles

On top of all the things Stiles already had to deal with, there also was the problem of having no one left he hasn't already whined about his problems to. (Except for his Dad, but he simply couldn't know about what was happening in his son's secret life as a porn star).

So, Stiles' mind was going crazy over options and possibilities and there was no one he could talk them through. He was pretty sure Scott would kick him out the next time he heard the words “Derek “ from Stiles' mouth.

Instead of joining Allison and Scott in the living room, discussing what kind of city trip they would like to give Melissa and Stiles' dad for their anniversary, Stiles was trapping himself in his room, the curtains closed and only the screen of his laptop illuminating the almost pitch black room. The only two things missing to made it look like he was going through one hell of a breakup was ice cream and some wine. It was pathetic.

Talking to Cora had been helpful, but only for a short time. The reality of him losing his partner and therefore being all alone in a business where it was basically required to have one, was frightening. Despite of everything: Stiles depended on this job to pay for everything.

Stiles' eyes were already heavy from looking at the bright screen for several hours, but he couldn't stop researching. Researching alternatives for the worst case scenario. He took a sip of his third cup of coffee as he wrote down another mail address of a company looking for some interns on film and gaming reviews.

It was ridiculous, but what other options did he had left? After all what had happened in the past couple of months, he was sure that Lydia would refuse to look for a new partner. Or even work with him anymore at all.

Stiles surely didn't go to college just for fun, so what better option was there than to use his degree in journalism, right?

Before he had to chance to click on the next, there was a short knock on his door and Allison entered the room along with the sunlight from the rest of the apartment.

“Hey, don't you want to hang out with us? Because we still want your opinion on this gift. Okay, honestly, we can't decide between Rome and Vienna.”

Stiles closed his laptop quickly, in a total not-hiding-something-way, and turned around, only to see a bowl of ice cream in Allison's hand. This was so ironic, wasn't it?

“Is this for me?” he asked, focusing on the important things in the room.

Allison chuckled and hid the bowl behind her back.

“Only if you come out of your room and spend some time with us” she demanded with a sweet smile on her face.

“I can't, I'm busy?”

With a sigh, she stepped into the room, sitting down on Stiles unmade bed. With the bowl now placed on Stiles' bedside table she folded her hands in her lap.

“Okay, so shoot. Tell me what's up, because Scott won't tell me anything, which is very surprising. And please do me the favor and open the curtains, I feel like this is some weird darkroom and it makes me feel very uncomfortable”, Allison finally spoke and Stiles did as instructed and let the light into his room again.

“Do you really want to know?” Stiles asked her for good measure, before sitting down right next to her, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Well, the only thing I know is that your prince charming turned out to be your best friend's brother, who also happened to be one of the bullies back from high school. So, I figured, things are not going so well between the two of you ...”

“Not so well” Stiles repeated with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, “yeah you could say so. Also the fact that I will probably get fired, because I've messed up pretty badly and … Scott can hear us, right?”

Allison looked at the door quickly before only shrugging. “Maybe. But I don't care. You need someone to talk to, so here I am. Even though I don't understand why Scott isn't in my place right now.”

“He's gonna murder me the next time I even mention Derek's name to him” Stiles mumbled, which was followed by a yelled “I will” from the living room.

“Well, he will survive, because I'm pretty sure you aren't as annoying as Scott back in high school when we were going through our phases” she admitted and patted Stiles on the shoulder.

“Hey! I can hear you two pretty well, just fyi” came the next response from Scott, but neither of them cared.

“So, you wanna talk about feelings or your job?”

Stiles looked at her and shrugged, at loss for any words on how to explain his current situation.

“I've already talked to Cora, about both, but I'm not sure about anything at all. Obviously it's more important to know whether or not I can keep my job, because bills and stuff. I just … I feel so lost? Like, I've been doing this for years and now all of a sudden I have this feeling I can't do this anymore, not with anyone else, you know?”

Allison smiled in sympathy, her hand still on Stiles' shoulder.

“Seems like you've fallen for him pretty hard.”

“Maybe. I … I don't know. It's just that in all these years it was just fun with almost everyone, but it never felt so _right_. And now that I've fucked everything up, I 'm one hundred percent sure, that either my manager will drop me or I will end up with someone else and it won't be the same. Well, of course it won't be the same.”

Stiles chuckled bitterly before continuing.

“So, that's what I've been doing all day. Looking at alternatives. I knew from the very beginning that I won't be working there forever, because first of all: All I ever wanted was to settle my debts for college, which happened a while ago. And second: No one wants to see the same faces forever. But it's so hard to even think about doing any kind of journalism work at all, since my skills are very rusty and … yeah.”

Allison pursed her lips for a moment.

“It's important to have a Plan B, in case nothing works out between the two of you. And I personally think it won't be problem for you to get into writing again, since you're still very talented with articulation.”

A smile spread on Stiles' face and he shook his head in disbelief.

“Cora said almost the same thing to me” he told her.

“See! I'm sure Scott agrees - secretly - as well. It's good that you think ahead. Even though I would still advise you to talk to him again, get a better picture of how he is now. I know it's been shitty what he and those other guys did to you, but it's till the past. Now that you've kind of admitted your feelings for him, it's time to give him another chance -”

“I never admitted anything” Stiles corrected her, which only made her laugh.

“Sure, honey.”

“I just don't see how any of this is going to work out between the two of us ever again. He fucked up, I fucked up. It's too complicated.”

“You two only make it complicated by not talking about your issues. Trust me, you only need to sit down with him and talk. Get to know him.”

Stiles rubbed his eyes before looking at his hands. It couldn't be so easy. It just couldn't. Because it had been too easy at the beginning. Him and Derek clicked right from the beginning and he should have noticed that it wasn't supposed to be so easy. Karma was a bitch after all.

“Can I eat the ice cream now, before it's completely melted?” Stiles tried to change the topic and reached for the bowl, only for Allison to slap his fingers.

“Only if you join us now, because we really, really need your final vote on whether it's going to be Rome or Vienna.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

With that Stiles snatched the bowl from her hands and followed Allison in the living room, where Scott was spread on the couch. He was playing solitaire on his laptop, several browser tabs of travel agencies opened in the background.

“Done with your council of war?” he asked, just as he finished his game with an almost new high score.

“Yes, get up! We need to discuss other things now, in fact the pros and cons of Rome and Vienna. So, shoot!”

Just as Scott opened his mouth and Stiles his as well (but only to shove the first spoon of delicious banana split into his) the three of them were interrupted by the sound of Stiles' phone. With two pairs of eyes shooting him an angry look, Stiles placed the bowl on the coffee table and fished for the phone on his pocket.

This time, he didn't make the mistake of not looking who was calling. He saw Cora's name on the display and quickly accepted the call.

“Hey, what's up.”

“Stiles, this is Laura” he heard the voice on the other end and he was kind of taken by surprise.

“Uhm … hey. Everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything alright with Cora. I just took her phone, because I don't have your number saved on mine. So anyway, I just … can you do something for me? Or rather for all of us?”

Stiles glanced at Scott, who was of course listening, but he only shook his head.

“Depends ...”

“You probably know that the entire staff of the school is going to the music convention this weekend, which means Seth is gonna be all alone. We actually wanted our former babysitter to look after him, but she called this morning, saying her mother is in the hospital, so … long story short: Are you free this weekend to look after Seth?”

Stiles gaped at Scott, who was only raising his eyebrows, whereas Allison was browsing on the laptop silently.

“Don't you have any family who can do this?” was Stiles' lame answer.

“Trust me, there's literally no one. Our option was to call Scott and Allison, but … you know I think Seth would prefer you as his babysitter.”

“Uhm, well. Okay. But can I speak with Cora first?” he asked, not really sure about this whole thing. It's not like he didn't want to spend time with the youngest member of the Hale family, he just felt so thrown off guard by this call.

“She's out, buying some stuff we need for the trip last minute. But you can talk to her once you get here, okay?”

“Yeah, of course. Is there anything I need to bring aside from clothes? What time to you need me to get to your house? Any things I need to know about Seth? Like medication? Allergies? Is there something he isn't allowed to do?” Stiles began to ask, while getting up and ignoring his ice cream and friends.

On the other end of the phone, Laura only began to laugh.

“Don't worry, I will write you a list of important things and aside from clothes and maybe a toothbrush you won't need anything else. We all leave in two hours, you think you can manage to be here shortly before?”

“Yeah, of course. I will be there.”

“Great! Awesome. Thank you so much. You are doing us all a big favor.”

Laura hung up and Stiles, now back in his room, threw his phone on the desk before opening his wardrobe and looking for his unused gym bag.

“You have the entire apartment for yourself this weekend” he yelled through the rooms, while searching for some clean clothes.

“Yeah, I've heard. I like this trend of you sexiling yourself in the past few weeks” Scott shouted back, followed by laughter and a loud “ouch, why are you hitting me?”

“And what about the surprise trip for your parents?” Allison interrupted, “you still need to make a vote on that!”

“Vienna. Italy would mean too much pizza and pasta, which is not good for my Dad” Stiles said simply as he walked back into the living room just to finally eat his already melted ice cream while packing.

“See, I've told you” Scott said to Allison with a shrug and triumphant smile on his face.

 

\- - - -

 

As Stiles was pulling up his car into the driveway of the Hale house, he knew something was not right. After all, he had this feeling since Laura called. But as he turned off the engine, silencing the sound of New Found Glory from the speakers, it was too silent.

Also the fact that only one car, a shiny black Camaro, Stiles had never seen before, was parked in front of the house, was one of the reasons why he actually wanted to turn right around and go back home.

Maybe it was the babysitters' car? Maybe she did have time after all and Stiles wasn't needed anymore. But still, Laura didn't call him back and maybe this was just his brain going crazy again. So he stepped up the stairs to door and knocked, his gym bag slung around his shoulder.

A short moment before the door was opened Stiles could hear Seth yelling his name and as he saw the small boy standing in front of him with a huge grin on his face, he couldn't help himself and smile just as stupidly.

“Stiles!” Seth yelled again just for good measure, before Stiles crouched down to hug him.

“Hey, buddy. Seems like we're spending the weekend together all alone.”

But as Seth stepped back, Stiles saw the shadow behind the boy and looked up only to see Derek standing inside the door.

“Uhm, can I help you with something?”

Stiles jumped up, his bag falling from his shoulder and his heart suddenly going dangerously fast.

“You can help Stiles by taking his bag inside” Seth laughed, pulling on Derek's arm to drag him outside to where Stiles was having an actual heart attack.

Stiles remained staring and gaping, his stomach doing these things that could only lead to Stiles throwing up in approximately 5 seconds.

He was literally going to be sick. He had been tricked again.

 


	21. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story goes into its critical phase, are you ready?

Derek was going to kill his family! Slowly and painful. They had set him up - _again_. Derek was furious. Couldn’t they let him do things in his own time? Maybe he wasn’t ready to face Stiles just yet, but no, why should they be considerate of the feelings of others.

“Seth, I’m not so sure Stiles wants to stay…” Derek began just to trail off at the upset look on his little brother’s face.

“But...but Laura told me the both of you would look after me this weekend. That we would have a lot of fun…” Seth told him with a wobbling lower lip and Derek felt like the hugest asshole ever. And Laura was the culprit, which was good to know. No wonder she wanted to leave as fast as possible.

“Hey no, it’s okay. I can come back another time and we can have fun” Stiles tried to placate the distraught child, he even went so far as to kneel in front of Seth just so he could look him in the eyes.

“That’s not the same! It wouldn’t be a whole weekend and I already planned all the things we could do!” exclaimed the boy. The expression on his little brother’s face made Derek feel powerless. He didn’t want to pressure Stiles into staying, hell he’d rather have that Stiles left, because he simply wasn’t ready to meet so soon, but his little brother was upset, which in turn upset Derek’s wolf.

“Well then I just _have_ to stay, hm?” Stiles said and looked at Derek for confirmation, which was the first time in this whole conversation that Stiles even spared a glance in Derek’s direction.

“You don’t have to, he’ll settle soon enough…” Derek tried, but Stiles apparently wasn’t having any of it, because he spoke above Derek’s next words: “No, I don’t, but I want to, okay? Our problems don’t matter to Seth. He shouldn’t suffer because of us…” At this Derek just wanted to go up to Stiles and sweep him into his arms. The guy seemed to hate Derek’s guts, but for his little brother he’d suffer through a whole weekend with a guy, who stood by and let him be bullied in highschool. Derek was sure he didn’t deserve Stiles, if the man ever forgave him.

“Thank you” was Derek’s soft reply, to which Stiles shot him a confused look. “Well then, give me your stuff, I’ll bring your bag into the guestroom.”

“You don’t have to” protested Stiles, to which Derke replied: “No, I don’t, but I want to. In the meantime you can listen to Seth’s plans for the weekend. And I can start on dinner....” with that he grabbed Stiles’ bag and made his way up the stairs to the guestroom. Derek didn’t just want to look like he was a courteous host, but also wanted to get away from Stiles as fast as possible before he did something stupid. How he should survive the weekend, Derek didn’t know, he just hoped that they could act civilly for the time being. Maybe this way there was hope Stiles would listen to the things Derek had to say, when the time finally came and they could talk alone, without ripping each other’s heads off. Well Derek at least hoped there’d ever be a time like this. He just wanted to show Stiles he wasn’t the same guy he’d been 10 years ago.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Surprisingly dinner was a relatively pleasant affair, when one overlooked the fact that the conversation was held by Seth and no one else, just some occasional input by either Stiles or Derek. For once Seth didn’t complain about the vegetables, after Stiles told him, that even the Sheriff had to eat his vegetables. Seth listened with huge eyes and a slightly open mouth, that such a powerful man had to eat his greens, it was nearly incomprehensible for the boy.

“So, Laura didn’t tell you she called me?” Stiles asked after a while, to which Derek could only shake his head, because he had his mouth full, but he knew he had to elaborate at least some to not seem like the biggest asshole ever. So after swallowing his bite, he turned to Stiles “No, they asked me at our BBQ, if I had the time and I because I had nothing better to do, I told them I’d watch Seth. If I’d known you’d watch Seth, I would have stayed at home and watched some TV or finally cleaned my garage...” _Excellent work Derek, ramble on and on about inane things, it’ll make you look really good_ , Derek thought angrily.

“Great, because Laura called me _today_ and said their usual babysitter couldn’t make it. I know how important the convention is to Cora and how hard it was to get tickets, so I thought I’d help my best friend’s family a little” Stiles didn’t sound too happy with that, but Derek wasn’t sure if it was because Laura lied to him or because now he had to spend time with Derek of all people.

“But Mommy told me, that Derek has now more time for me.” It was so easy to forget that Seth was sitting with them at the table, when the boy was so silent, after he talked up a storm before, because he was occupied with his food. Derek couldn’t help himself and threw an angry look in Seth’s direction. Why couldn’t his family just shut up and let other people be? He wasn’t blaming Seth, but the rest of them. Now he sure as hell had to answer how he came to more free time. He wanted to have some time before he told Stiles what he did.

“What?” asked Stiles confused. “Why do you have more time?” The ‘ _you should shoot some more porn videos, even if I’m not around_ ’ was heavily implied in his tone.

Derek would’ve liked to say “ _Because I quit my job, just to show you how much you mean to me. To show you it’s not all about the money for me…_ ” but that wasn’t possible, so he just shrugged and concentrated on his meal. He hoped Stiles would get the hint and don’t question him further, because it wasn’t an acceptable topic to talk about in the presence of his 8 year old brother.

“Yes Derek, _why_ do you have more time? Mommy wouldn’t tell me” came Seth’s curious voice, while Derek furiously chewed his dinner.

“That’s because mom shouldn’t have said you anything” Derek finally said. This time he hoped his message came across, but when he looked up and saw Stiles’ mouth working and trying to form words, he gave up on that hope. Before Stiles’ mouth could catch up with his brain, Derek told Stiles that they’d talk about it later. The ‘ _hopefully much, much later_ ’ was left unsaid. To get his point across he first looked at Stiles, then at Seth and back to Stiles, which seemed to do the trick, because Stiles didn’t ask anymore questions regarding Derek’s newfound free time and the apparent lack of porn shoots in his immediate future.

“Stiles, did you know Erica is going to be a mommy?” Seth suddenly asked excitedly and Derek silently thanked whoever was responsible for the incredibly short attention span of his little brother. “I’m going to have someone to play with!”

“Really? That’s so cool!” Stiles exclaimed. Again Derek wished he could have told Stiles the moment he found out Erica was pregnant. They could have celebrated together and gotten excited about becoming uncles - wait where the hell did this thought come from? He tried to shake this thought, because it wouldn’t do him any good, when he didn’t know if he even had a chance at a future with the guy.

“Yes it is” beamed Seth, “I hope it’s a boy, girls are boring. But with a boy I can play in the woods and climb trees!”

“You think girls are boring? Are your sisters boring? Is Allison boring? She could teach you how to shoot an arrow in the dead center of another arrow!” exclaimed Stiles, which Derek just found endearing. Why did he have to fall for the one guy, who hated him?

“Mhh...well...maybe a girl would be okay, too…” said Seth before he finished his dinner.

“Come on Stiles, I can watch one episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles before I have to go to bed” with that he grabbed Stiles’ arm and pulled him towards the living room.

“Shouldn’t we help Derek?” was all Derek heard, before Seth exclaimed “Noooo, he can do that on his own, he’s a grownup!”

Normally Derek hated doing the dishes after he cooked, but today he took every opportunity to avoid Stiles, which also included doing the dishes _by hand_. He was really desperate. After stalling for probably longer than really necessary, Derek made his way into the living room.

“I think it’s time you made yourself ready for bed” he told his little brother, who at first grumbled, but obediently went out of the room and up the stairs to put on his pyjamas and get ready for bed.

“You’re really good with him” said Stiles after the silence between became too awkward.

“Yeah, well he isn’t the first child I look after” Derek feared his response came across too rude, but didn’t know how he could change the wording, so he just went along with it. Stiles hummed just affirmatively.

“DEREK I’M READY, YOU TWO CAN COME AND TUCK ME IN!” yelled Seth down the stairs. To which Derek just rolled his eyes. Seth didn’t need to scream, he’d have heard him, even if he’d nearly whispered the words.

“Well, you heard him. We have to tuck him in” said Derek and left the living room. How he should survive the next two days was beyond him.

After they put Seth to bed, they made their way back downstairs to watch some TV of their own. Normally Derek would throw himself onto the couch and watch some TLC just to calm down and hopefully get tired, but that wasn’t possible, if he wanted to be considerate of Stiles he had to at least ask what the other man wanted to watch.

_Try to act civilly_ , was Derek’s new mantra. He wanted to be on his best behavior, so he asked Stiles if he had any preferences in TV shows they could watch right now. He wanted to avoid talking about his new found free time, he needed to prepare some kind of speech, when he wanted to tell Stiles that he quit his career. Maybe his manager was right and he shouldn’t have quit, but that was too late now, because his cancelation agreement had been in the mail today.

“I don’t really want to watch anything, but talk about the reason you suddenly have so much time on your hands” was Stiles’ reply, what Derek had been afraid of, because naturally his life seemed to hate him.

“Well I don’t really want to talk about that, so you should just choose something to watch” Derek was trying to be evasive, but nice, which most of the time failed epicly.

Stiles huffed and said in a rather pissed off tone: “Too bad, because as I said, I don’t want to watch anything. If we have to play nice this weekend, we should get to some common ground. So: Why do you have so much time on your hands?”

“You don’t have to stay, alright? You can just leave and I’ll tell Seth something came up. Or I’ll leave and you two can do your human thing or whatever” Derek was desperately searching for a way out of this mess. He _knew_ if he told Stiles the truth, the other one would be pissed off to no end.

“Of course, just go up and leave, ignore the problem at hand, that’s what you’re good at, right? And maybe I want to stay, okay? Maybe I don’t want to disappoint your brother, because I actually like him!” Okay, maybe Derek didn’t need to tell Stiles the truth for him to be pissed off at Derek, obviously it was enought that he was just talking or rather _not_ talking about the things Stiles wanted to talk about.

“What’s that supposed to mean?! Also I do know you like him, you like _everyone_ in my family, except for me. You hate my guts.” If anyone asked Derek the last part sounded slightly whiney and defeated. He had feelings too, okay?

Stiles didn’t even aknowledge everything what Derek had said and just concentrated on the last part: “Well I have good to reason to, don’t I?” he asked acidly. That was nearly enough to make Derek’s blood boil. Stiles always acted as if his feelings were deeply hurt, but was ruthless with the feelings of others.

The only words, that were not shouted, that Derek could form were: “That was 10 fucking years ago, that’s longer than Seth is alive. Maybe you should just let it go, I was a stupid teenager. I wanted to belong to the cool kids, which you can surely relate to. They were huge assholes, which I know _now_ , but then I just didn’t care. I can’t change the past!”

“Wow, took you long enough to admit that. I’m impressed, if you’d just said something like that much earlier, fo example when they were pushing me around like a rag doll” Stiles was seething, which Derek could somehow understand, but on the other hand not, because he really couldn’t change the past, even if he wanted to.

“Yes, well I _am_ sorry I was a stupid teenager, really. I wish I could change the past, simply because that time was just one huge embarassment after the other. Nevertheless I’m not the same person I was then and I’m sure you aren’t either” Derek said, not longer able to retain any anger he might have had, even though he wanted to grab onto it like a lifeline, when he looked into Stiles’ eyes. The other man was still furious.

“Are you so sure about that? You can’t even give me a straight answer to my question. You treated me like shit on Seth’s birthday, which is nothing new to me. You always seemed to be pissed off whenever I was around, visiting Cora. So you want to tell me, that the teenager you were isn’t still somewhere inside you?” How Stiles could be this angry, even after all these years was beyond Derek.

“I know I was an asshole, especially, when you were over. I’m sorry, but I always suspected you wanted to fuck my little sister, okay? That’s something you can blame me for, but not the way my team treated you. I couldn’t have done anything, if you remember I was just as scrawny as you were, the only reason I was on the team, was because I’m a werewolf, which means faster and stronger than normal human beings, for no other reason was I selected by Crawford. I really wish I had said something, but I had a huge crush on the guy, okay? It’s not logical, if you asked me today it’s pretty dumb, considering how he always talked down to others…”

“Great, just great. So you had a crush on the guy, that made my first year of highschool a living hell? And you just stood by, because you wanted to stay on your little team of fucking idiots? That’s rich. And don’t tell me you couldn’t have done anything, as you said: you were stronger than those dumbheads, you could have thrown them through the halls and not even broken a sweat. So don’t ever tell me again you couldn’t have done anything!” Never in his life had Derek seen someone this angry, as Stiles was in right this moment.

“If you want to, I can go and search for Crawford and kick his stupid ass for tormenting you, hell I would kick myself in the balls if it’d help anything, if you’d just forgive me!” Derek was nearly shouting, but still concious of his little brother sleeping upstairs.

“That wouldn’t help any, it wouldn’t change the past!” was Stiles’ simple reply.

“Then what do you want me to do? I’ll crawl in the dirt before you, if you want me to!”

“You still don’t get it, do you? For once you could man up and talk to me and tell me why the fuck you can spend so much time with your family, don’t you have to shoot at least some soloshoots? I know the shoot was postponed, but they didn’t tell me why. So? Do you know more than I do? Do I have to look for a new job? Are they kicking me out of our arrangement?”

Derek really wanted to avoid this, but now he had no other choice but to be honest with Stiles: “I have so much free time, because I quit, okay? The paperwork came in the mail today and I just have to sign it, after that you’re free of me and can do whatever you want, with whoever you want.”

“You _what_? Are you insane? Oh my god, I’ve never seen such a dick move! I can’t believe it, you’re leaving me hanging and I can only hope they’re not kicking me out or making _me_ pay, because my partner chose to fucking quit out of nowhere. I can’t believe you, apparently you hate me more, than I ever thought!” Derek had known Stiles would come to the wrong conclusions, he’d fucking known, okay? And he should’ve known he wouldn’t get a word in edgewise before Stiles’ rant was over and done with, which resulted in a few attempts at opening his mouth, just to close it again, because Stiles wasn’t finished.

“It won’t affect you in any way, okay? I’ll have to pay for my dropout, but it won’t have any repercussions for you, I made sure of that. And why the fuck are you so upset? You didn’t want to shoot with me anymore, if I recall correctly. You nearly bit my head off, before you let me blow you in a public restroom. So don’t act as if I didn’t do you a favor!” And there was the anger Derek had missed, misplaced, but it felt so good.

“That doesn’t matter! I could’ve needed the money!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Oh that’s rich: You accuse me of doing it just for the money, when in reality it’s the reason you were doing it. But just so you know: I didn’t do it for the money, I was doing it, because I enjoyed being with you. Hell I quit because of you idiot! I wanted to show you that I care more for you than for my career!” once the words were out, Derek couldn’t stop himself, he had to get it all out in the open. His sisters often mocked him for wearing his heart on his sleeve, when he put his all into it and they were right.

“You _what_? Why? Why the fuck would you do that? That’s the stupidest reason I ever heard!” Like before, when Derek had put himself out there, someone crushed him, time and again his feelings weren’t returned…  
“I can’t fucking believe you, you stupidly perfect human being” were Stiles’ last words before he threw himself forward and pushed Derek into the couch cushions, just to kiss the living daylights out of him.

“What?” was Derek’s confused reply, when they had to come up for air, just to directly dive into another kiss, complete with akward clashing teeth and wandering hands, that caught ticklish spots.

“You’re lucky you’re hot, because you don’t seem to be that fast on the uptake. And you’re lucky I was looking for a new job just this last week!” Derek wasn’t able to reply to this revelation, because Stiles was kissing him again, full on trying to extract Derek’s tonsils with his tongue, which Derek really didn’t mind, even though he was still confused. But he didn’t care, because he was kissing Stiles and not in a work enviroment either. Their kiss was far from perfect and any director would’ve called ‘ _CUT!_ ’ immediately upon seeing the obvious lack of finesse the two of them showed, but that made the kiss perfect in Derek’s opinion, because it was simply them and more importantly _for_ them alone and not for a camera or an audience.

Just to show another aspect of their lack of finesse, Derek tried to reverse their positions, just to fall onto the floor, but he didn’t care, because he had his wish and could ravish Stiles just the same on the floor, even better, because now they couldn’t fall from anything else.

While catching his breath, Stiles gasped out: “Hold up, hold up. I think we should talk about some things first.”

“Kissing now, talking later” Derek growled out, not totally himself.

“No, seriously, we should talk. Make some ground rules…Derek come ooooon” Stiles whined, which brought Derek out of his funk.

“What?” confused Derek pushed himself up and sat down in Stiles’ lap. Mhhh nice vantagepoint, but not the point. “What ground rules? I like you, you like me, or maybe just like kissing me, I don’t care. We can keep going on…”

“Nope, not happening!” Stiles interrupted. “Right now we behave like adults and talk some things through!”

“If you insist. What do you want to talk about?”

“Are you sure this is a good position to have a talk in?” Stiles asked, after pushing himself up on his elbows. “I mean, yeah I like you over me, but it could easily escalate again…”

“Oh, I’m hoping it’ll escalate quickly. I liked our last escalation, you know?” Derek winked.

“Ha ha, so funny...NOT. No, but seriously: where do we go from here? What will the future hold for us?”

“Well, I thought we survive this weekend, probably blueballing ourselves and then next week or whenever you’re ready, we’ll go out on a date. A nice one, not just some diner with burgers and fries, but somewhere, where we have to dress up a little and they have real tableclothes, you know? Well, if you want to, that is...”

“I do! I mean….yes, sounds nice. But I have one condition: We’re taking this slow, so fucking slow, a sloth would seem fast next to us. I know we already had sex, but I want our next time to be something special, okay? Just for us, no one else allowed! So we’ll wait, okay? Until we’re ready...”

“Does that also include no kissing?” Derek asked sheepishly.

“No, I think I can accept kissing...a little...oh and we have to plan some revenge for your sisters, because I’m not forgiving them for setting us up...again I might add. Maybe we should make them pay… _literally_...”, Stiles said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“I like the way you think”, Derek answered while leaning forward and kissing Stiles again as if to sign their deal. “So what do you think about watching some girls melting down, because they can’t find the right dress for their wedding the next day, after trying on nearly a hundred before? Maybe we can also cuddle a bit on my mother’s couch…”

“Sounds awesome!”


	22. Stiles

Stiles felt like he was back in college, his eyes fixed on his phone while his hands were hovering over the keyboard of his laptop. Only this time, he wasn't supposed to be writing an essay. No, he was actually working on his resume, that had been hidden in the depths of his hard drive. Something he hasn't touched in a long, long time and didn't expect to.

Still, he couldn't focus on updating and improving the document, when his thoughts were somewhere else. The weekend went by fast, it was unbelievable. Stiles had been afraid that since him and Derek admitting feelings for each other, it would might actually get awkward. Like Stiles didn't know if he was allowed to touch him, to kiss him or even what to say to not fuck it up again. So, in Stiles' head it was college all over again, but fortunately Seth was the one who made things easy. They were focused on entertaining him and just having a fun weekend together.

And now after few days of texting each other again (minus the sexting part, because they were taking it _slow_ , remember?), Stiles was nervously glancing at the screen of his phone every two seconds.

Derek had asked him out on a date yesterday and Stiles agreed of course. Before they knew who each other really were, there had been one occasion that both of them wanted to go out on an actual date, but it never happened. So it was understandable that Stiles was a nervous wreck. It literally took them months for a real date. A date. Just the two of them. With no shootings prior.

Stiles nibbled on his fingernail while saving the file on his laptop to upload it in each mail he had opened. Just as he wanted to sent each mail off with his resume uploaded successfully, his phone was vibrating so violently on the desk that it almost fell off of it.

With a shaking hand, he grabbed it, answering the call.

“Yeah?”

“Stiles, Lydia here."

“Oh, Lydia. Hi! What's up?” Stiles breathed out. He definitely wasn't expecting a call from Lydia.

“You kind of sound relieved to hear from me, are you okay?”

“I'm fine, yeah. Why are you calling me?”

There was a short pause and Stiles could hear Lydia tapping her finger against the desk.

“Well, there are some papers on my desk right now and I don't know if he already told you this or if I'm the first one to break the news to you, but … Darren is out. He dropped out of the contract immediately.”

Another short pause before Stiles was giggling like an idiot.

“Oh god, he's going insane” Lydia mumbled to herself, probably pinching the bridge of her nose right now.

“No, no, no. I just … I already know, Lydia” he explained, trying to gather his breath.

“You know? From whom?”

“Uhm, Derek. He told me this weekend.”

“Who the fuck is Derek? Stiles, what is going on? And why didn't you tell me this? I'm your manager!”

Stiles stood up from his chair to walk around his room in circles. Yeah, in the back of his mind he knew Lydia was supposed to be the first one to call when things change, but he had been so absorbed by Derek and Seth and the whole weekend that he didn't realize. Also that he just told Lydia who Darren really was.

“Okay, I'm sorry, but I don't really have a lot of time to explain.” he apologized, because Derek could have finally been calling him, but Lydia was blocking his phone.

“I'm gonna give you the short version, okay? Yeah, alright. So, Darren and me, we kind of talked things through after the great fiasco and now he wants to retire to be with me. We're maybe a thing now, but I'm not 100% sure. I'm also looking into alternative jobs right now. That's about it.”

He came to a halt in the middle of the room, staring at the lamp on the ceiling. He wanted to pat  his own shoulder to congratulate himself on dropping the bomb so smoothly. Really, Stiles was talented.

“Stiles Stilinski. You're going to be first person in this entire galaxy that I'm killing with my bare hands and not give a shit about ruining my Versace dress with your blood” Lydia growled through the speaker, a shiver running down Stiles back.

“Look I'm so-"

“You can shove your apologize up your own … oh my god, I can't believe what you're doing with me, you little shithead.”

“Lydia, I-I really didn't-”

“For the love of god, shut your mouth for once in your life, _please._ ”

So, Stiles shut his mouth by zipping it up with his hands, even though Lydia certainly couldn't see it. She was silent for another minute and he imagined hearing her blood boiling through the phone.

A few papers were rustling in the background before Lydia spoke up again.

“Look, Stiles. I'm your manager, I'm the first one that needs to know if you want to change something. I'm not angry at you for deciding to go for something else and finally stopping the awkward dance around Darren to admit that he's the love of your life. Really, I couldn't care less. You are lucky that you have ADHD or otherwise I couldn't explain this abrupt change of life plans. Anyway, next time … Well, there will be no next time hopefully, but still: Call me the second you just think about changing your contract, dropping out of it or whatever.”

Stiles hung his head low, nodding slowly.

“I'm sorry, Lydia. I know it's gonna be a lot of work ...”

“Sorry doesn't do shit. I just need to know if you really plan on retiring as well, I have to get to work as soon as possible, so you won't get into any trouble.”

“I've applied for some internships, if they actually work out, yeah … I'm out of it” he admitted.

He heard her scribbling something down, the sharp scratch of her pen against paper.

“Alright. I will be sending you the paperwork regarding Darren's drop out to you right now. Read them through, sign them. I've already checked them, there will be no negative effects for you, he made sure of that.”

Stiles immediately sat down in front of his laptop again, stopping the screensaver by wiggling the cursor.

“I'm going to prepare a form, so as soon as you hear back from your internship stuff, you call me. We won't be booking any new shoots with you until then, so there will be no problem for you to get out of your contract.”

As much as Lydia could scare Stiles sometimes, he was more than glad to have her. It was amazing how easily she was able to switch from being so furious to professional business woman.

“Anything else you want to reveal, Stiles?”

He smiled to himself, opening up the mail she just had been talking about.

“I'm gonna miss you, Lydia” he spoke honestly, the thought just popping up in his mind. If he actually was going to retire this would be it. No more Lydia. It was just a business relationship, even though it felt more like a love-hate friendship.

“Well … I'd better not say anything to that.”

“Don't worry, I know that you love me too and will miss me so much” Stiles laughed and could probably _hear_ her rolling her eyes.

As soon as she ended the call, he was printing the mail to sign the small piece of paper. The paper that would call and end to Darren and Stuart. And would allow them to finally be Derek and Stiles.

He was grinning from ear to ear, suddenly so excited about a future. A different future that he saw only a few months ago.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he took his phone again, snapping a picture of the signed paper and sending it to Derek.

 **S < ** “ _I don't have money on my mind. I do it for the love_ ♥ _”_

 **Derek > ** _Want to kiss you right now. But first I take you out on a date, right? So how about lunch at this Greek place, just a few streets away from_ Lunation _. You know which club I'm talking about?_

 **S < ** _the feeling is mutual. Yes, meet you there in 1 hour?_

 **Derek > ** _Can't wait_

  


_\- - - -_

  


On his way there, Stiles' feeling of awkwardness had returned but as soon as he saw Derek in front of the place, his hands shoved down in the pocket of his leather jacket, all he wanted to do was throwing himself at him with the widest grin on his face. But they were _taking it slow_ , so he just hugged him casually.

They sat down on one of the tables at the window, giving them a great view of the rain splashing down on the cars on the street. Stiles was glad to wear one of his warmer hoodies underneath the jeans jacket he stole from Scott, when he ran out of the door.

His eyes moved from the street to Derek, who was staring at him, licking his lips before grinning at Stiles.

“What's so funny?” Stiles asked, taking the menu card and opening it.

“Nothing. Just happy to see you” Derek admitted honestly, copying Stiles' movement. Stiles' heart jumped up in his chest and he had to hide his face behind the card.

Before Stiles had the chance to recover and fill the silence again, a waitress came by to take their orders. It was enough time for Stiles to come up with a good conversation starter instead of staring at Derek's muscles that were stretching the fabric of his plain black shirt. Especially the sleeves looked like Derek's biceps could rip it apart by just flexing once. It was ridiculous.

“How's the family? Did they enjoy the convention?” Stiles asked, his finger playing with the saltshaker, but coming to a halt when Derek sighed heavily.

“Uhm, did I ask the wrong question?”

Derek looked up at him, shaking his head while still smiling.

“It's just … Laura. And Cora.”

“Oh ...” Stiles realized and started laughing. He still hasn't talked to Cora or Laura since Laura's call. He didn't even think about it, he had been occupied with other things.

“Yeah, _Oh._ Laura had the guts to ask how we managed to have sex with Seth being around us the whole weekend. She didn't believe me when I said we hadn't … at all. Anyway, I told both of them if they dare to attempt anything with the both of us again, they’re going to pay for every of our dates. Not just the ones in the next two months.”

Stiles chuckled but nodded in agreement, they already played enough matchmaker.  
  
“Brilliant revenge, to be honest.”

“But enough of my family, this is our first real date. I want to get to know you ...” Derek announced folding his hands on the table and looking at Stiles expectantly.

“Well, my name is Stiles Stilinski, I'm 25 years o-”

“Stop it, you know what I mean!”

“Sorry, I just don't know where to start or what you don't know about me, since we technically know each other” Stiles explained.

“Knew. And we barely knew each other. So, tell me about after High school, what you did, how you get into the business for example.”

Stiles duck his head quickly, trying to hide his red face from Derek, because that's totally not what he wanted to talk about. It was so embarrassing.

“I would rather not talk about the latter” he muttered under his breath, the saltshaker almost slipping out of his hand.

“Why not? You are clearly not embarrassed by the fact that you are a porn actor, so what's wrong with how you got into it?” Derek, of course, dug deeper.

Stiles exhaled loudly, his cheeks burning. He just wasn't sure if he actually wanted to share this already.

“If it makes you feel better I can tell you how I got into it? it's not really one of my best moments in life either.”

He nodded, weakly smiling at Derek as a sort of apology for already being so weird. He really had no experience with real dates anymore.

“Okay, so. I used to work at my mum's music school for some time, which is probably not that much of a surprise, but I had my rebellious phase very late. So, one day I packed my bags, because I wanted to be more than just a teacher in a small school, and I actually moved to New York. Unfortunately, no one really wanted me there, since my skills were just a bit above average. Young and stupid as I was, I became a street musician.”

At this point Stiles' eyes were wide open and he couldn't stop the laugh he tried to hold back behind his hand. But surprisingly Derek wasn't upset about Stiles laughing, no he just chuckled along with him.

“Sorry, I just can't really picture this ...” Stiles admitted.

Derek rolled his eyes and looked down at his hands.

“Yeah, it was a weird time. Anyway, I was out every day playing music until one day, some totally random guy came up to me and listened to me play for about 10 minutes. Then he just took a small card out of his wallet and handed it to me with the words – I'm gonna quote here - ' _your face is too pretty to be out here. You could earn yourself a lot of money_ '. Turned out he was one of Mr. Smith's associates, who was looking for some new models.”

Stiles completely lost it, he was shaking from laughter, the saltshaker now emptied all over the table.

“Holy shit, he thought you were a _hobo_?” he wheezed between more laughing and gasping for air.

Derek nodded and pursed his lips in a half-smirk. It was just too damn funny. Derek, the one with the perfect look, the perfect body. He had to ask Cora for some pictures, because he literally couldn't imagine Derek with a hobo look.

“See, I'm sure my story is far more embarrassing than yours.”

It took Stiles another few minutes before he was able to stop shaking and erupting in another fit of laughter. A few people were already looking at the two of them with annoying glances, but Stiles ignored it. Simply because Derek really wasn't even the slightest upset about the fact that Stiles was laughing at him. No, he just looked at him with bright eyes and a constant smile on his lips, it made Stiles' pulse faster.

Especially when out of nowhere he said “I just want to kiss you when you laugh, you know that?”.

Stiles was never happier in his life when the waitress interrupted their conversation to bring them their meals.

The situation was just ridiculous. He had Derek's dick up his ass and his throat, he had been knotted by him and Stiles had shown him some pieces of his crossdressing gear while sexting, but of course Derek's confession that he wanted to kiss him is the one that made Stiles all flustered and silent.

It was no secret to Stiles that Derek was able to hear the race of his heartbeat, which made it all worse.

He silently dug into his salad, waiting for Derek to just go on telling stories so he doesn't have to answer. Even though Stiles would have loved for Derek to kiss him. All he wanted to do was to kiss him, to make up for the time they wasted being idiots – especially Stiles. But of course Derek was still interested in hearing about Stiles story.

“Wanna tell me now how you made it into the business?”

Stiles swallowed loudly, picking up a slice of tomato on his fork and letting it hover over the plate.

“I was a broke, horny college student. After college I was a broke, horny graduate with no job. So, getting paid for sex sounded awesome to me – it still does to be honest. I tried to set up things by myself, cam shows and stuff, but then they found me and I was very quick to accept the offer” he muttered more to himself rather than telling Derek. Yeah, he had been doing it for the money all this time, but it was his _job_. A job is supposed to be about money to afford life, right?

Derek leaned over the table, touching Stiles' hand gently.

“I don't blame you. No one does, you know? The majority of people I've met over the years do it for the money. It's no secret that it's a good income.”

A shiver was running over Stiles' skin as Derek's thumb stroked the back of his hand in a comforting gesture.

“Yeah, I know …”

“Good.”

Sadly, Derek sat back again, continuing to eat while Stiles thought his chest was going to burst.

“Okay, so … how about we don't talk about work anymore? I would rather hear about you being a college student” he offered, scratching his beard.

“Absolutely okay with that. Even though I'm sure Scott would have the better stories about college, but also the more embarrassing ones” Stiles laughed, relieved that there were changing the subject.

“I will ask him, when I get the chance, trust me.”

So Stiles told him about his college time, how he majored in journalism and how much he struggled finding a job, simply because he has this habit of always procrastinating everything until the last moment. Later on Stiles had realized that procrastinating once owns deadlines for job applications wasn't the best thing for his future.

Derek was listening somewhat fascinated, especially when Stiles was telling him about his favorite ‘the role and influence of mass media’ class. It was kind of liberating for him to talk about something else than shootings and kinks, to open himself up to Derek.

When it was Derek's turn, he just added to his prior telling, how he had studied music and his time as a teacher in his mother's school. In the way Derek was talking about his old class and his students, Stiles kind of got the impression that he was actually missing them. Especially when he pulled a card out of his wallet, colored by one of the youngest students in his former class. Stiles beamed at him, saw the glint in Derek's eyes before he shove the card back.

Stiles already knew he was truely gone for Derek, but seeing him like this, he finally realized that Cora and basically everyone else had been right about him. Derek was far away from being the broody teenager Stiles got to know back in high school.

When they finished their meals and Derek was still talking about how his mother had actually been helping the school get built a long time ago, Stiles wasn't able to contain himself anymore.

He shamelessly leaned over the table, the sleeve of his hoodie almost getting dirty in the left overs of their plates in his attempt to cup Derek's jaw. But he just had to. Closing his eyes, he brought their lips together in a rushed kiss, but he soon was getting slowed down by Derek's hand pulling him closer and stroking the nape of his neck.

God, Stiles had missed this, so much. He wanted to jump over the table and get into Derek's lap to finally touch him properly, but then he remembered: _Slow_

So he let go of Derek, which was harder than ever. He almost knocked his own glass over as he sat back and couldn't take his eyes off Derek's face. His expression. How he licked his lips, wanting to taste more of Stiles.

Yes, Stiles was absolutely gone for him. And also absolutely stupid for agreeing to taking this slow.

  


\- - - -

  


Stopping in front of his apartment, Stiles was fiddling with the button on his jacket, while his other hand was still in Derek's. It was incredible.

The whole date had been incredible and Stiles now just stood there leaning against the door, while Derek didn't let go.

Honestly, Stiles understood.

“Okay, uhm … I-I … do you wanna come up with me, maybe? I still have to show you Orange is the new black, right?”

Derek chuckled, gripping his fingers tighter, while he thought about it for a short moment.

“But only one episode ...” he gave in and Stiles beamed, making quick work of fetching his keys and opening the door.

 


	23. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but real life got in my way of proof reading and uploading this chapter....
> 
> This is sadly the last regular chapter, the next one up should be the epilogue......
> 
> Enjoy reading!

If anyone had asked Derek how he expected his real first time – private first time? - with Stiles to go, he'd have told them it would be the best sex he'd have had up to this point. If someone would've even suggested they'd have problems, he'd have laughed in their faces and told them that they'd done this professionally for _years_ , that there was no possible way for them to mess up something so simple. But boy was he wrong...

It started with them not just watching one episode of Stiles' apparent favorite TV show. Why should they stop, when they had the apartment to themselves? Also: Who stops watching TV shows after just one episode or rather: why watch a TV show, when you could be making out like teenagers on the couch?

In hindsight Derek didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse that Scott wasn’t home to stop them from doing anything salacious. After nearly falling off the couch with Stiles attached to his lips – _again_ he might add -, Derek decided they should continue their ‘date’ in Stiles’ bedroom instead of on the couch, to which Stiles consented enthusiastically. 

All pretense of taking things slow had been put to rest. On their way from the living room to Stiles' bedroom Derek tried to lose some of his clothes, while always looking back at Stiles, who was following him like a lovesick puppy, which resulted in Derek crashing down on the floor, while he tried to get rid of his shoes. Clearly not one of his best moves and incredibly embarassing for a werewolf.

Confused Derek sat up, rubbed his head and found the culprit of his downfall to be one lone roller skate.

“Oh my god, are you hurt?” Stiles asked rushing towards him and nearly braining himself on the floor, because he saw the rollerblade too late, but landed on Derek, which pushed all air out of the werewolf.

“Not really, more my pride than anything else....” Derek answered slightly ashamed, what a way to be sexy and irresistible.

“I’m so sorry, that thing is Scott’s and I told him more times than I could count to put his shit away and not leave it laying around, while people could kill themselves on the stuff…”

“It’s okay, nothing happened. I’m not that fragile, well mabye my ego is....”

“Mhh, what should I do about that?” Stiles asked with an exaggerated wink and a suggestive once over of Derek.

“I don’t know” Derek played along, “But I _do_ know that I don’t want to do anything on this floor, where Scott puts his stinking shoes, sorry, but....no matter how hot you are, _that_ is something to turn me off completely…” At this Stiles just laughed, got up and motioned for Derek to follow him into his room. 

Normally this episode in the corridor should have been a warning for both Derek and Stiles to stop what they were doing and continue watching TV or end their date with a shy kiss at the front door and not try to break their promise of taking things slow. It was like Karma had it out for them, maybe because of their broken promise or something else, if someone chose to believe in that kind of crap, but obviously everything they tried seemed to fail.

After closing the door to Stiles' bedroom behind them, Derek looked around the room Stiles slept and spent a lot of free time in, but nothing extraordinary caught his eye.

"So what do you think? Ready to let some magic happen?“ Stiles asked with a wink, which brought a snort out of Derek and resulted in a cough. Again: _very_ sexy.

"Well, I'm ready, if you're ready“ was Derek's answer after he calmed down from his snortfest.

"You have clearly no idea _how_ ready I am to bring this show on the road. I've been ready for _ages_. So, how do you want me?“ the last part was said rather seductively, which made Derek slightly flush. Yes, he had been a pornstar, which didn't mean he couldn't be embarassed about something.

"Ah...well...you? On top of me? Maybe?“ and confidence didn't come easily to him either, when he was asked what he _really_ wanted.

"You want me to ride you? Okay, no problem, I'll just....“

"NO! I mean....no...I want you to fuck me? If you want to that is...I'm fine either way...“ mumbled Derek with some uncertainty in his voice. "Well obviously you don't want to...“ was Derek's conclusion after Stiles just looked at him after silently opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"What? No! I want to, you have no _idea_ how much I want to! Come on, get naked and get this show on the road!“ Derek ever the perfect follower obeyed Stiles' command and continued to get naked. Which was put to a rest, when he noticed he couldn't get his flies to open. They were stuck or rather the fabric of his jeans was stuck in the zipper. After muttering to himself and failing to glare his pants into submission he made the final decision to just rip open his jeans. Stiles surely would borrow him something come morning, or later, whenever he kicked Derek out of his flat. With a rather loud ripping sound, the fabric gave way and Derek was free to get more naked.

In the meantime Stiles had managed to divest himself of the rest of his clothes – the sight made Derek's mouth water. Sometime later he'll lick Stiles from head to toe and back up again, he vowed silently.

"Come on, get on the bed so I can have my wicked way with you!“ was Stiles' rather cheesy command. Derek simply laughed in response, but did as he was asked. He layed down on the bed and got comfortable, all under the watchful eye of Stiles. "Didn't you forget something?“ asked Stiles with a signifcant look at Derek's underwear. 

"Maybe I wanted you to take it off...with your _teeth_ “ was Derek's reply with a minimal showing of his own – elongated – teeth.

Stiles didn't answer this verbally, he pushed the last article of clothing out of the way and jumped with a war cry onto the bed, but apparently he had miscalculated and jammed some joint into it, if the agonized scream was anything to go by. Derek was up in an instant to check up on Stiles, who was lying on the floor and holding his knee.

"Everything okay?“ asked Derek concerned.

"No, I think a broke something, at least it feels that way.“ Derek kneeled beside Stiles and tried to pry his hands away to look for himself. He may not be an EMT or anything of the like, but he was a werewolf and fully capable of taking some of Stiles' pain away, if the other man would let him.

"Stiles, let me look. I promise I won't hurt you“ tried Derek to coax his boyfriend. Stiles took his hands away slowly, ready to shield his knee again if necessary. "I don't think it's broken, but it looks badly bruised“ was Derek's assessment, while leeching some of Stiles' pain.

"That's good, but I don't think I'm up for something anytime soon, it hurts like a bitch and I'm afraid to even move it, let alone use it for kneeling.“

"Well then I'm going to be your sexy nurse and go and get you some ice for your war wound.“ Derek said while helping Stiles stand and then lay down onto the bed in a comfortable position.

"Damn and I so looked forward to fucking you into my mattress...“ complained Stiles after he had a pillow under his knee to lift it up some.

"I won't retract my offer, we just have to postpone it some. Maybe not be as enthusiastic...and maybe we should _really_ take it slow. It could've been a warning, I mean, what are the chances of me falling down in the hall and you injuring yourself shortly after?“ Maybe fate had it out for them.

Derek put on his underwear and made his way into the kitchen, after confirming, that they had an icepack in the freezer for Stiles to use. He brought Stiles his gift and cuddled up to him on the bed.

"That's really something we can't tell anyone about. Those were some serious ego shattering headlines 'Famous pornstars unable to have sex because of idiocy' or something like that. Not really flattering at all“ mused Stiles after a while. Derek could only agree, that was really nothing he wanted to tell his friends about. Erica would have a field day and mock him for all of eternity.

"Nope, this never happened. We didn't want to have sex, we just wanted to cuddle!“ Derek told Stiles with conviction.

"Exactly!“ Stiles agreed, he seemed to want to say more, when the front door opened and Derek could hear Scott complain „Seriously? Why are Derek's clothes out here in the hall?“

"Fuck, maybe we _have_ to tell someone...“ Stiles muttered.

"No, I just got hot and took my shirt off....simple as that“ Derek whispered back, hoping Scott wouldn't be able to hear.

"Yeah? And how do you explain your ripped jeans?“

"I ah....wanted to get more comforable?“ was his lame answer. Okay, apparently they had to at least tell Scott what utter failures they both were. But Scott was cool, he wouldn't laugh at them, would he?

"Well next time we'll try it in your loft. Alone, without any acrobatic stunts!“ determined Stiles, to which Derek could only agree wholeheartedly.


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After over a year, 24 chapters, over 60k words, some frustration, maybe some tears and a lot of discussions the end has finally arrived. (For a thing that once should have been a oneshot...)  
> Thank you to those who have stuck with us on this long journey and also thanks to those who have just begun reading it. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as we did.
> 
> For a last time: Enjoy reading!

_Several months later..._

"You won't believe who just called me just to chew me out“ were Stiles' first words after Derek let him into the loft. After the last few months Derek should've been acclimated to Stiles just jumping into a topic without even aknowledging or greeting him first, but it still irked him some when they hadn't seen each other for a few days.

"Hello to you, too Stiles. Oh how I am? Well fine, thanks for asking“ was Derek's sarcastic reply, yes maybe his boyfriend was rubbing off on him.

"Sorry, hello, good to see you, did I disturb your workout?“ asked Stiles after taking a good look at Derek. "Wait, don't answer that and don't distract me with your.... _everything_. Lydia called me, to chew me a new one, because of our sudden departure from the screen.“ At this Derek was confused. Who was Lydia? He knew he had heard the name sometime before, but couldn't place where.

So he just asked "Lydia?“ confusedly, to which Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Lydia. As in _Lydia Martin_ my former manager. She wanted to let us know we still had fans who were pretty angry with us – or maybe the company, she wasn't really clear on that one – because we ended our career so suddenly after just starting with each other. Apparently we should look online for forums or whatever, they want to see more of us“ Stiles ended his tale with an eyebrow wiggle, which was just ridiculous.

"I don't think they can see any more than they already did, except we show them some footage of getting an ultrasound or some x-rays...“

"Oh come on, there are loads of things they have yet to see, for example you, under me, begging me to let you finally come after _hours_ of teasing you. That's surely something they'd enjoy _and_ you said you weren't opposed to doing camshows with me, where you can do whatever you want.“ Well, Derek had to concede, Stiles had a point. And he always enjoyed being in front of the camera, especially if he was the one to decide what he was going to do.

"Well then let's see what our fans have to say about us, you do the searching, I'll make us something to eat“ was Derek's final word on the matter before he made his way to the kitchen, to whip something together for them. While Derek was working in the kitchen, Stiles was searching the internet for their pseudonyms with great success.

"Oh wow, there are really several people wishing for us to 'reunite'. I guess they weren't clued in to the fact that we're in fact together. Haha listen, some guy called 'Major Fapalot' wants me to bend you over whatever relatively flat surface and pound the living daylights out of you. How do they even come up with those names?! Another one wants you to tie me up and tease me for ages. I don't know which one I prefer...“ was Stiles' commentary to his findings.

"I think the first one is pretty good, but I let that up to you. How do you want to announce our short return to the scene? I mean, we can't go to your former manager and just let her do everything. I don't want to return professionally, my students would ultimately find my videos and my mother would castrate me or something, after all I promised her I wouldn't do anymore _professional_ porn“ Derek said with a small grin, while he set Stiles' plate in front of him.

"Look who's been a _bad_ beta, presenting his alpha with such a cunning loophole. I just thought I'd go on one of the forums and post the announcement? I don't want to do this professionally again either. I think my boss would skin me alive if he ever found out and with working in an office where several people have a degree in computer science it's pretty risky. So yeah: nothing professional. Just two guys getting off together in their bedroom...“

" _Their_ bedroom, hm? Are you telling me you want to move in with me?“ Derek knew Stiles didn't mean it that way, but he loved how flustered the other guy became, when he even hinted at moving in together, even though it was way too soon for anything like that.

"What? No, I didn't say that. It was just a matter of speech! Even though it's just a matter of time until Scott finally proposes to Allison and I have to find a new place to live, but you haven't even given me a key to the loft yet!“ Stiles sputtered and Derek couldn't hold himself together anymore, he just laughed until he was out of air and had to hold his sides.

"I know you didn't mean it that way. I was just teasing you, but if you want, I can give you a key, so you can come and go whenever you want“ Derek said, still with a grin on his lips.

"You're a horrible person Derek Hale!“ Stiles exclaimed but still leaned over to kiss his adorkable boyfriend.

"I know, but I don't know what that's saying about you...“

"Probably that I'm horrible, too. Or that we're destined to be together forever and ever...“

*-*-*-*-*-*

"You just had to set the date for our camshow at Erica's due date, had you? I just hope the baby waits long enough to be born for us to finish or better yet: he or she waits a few more days so we're not under stress and possible performance issues“ Derek complained on the day of their long anticipated return to the screens of their fans.

"How could I know it was exactly that day? Besides your mother said it isn't unusual for the firstborns to take their time, even if their mothers are impatient. And we could always tell her we didn't hear our phones going off...or maybe she'd understand and would want the footage for herself? And either way, you know these camshows don't take as long as the video shoots, we can finish whenever we want. We just start now, preparing....gearing up, just so it looks like they were 'interrupting' us...“ Stiles said with a seductive wink, which made Derek go hot all over.  
But even though Stiles had him shortly distracted, Derek was still kinda on edge because of the birth of his godchild. He wanted to be there for his friend and the baby.

"The phone excuse wouldn't work, I remember my mother giving birth to Seth, I was at a friends' house, because we didn't expect him to be born on that day, I could hear her _howling_. So yeah, I'd probably hear Erica either way.“

"Wow, that's scary and weird, but also completely awesome!“ Stiles' exclamation led Derek again to the awareness that his boyfriend was weird, but he wouldn't want to have him any other way. "But no more talk about babies. We have a job to do and I don't want us to fail, not like the time we tried to have sex and nearly broke my knee and your head.“ Derek shuddered at the remembrance and still feared the repercussions of Karma and broken promises.

"You said to never talk about that day ever again“ Derek reminded Stiles, who just shrugged. It was an embarrasing day, but they'd survived, even with some of their dignity intact, because Scott had kept quiet and told no one what he found in his flat that day.

"I'm sorry and I never will again, well at least not today. We'll get this show on the road and then can sleep soundly because of our accomplishment, how does that sound?“ Stiles knew that Derek was nervous, because he had never before been the one who was fucked on camera, but he knew they could do this if they just were themselves. After their desastrous first try at having sex privately, they had waited several weeks before attempting it again, which resulted in an awesome experience for both of them, something they'd remember till the day they died, or at least Stiles hoped so, maybe they could top that with more awesome sex later on, maybe even today. So yeah, Stiles was confident they had everything under control.

"Well then: lead the way to our stage“ Derek conceded, because it was definitely too late to change the date of their camshow, a few short hours before it was supposed to air.

"As you wish, follow me“ Stiles grinned, grabbed Derek's hand and led him towards the bedroom, where the laptop and camera were already set up in front of the bed. 

"Well, how do you want me?“ Derek asked with a fake seductive wink. Stiles sputtered but composed himself rather fast: "On your hands and knees, so I can take a good look at your magnificent ass and prepare him for the ride of his life.“ Okay, maybe their bedroom talk was highly influenced by their years in the business, but both could live with that.

Derek stripped out of his sweats and shirt, which brought a moan out of Stiles, who still wasn't over the fact that his boyfriend loved to go commando in his own home and sometimes even when leaving it. He took the position Stiles had wanted him in and waited for his boyfriend to catch up. He even wiggled his ass a bit, just to tease Stiles a little, who took his time getting rid of his clothes, checking the angle of the camera and fetching the lube.

Derek heard the lube open behind himself, before the bed dipped slightly and Stiles got on as well.

"Somehow I missed this“ Stiles said conversationally while rubbing his finger around Derek's rim. "I kinda like it when someone is watching me, don't you?“ he asked while slowly inserting his finger, to which Derek only moaned. Of course Derek had a slight exhibitionism kink, how else could he've done as many porn videos as he had?

Soon Stiles had Derek worked up to three fingers, always looking over to the laptop where a countdown was set for their show to begin, it was nearly time for them. Derek wasn't so concerned with their potential audience, he had his head in his hands and was completely relaxed. Sure that whatever Stiles had in store for him, he'd like.

"It's nearly time, do you think they'd like a glimpse of your gaping hole, or would they like my face more? Maybe my face eating you out while the broadcast starts? Mh, decisions, decisions, why are they so _hard_?“ Stiles asked, while pushing his fingers into Derek's prostate. Which was the scene their audience was greeted with: Stiles fingering Derek, who was moaning loudly for more.

"Oh look, it's started. Hey there, Darren is kinda out of it, so I'll just say: you're in for a real treat, something you've never seen before. So enjoy the show, it'll be worth it!“ After his little speech Stiles concentrated again on Derek, who was thoroughly prepped and ready to go. Stiles grabbed the lube again, dribbling some of it onto his fingers and wrapping them around his shaft, slicking himself for Derek.

"You look so good on your hands and knees, I really love this position, it's as if you're just made for taking it“ Stiles praised Derek and entered him at the same time. Derek just moaned, which was a testament of Stiles' prepping – or maybe entering? - skills, normally Derek was able to give at least a small comeback.

At first Stiles' rhythm was slow, gentle, setting the mood a little, but Derek was having none of it, he started to buck into Stiles' thrusts, which nearly pushed Stiles off of him.

"Maybe we should change positions? What do you think? Should Darren take a ride and do all the work?“ Stiles asked their audience, which was responding faster than anticipated. Several ' _Yes!_ ' replies came through the chat window. "Well if you insist.“ Stiles pulled out of Derek and sat himself onto the bed, so he could watch the laptop and what their audience had to say. Derek stood up and seated himself with his back to Stiles' front. With one hand braced onto Stiles' thigh he grabbed Stiles' dick with the other and lowered himself slowly, enjoying each ridge and vein entering him.

"God I love your dick!“ Derek moaned before he started moving. He wasn't gentle with himself, he set a nearly punishing pace, completely enjoying his freedom of movement.

"Fitting 'cause I love your ass“ was Stiles' reply. "What do you think, can I make you come just from my dick?“ He didn't wait for an answer, he braced his hands behind himself and started to move his hips in countermovement to Derek's, so that his prostate was constantly stimulated. Not long after he could feel Derek contract around him, indicating that he was nearing his climax. Not to be left behind, Stiles pushed himself to the limit and put his last strength into his movements. "Come on, come for me“ he whispered into Derek's ear, which seemingly did it for the werewolf, who was arching his back, moaning loudly, nearing a howl and shooting his come in direction of the camera. Through the exquisit stimulation of Derek's contracting muscles, Stiles wasn't far behind and came, while sinking his teeth into Derek's shoulder, which resulted in a little spasm from Derek. 

_Mh, biting, huh?_ , Stiles thought before collapsing backwards, totally exhausted. Though he was equally as exhausted, Derek gathered the last of his werewolf stamina, got up, said goodbye to their audience and closed out of their camshow, before collapsing next to Stiles.

"Well that wasn't too bad, hm? And Erica didn't call or howl for you“ Stiles teased before snuggling into Derek's side.

Yeah, that wasn't so bad at all. Who would have thought that he would meet the love of his life through a porn shoot, after his previous partner developed a phobia for his dick or whatever? Certainly not Derek, maybe he should send Andrew a fruit basket or rather a condom basket? Well anything to show his gratitude that he quit working with Derek. Maybe he'd think of something later. Much, much later! Or maybe Stiles had an idea...and if not: it wouldn't matter, because his life right now was perfect either way!

 

The End


End file.
